


The Orphan Grounder

by Jessica23



Series: Orphan Grounder [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Coalition, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Fist Fights, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Nameeb, Original Clans (Warriors), Orphans, Other, Sula, Swordfighting, TonDC, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War broke out in Boro when the Ice Nation attacked the village for its betrayal. Selma, wife of the Sula leader, bore her child during the battle. She manages to escape the Ice Nation warriors with her newborn baby. After 15 years, she told her son about the Ice Nation and its queen and he grew to hate them. After she died, she told her son to go to the woods land and seek help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Savage Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so don't hate me.
> 
> Dar is the orphan grounder of the Sula leader, after his mother died she told him to go to the woods land and seek help from a woman named Onya. Will this Onya help him? Or will she kill him? What will lay beneath?
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of his tribe, a boy trained himself to become a warrior in order to seek vengeance for his family and clan, but little does he know the secrets that lay within his family's past. Alone and hungry, the boy travels through the forest for days months, seeking refuge in a village he knows nothing about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if there is miss spelling.

**CHAPTER 1** **\- The Savage Child**

 

The dark of night, in the _Boro Village_ there is fire everywhere, people running for their lives, warriors fight or dying from a fight. One woman, who already gave birth to her son, quickly ran to safety from the Azgeda warriors who attacked the village. Luck was on her side as she escaped the village and went into hiding in a cavern in _Nessee._ After a day and 6 hours, she made her way to the cavern with her son in hand and there she lived.

 

5 years had passed and Dar, Selma’s son, kept asking many questions about their people, culture and traditions. Selma loved her son’s curiosity so much she told him everything about their people even the clan who attacked them and killed everyone, and over time, Dar grew to hate Azgeda.

 

10 years later, Dar’s mother fell ill during the New Year, she told Dar if ever her spirit were to leave her body, to find the one that calls herself Onya of the Trikru, and that she would be able to help him. That night she died. “ _Yu gonplei ste odon_ (Your fight is over) _.”_ He said his farewells to his only family. In his pain and sorrow, Dar trained himself to be a great warrior in order to make his fallen people proud in the afterlife. For months, he warned the forest hunting, killing, and battling everything that would kill him. All for survival. All for skill. All he knew. After 10 months in the wild, he earned battle scars and animal skins he uses for clothing, mostly wolf skin, and he was able to mark his face in war paint in the design of a wolf’s eyes. During the end of every battle, he taught himself how to heal and he even sharpened his canine teeth so that he can literally rip the skin off an animal or person. The wild made too savage that he believes to have the ability to talk with the animals. It has been 8 days and 11 hours, and Dar entered the Trikru territory making his way to _Tondici_ , until the Trikru warriors found him crossing the river.

 

One of the male Trikru warriors stared at Dar with his bow and arrow at the ready. “ _Chon yu bilaik_ (Who are you)?”

 

Dar didn’t speak and continued to look at the warrior with his animal-like eyes.

 

The Trikru warrior attacked him with an arrow when he got close. Of course, he didn’t jump for cover or got scared when the arrow nearly hit his foot, no, Dar kept his eye on the warrior. As he took another step forward, the warrior shot another arrow. “Who are you?” The warrior said. Dar didn’t answer and took another step. The warrior shot the arrow to his foot, and he screamed. Dar’s voice was like a roar of a wild animal as he took the arrow out from his foot, tossed it to the side, and ran to the warrior but before he could, an arrow shot near his face. He quickly looked to his left and saw another Trikru warrior and then two more to his right and the one to his back and then suddenly she rode in with her guard at her side.

 

“What is it…?” She says to one of the warriors. “We found an invader in the territory. He will not speak.” One warrior said to the woman who rode in on horseback. “He looks like a reaper, Onya…” Indra said to her in a whisper. “Maybe Indra, but he is not one I have ever seen before. He’s just a boy.” Onya said to Indra in a whisper. Dar looked at the two who rode in with the same eyes he gave the warrior; of course, he paid no mind as he took another step forward. The warrior shot him in the leg with an arrow. Dar screamed, took out the arrow, tossed it to the side and ran to the warrior but was shooting again on the other leg, he screamed again. “Onya, what are you doing…?” Indra said, concerned. “I want to see for myself what brings him here. Don’t worry, if he attacks me, kill him.” Onya said as she got off her horse.

 

Onya goes to Dar who is running to the warrior who shot him, she blocks his path, and Dar stops running and looks to Onya. He moves to the side and she steps in front of him to block his way, he steps to the other side and she does the same. She moves towards him and he steps back. “Interesting, he does not want to attack me but he would go after the others.” She pulls out her sword just enough to make him look down to his feet. “He doesn’t want battle me either, he knows he is unworthy of my sword. He shows honor in this.” She says loud enough so the others can hear. “Tell me, why are you here…?” She tells him in which he doesn’t response. “Ai laik Onya kom Trikru, haukom yu kamp raun hir ?” She said in Trigedasleng. Dar looks up when she said her name until they hear the screams of the warrior near the river was attack by a water snake. Before Onya could act, Dar attacked the water snake and freed the warrior from its teeth. Dar’s battle against the beast was long and ferocious. The beast wiggled and struggled under Dar’s grip, dragging him under water to try to drown him but Dar force the beast to surface, and sank his teeth to its skin. The beast made a shrieking sound when he bit it, Dar grabbed its mouth and struggled to force it open, screaming along with the beast, Dar using all of his strength and ripped the beast’s jaw with nothing but his bare hands, ripping its upper jaw from its head and displaying it in the air for everyone to see. The Trikru warriors were stun to see this unexpected battle, Onya herself could not believed what she saw and Indra was surprised as well though she would never admitted. Dar’s roar was loud and deadly, he saw the warrior that was attacked sitting on the ground with his leg bruised, but paid no minded as he focused his attention to Onya. Dar walked to her and displayed the jaw of the water snake to her, she didn’t know what he meant by showing her this but he soon realized she wouldn’t take it. To show he meant no warm to her people, he bites the skin and ate it then showed her back the head. Onya took it and ate the piece he ripped off from and ate the skin.

 

“The boy fights well. Take the creature back to _Tondici_.” Onya said to her warriors. “And what of the boy? I say we kill him.” Indra said with fire in her eyes. “No. We’ll take him too. I want to know for myself why is he here.” Onya said to Indra then turned her attention to Dar. “Come, _goufa_ (Child). Don’t be afraid.” Onya said to Dar as she led the way. He followed behind her.

 

On the way to _Tondici_ , Dar heard the sound of an animal, a grey wolf pup with two tails, the animal looked hungry and Dar took pity for it. He took the dagger from a Trikru warrior and went to the cart, the warrior called to him, “Hey, boy what are you doing…?” Onya and Indra turned around, and saw Dar cutting something in the cart they placed the water snake. Dar cut a piece of meat off the beast he killed and gave it to the starving wolf. The animal becomes afraid a little when Dar approached it, realizing this Dar throws the knife away from him and slowly walks to the hungry animal before him. Dar gets to his knees and places the meat a little further away on the ground. Dar waits for the animal to come, but it is unsure for a moment until Dar talked to it. “ _Nou get yu daun strik won, yu gonplei ste nou odon_ (Don’t worry little one, your fight is not over).” Dar smiles a little and the animal comes to him and eats. He slowly brings his hand to touch the creature’s fur and the creature licks he hand as a way of saying _thank you_. “He feeds the beast? He shows weakness for an animal.” Indra said hatred in her eyes. “The beast is young and looks as if it has not eaten for days. Humph! He fights like a warrior, yet he shows compassion for the beast, a truly strange child.” Onya said. “Come _goufa_ , we will be at _Tondici_ before night fall.” Dar looked to Onya and left with them.

 

In _Tondici_ , Onya, Indra, Dar entered the tent alone with another Trikru warrior. Onya sits on her throne, Indra to her left and another to her right. Dar in front of them and he watches them carefully.

 

“So boy, you care to explain why you are here, or would you prefer my warriors to talk with you, of course they would not be as pleasant as I am. I have to say, your battle with the water snake was most impressive. No one has ever killed one and lived to tell of it. So…let’s start with a name.” Dar looks at her when he tilts his head to the side. “Your name…what is it?” She said. “M-my n-name,” he looks to the floor for a quick second, “Dar… My name is…Dar.” He says struggling with his words. “Dar…good. My name is Onya, this is Indra and he is Gostos. We are Trikru warriors.” “I-I know who you are…” “If you knew that, why were you trespassing?” Onya said in a stern voice. “I came looking for…you.” He said his eyes on hers. “Why…? What business do you have with Onya, savage?” Indra shouted. Dar glared at her for moment then looked back to Onya. “My _nomon_ sent me to find you here.” Dar told them he voice still calm. “I see…and who is your _nomon_? Why have I not seen her…?” Onya said. “Her name was Selma of the Sula tribe. _Nomon_ could not make the journey.” He told her. The name itself brought Onya to realization of who the boy might be. “What do you mean was…?” She told him her eyes looked deadly. “Her soul did not make it through the New Year and she fell ill within that night. She told me to find the one called Onya of Trikru and that you would be able to help me.” He said. “Why would Onya help you boy…?” Gostos finally spoke. “It is what she told me.” “You hail from the Sula tribe, do you not?” He nods. “What of them?” “Killed by Azgeda warriors, I am the only survivor. _Nomon_ said I was the last to be born in war.” She nods. “And what is it you feel for the Azgeda…?” “I despise them.” She nods again. “Who trained you to fight…your _nomon_?” “No. When _nomon_ died, I trained myself for 10 months, I taught myself to heal as well as hunt and kill. During my hunts I’ve earned battle scars from those I’ve killed or those who try to kill me.” “Show me.” Dar takes off his wolf pelt and his shirt to show them the hundreds upon thousands of scars all over his body. “I have over 999 battle scars; most are from the same species. Including the ones your warriors had honor me with.” Onya sat forward in amazement, Indra of course, speechless but would never admit, and Gostos unfolded his arms with his mouth open as he took a step to the side. “Very impressive Dar, to survive for 10 months in the wild alone, is not easy, especially for a child who has not reached manhood.” “I’m a Sula, we are meant to survive the wildness of the forest.” Dar says proudly.  “I just have few questions I wish to ask of you.” Onya says as she sits back in the antler throne in the tent. “Ask, and I will answer with truth.” Dar says as he puts back on his clothes. “What is your purpose for coming here other than seeking for my help?” She said curiously. Dar searched for his answer carefully before speaking. “I seek refuge.” The room is quite for a moment, Onya studies Dar’s body carefully, she knows that struggled in the wild on the count of his scars, the dirt on his skin was beginning to stink. The wolf pelt is beginning to wear out on a count of the battle with wild animals, he also needed to heal from the attack with the water snake, and he looked half-starved. “Do you wish to attack us?” Onya said in a strong voice hoping that if he said yes, she would have her warriors outside ready to kill him if necessary. Dar taught of the right answer, of course, he too knew that if he said yes he was here to attack them; he would be dead within minutes. Nevertheless, it was not his intention to bring or cause harm to them, even in his weak condition, he wouldn’t stand a chance against a whole army and he knew that. Dar realized he took too long with an answer when he saw Indra’s hand on her sword ready to take it out as well as Gostos. “No,” He finally said, “I bring no harm to you or your people. I only wish to survive.” Onya was surprised to hear this, which made Indra and Gostos hold their positions next to her. When got up from the throne, she walked to Dar and said, “Leave now, Dar. I will decide your fate soon enough.” In addition, with that, Dar exited the tent.

 

After discussing about whether or not Dar was allowed to be welcomed into the Trikru, Onya dismisses him. Gostos and Indra stay behind to speak with Onya alone. “What do you think, Onya? He seems capable of defending himself.” Gostos was the first to speak. “Capable, yes, but the boy is a wild animal, a savage, with no sense of direction. I say we send him back to the forest where he belongs.” Indra spat. Onya was silent trying to design the right choice. It has been so long since she saw Selma, and until now she never knew she bore a child, and especially during war. However, if he is the last… “The boy stays.” Onya finally said, and Indra and Gostos were in shock.

 

Outside the tent, Dar went to the market and saw some apples on display, he looked for a good one to eat, he picked the apple then turned around to eat but before he could, the apple was shoot by an arrow. “We don’t share food with outsiders.” A voice from the other side called to his attention. Dar looked to his right and saw a man with a bow in his hands; this man was taller, bald and had a look of disgust in his eyes. Dar looked, but paid no mind as he ate another apple he hid from the archer and looked directly at him as if to say, _you don’t scare me_. Across from them were two young women who stepped out of a tent together, he shoots another arrow, this time near his face making it turn to the left and the apple flew out of his hand again. “Take another, and the next will be at your throat.” The man said. Dar turned to face him, with his cheek bleeding from the arrow attack, he showed his fangs to the man with the bow and arrows and walked fast towards him, the man was running out arrows because he went hunting earlier. He shoots his last arrow to his leg so he wouldn’t walk, but for Dar, he took it out of his leg and kept walking. The man was ready to draw out his sword when one of the women that came out of the tent not too long ago stopped them.

 

“ _Bants em_ (Leave him). You can’t pick on him just because he’s new here, Quint.” The young girl said stepping in front of Dar to stop him from going any further. “Get out of the way, girl. Or do you want to die too?” Quint said taking a step forward. “ _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op_ (Attack her and you attack me).” The other young girl said with a deadly look in her eyes. Quint makes his leave after being threaten by the girl but not without murmuring, _“Joken veida!_ (Fucking invaders!)”

 

“You shouldn’t have done that, not that I don’t appreciate it but I could have easily taken him. _Mochof gada_ (Thank you girl).” “ _Yu laik mounin_ (You are welcome). You’re hurt.” The girl said trying to wipe off the blood from his face but he stopped her. “I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt much. Who was he anyways…?” Dar ask calmly. “That was Quint,” the other finally spoke, “he’s one our best archers, he almost never misses his target. He hates outsiders. You are lucky, Kostia saved your life.” Dar just scoffed. “He’s a fool if he tries to challenge me again.” Kostia then spoke again, “Why is it that you do not fear him?” Dar look to Kostia and the other girl with the dark hair and green eyes and said, “I don’t back down from a fight so easily, but I bet your archer Quint will.” He looks to him, and Quint pays no mind, not while the girl was there.

 

The two girls took Dar to the tent they came from to heal his scars and the one on his cheek. As much as Dar try to convince them he doesn’t need help, he lets them do it anyway. “What’s your name? I’ve never seen you around before. Where did you come from?” Kostia with her questions, curious about the stranger she was healing. Dar smirked at her, Kostia reminded him of himself when he asked his _nomon_ many questions in his youth. “Kostia likes asking questions usually about new comers.” The other girl said her arms crossed to her chest and a slight smile on her face. “My name is Dar, and I come from the Sula tribe.” He finally said. “Sula…? I’ve never heard of them.” The other girl said now stepping in closer to them. “That is because they are no more. I am the last.” Dar said his voice hollowed. “No More? What of them?” Kostia look at his eyes with concern, she knew what that look meant, and she has seen it before but insisted in continuing the question, “Dar…?” He doesn’t answer of course if he answers she may not question his tribe again. “They…were slaughtered by the Azgeda; my _nomon_ told me before she died from her illness. I was born during the war, when the Azgeda attacked my village.” Dar said. The look on Kostia’s face disappeared in a flash. Dar takes notice as he looks down at his feet and to the window on his right. “Dar…I…I am so sorry.” Kostia said with sadden in her heart. “Don’t be. I never knew any of them. I was born during the war, so I had no one there for me, except my _nomon_. When she died from her illness, I made a vow to her and my people that I would be the greatest warrior who ever lived. Upon her death, I trained myself to fight, hunt, and kill. During every battle I faced I earned scars from those that I have killed or from those who tried to kill me. Some were from the same species. Two weeks during my training, I taught myself to be a healer, even sharpen my teeth to rip the flesh off their skins. For 10 long months, I survived the wildness of the forest just to come here, within those months…” Dar takes off his shirt, and says “…I’ve earn 1,000 battle scars, including the one that Quint gave me.”

 

The look on the two girls’ faces took them by surprise when they saw the scars on Dar’s skin covering his whole body, marks here and there and some doing up his neck, and most are bite marks. When Dar covered up, he stood, and said, “Look I appreciate your hospitality but I must get going.” “Where are you going…?” “It’ll be dark soon; I must find a place to rest in the woods.” He said while trying to walk to the doorway. “Wait. You should stay here for tonight.” “Kostia…!” The other girl said nearly yelling. “It’s too dangerous for him to be out in the woods alone, Leksa. Quint would be looking for him if he sleeps outside the village.” Kostia told Leksa. “Really it’s no trouble. I can take care of myself. I don’t want to be a burden to you.” Dar reassured them. “You won’t be. You’re staying here until we find a place for you. _Leksa, beja_. ” Kostia begged her with pleading eyes.  Leksa who stood silent in the room gave in to her request, in her heart she did not want to argue with Kostia, but in her head, Leksa did not trust him to be alone with her so in agreement Leksa would stay with them that night…

 

That night, Kostia was fast asleep, but Leksa was awake observing Dar who lay on the floor to sleep away from the bed they shared. She saw him shaking even while his back is turn to them, there is a sudden sound outside that wakes him up in alert. Dar regains him composure and feels Leksa’s eyes on him. He shakes off the sleep and stands to walk the doorway to look at the stars in the sky. “You don’t trust me, do you? It’s understandable. I’m an outsider in your village, I never ask to come here.” Dar said while Leksa got out of bed and walked to him with stoic look in her green eyes. “Then why did you come here…? The Trikru don’t take kindly to outsiders, you’ve witness this first hand with Quint this evening.” She said with coldness in her voice. “He shouldn’t have attacked, I didn’t come here to cause trouble, and I only came because of my _nomon_. She told me to come and find a woman named Onya.” He snaps back. “Why have you come to find Onya?” “I don’t know why. It is what she told me. Before her spirit passed away, she told me to find her here for help. That’s all I know.” Dar explained. “How have you managed to survive battle with the creatures in the forest…?” Leksa change the subject. Dar smirked, he took a moment to collect his words carefully then turn to her attention, and he felt her eyes now digging in his soul even before he took his eye off the stars. “One thing you should know about a Sula warrior is that we don’t fear death, we don’t coward before an enemy, and we never surrender a fight. Even as a boy I didn’t fear the beast that roam the land, I had my first kill at age of 6 and survived 20 scars from it.” He told her while not breaking eye contact with each other. “What was it, a rabbit?” She joked not believing his story. “A full grown bear.” He corrected her. “Luckily for me, my _nomon_ was a healer. She taught me everything I know about healing wounds. My wounds were painful, and I survived it within two days. I nearly died because of it. Listen, I appreciate you and your friend’s help this evening with Quint, saves me the trouble of killing him. And by the look in your eyes, you don’t like that statement so I’m going to clarify it for you…Quint will die, but not by my hands, he’s not worthy of it. No, he will die by something much more powerful than me. I can feel it in the wind.” Dar admits to her with truth in his words.

 

“Kostia likes helping those who can’t help themselves. She thought you were in danger with Quint, that’s why she saved you.” Leksa said not taking her eyes off him. “That girl…she has a good heart, I sense no violence in her soul. Someone like that should be protected, wouldn’t want to show weakness.” Dar said to Leksa while looking over at the sleeping girl in bed. Leksa’s anger grabbed her dagger and pointed it towards Dar’s neck; he took notice even before she unsheathed it but did not move a muscle. Dar knew he crossed a line with her, of course, he was smart, Leksa and Kostia seem to be close, to Dar they are both attractive – very attractive for a couple of girls their age – unfortunately he does not care or does he?

 

They were silent for a moment; none of them said a word and allowed the sounds of the night to whisper in their ears. Dar looked in her eyes and saw the truth in them.

 

“If you ever lay a hand or mark her in anyway…I will cut your skin off your body, I’ll will cut your eyes from your head, slit your throat, cut off your tongue, your fingers, your legs, and your manhood and then give your dead corpse to the beast that roam the forest. I advise you to stay away from her.” Leksa broke the silences by threaten him. He felt the coldness in her heart, he knew she was serious in her words, the look in her eyes was dark and deadly the same look she gave Quint that evening. They were very close Dar knew that, the way Kostia looked to her with kindness in her heart for the girl Leksa who treated to kill Quint and now him.

 

Leksa held the dagger to his neck ready for him to say something that she would be angry with if he intended to choice the wrong words. He finally let out his breathe he didn’t even know he had. “Do not worry about that. I have no interest in her, I may be a stranger in your lands, yes, but I do not want to cause trouble for anyone.” “Kostia is mine.” She spat. “And she will always be yours; I only ask to be your friend. That is all.” He insured her. “Good.”

 

Leksa removes the dagger from his neck and goes back inside, and Dar takes his eyes off her and continues to look at the stars.

 

“I still don’t understand, Onya…why keep the boy here in the village? He’s nothing but a savage.” Indra shouted. “He saved one of our own. No savage would do that, and if he were, the boy would have watched him die by the water snake.” Onya corrected her when she sat back down again. “The boy would have attacked the moment he entered the village if he was a savage, he would have killed Onya maybe even the Heda if he wanted.” Gostos countered. “I don’t believe he even knows who the Heda is. He’s new here…” Onya said. “All the more reason why we should cast him out before it’s too late. We cannot have war on the coming of the Heda’s return to the Trikru. Onya, please give me the order to dispose of him now.” Indra begged but only got a nasty glare from Onya when she stood up from the throne fast. “You will do as you are told, Indra! The Heda is well protected.” Onya yelled. “We all don’t want a war to start on the coming of the Heda, but this boy…I do not believe he is a threat. In addition, if he were to start a war against the Trikru on his own, he would not be alive to tell about it, he maybe the last of his people. He had no desire to attack me only those who attack him, you saw this and I saw this. He showed honor in this that is very rare for strangers in our land, he showed true strength by not being a coward by an enemy when our archers shot at him for trespassing. He showed no fear while he attacked and killed the water snake with his own hands, a battle that has never been heard of before in years, and many of our people have died because this. The boy stays, Indra, until I say otherwise.” Onya finally said. Indra stood quite afraid of what to say in front of her, Gostos too was afraid to say anything.

 

Onya, Gostos and Indra step out of the tent and sees Dar and Quint holding an arrow to him. Quint shot the arrow to him and the apple flew out of his hands and scarred his cheek. Onya stopped both Gostos and Indra and just observed the two in the square, when Dar rushed to Quint he was stopped by Kostia and then by Leksa, Quint retreated.

 

“If you are so worried Indra, I will watch him. You both may go to your duties. Now…!” Onya said in a whisper. The two left her alone.

 

That night, Onya observed Dar and the two girls all night while outside the tent she didn’t leave. It must have been a couple of hours before she saw Dar coming out of the hut with his scarred cheek healed, maybe by Kostia, who Onya knew to have kindness for the helpless. She then saw Leksa coming out right after he did, and saw that they were just talking until Leksa pulled the dagger out of its sheath and aimed it at his neck, Onya held the handle to her sword but then released it when Leksa pulled away and went back inside. Dar just stood outside looking at the stars. Onya couldn’t help herself and smile at him from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng words  
> Nomon - Mother  
> Azgeda - Ice Nation  
> Trikru - Tree People  
> Heda - Commander  
> Reapers - Once warriors to the Twelve clans who are now captured and turned into monsters by the Mountain Men
> 
> Made up words  
> Nessee - Ten[Nessee]  
> Sula - A small tribe that once lived in Boro village. They believed to be the descendants of wolves.  
> Boro - Scott[Boro], Alabama


	2. Fear Is Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dar is safe in Tondici or is he? Will he makes friends or enemies? And will he be excepted into the village...? What secret is Onya hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments.

** Chapter 2 ** **– Fear Is Inevitable**

 

It has been two weeks and already Dar is the pick of the day, almost no one in the village wants him there because, of course, he is a stranger and a savage. The others pick unfair fights with him – one man vs. 30 warriors – and they are mostly men who are fighting him.

 

Onya was meeting with Clan Leaders with Leksa, Indra and Gostos and Kostia was helping the children so Dar was alone fighting for his life against an army. “ _Chek au gon splita! Em wich in em ste gona!_ (Look at the outsider! He thinks he is a warrior!)” One man said. “ _Strik skat gonplei bilaik plan_ (Little boy fights like a woman). _Branwada souda kom hod em rein daun_ (The fool need to know he’s place).” The other warrior said chuckling at Dar’s antics in attacking the warriors. Dar was beaten badly, covered in his own blood and breathing heavy while sweat ran down his skin as he lay on the floor with half of his clothes torn and cut from the weapons the warriors used on him. Dar’s muscles started to ache as he tried to get up looking at the warriors laughing at him made feel full of rage as soon as one of them called him a savage. Dar charged them and with his strength he held back, started to beat the carp out of them all until he was the last one standing luckily for him one warrior named Linkon witness the whole event from the time they started picking on Dar to the end where he fought back.

 

“Not bad, kid. Of course, you would be dead if Onya finds out that you attacked her warriors. However, you don’t need to worry, I saw the whole thing.” Linkon said walking up to him from around the corner. “Who are you?” Dar manage to let out. “My name is Linkon, I saw what you did earlier and I have to say you put up quite a fight. One man against 30, not many could survive that alone.” He added. Dar looked to the ground to see the beaten warriors in pain, part of him amused himself with the sight of them crawling on their hands and knees and the other had rage that filled his heart with hate against them. He then turned his glazed at Linkon who was not too far from him and said, “ _Chit nou frag yu op na teik yu ste mou yuj_ (What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger). _Ai gonplei ste nou odon_ (My fight is not over).” Onya and Leksa came out of the tent they were in and saw the warriors on the ground with Dar and Linkon standing over them. “What happened here? Dar, Linkon explain. Now!” Onya shouted at the two men who were surprised to see her behind them. Dar looked to Linkon for assistance in the matter, he felt ashamed to face Onya like this after seeing her 30 warriors on ground, as if a child out bested them, Dar look back at the event and held his head up with pride even if he was bleeding from his wounds. Just then, Indra and Gostos came out of the tent to see the 30 warriors on the ground, Dar and Linkon in the middle of it. Before he could speak, Linkon stepped forward seeing that Dar was lost for words. “It was not he’s fault, Onya. They started to picked a fight him and after a lot of rounds, the boy manage to fight back leaving the 30 warriors on ground.” Onya and Leksa took a moment to the pieces together, looked at each other, and then back at them. Indra just stared at Dar and Gostos chuckled to himself. “It this true, Dar? Did they attack first? Speak truth.” Leksa finally said. “ _Sha. Emo gonplei fostaim, ai din nou gon raun fos_ (Yes. They attack first, I did not attack first). I caused no trouble.” He said. “ _En’s ridiyo, ai sin in disha_ (It’s true, I witness this).” Linkon step forward to say. “ _Den ai chich op kom emo, gon nau Linkon na fis yu op_ (Then I’ll speak will them, for now Lincoln will heal you).” Onya finally noticed.

 

Dar looked to Linkon who step a little closer to him trying to help him only to make him growl at the taller man. “Do not worry Dar, Linkon is a fine healer. He will tent to your wounds.” Leksa said smirking slightly.

 

“Are you able to walk, _Strik-gona_ (Little warrior)?” Linkon said while trying to reach his arm only to be slapped away by the young beaten boy. “ _Ai na ste yuj kos ai gonplei ste nou odon!_ (I will be strong for my fight is not over!).” Dar said addressed to him and rage in his voice that would make a man quiver in his boots. Just then Dar felt the hand of the fallen warrior he beaten earlier grab his leg tightly and Dar kicked him off with his other foot with force making the warrior black out from the impact. Dar continued his walk with Linkon to his tent to attend his wounds. “This boy…he shows true strength in his words and actions. Shall we put him to the test…?” Gostos announced to the women near him. “I do not believe he would be one of us _if_ he manages to survive it. What do you think…Heda?” Indra looked to Onya. “If he survives the test, he would be one of us. If not…he would remain an outsider forever.” Onya was not pleased with what Indra said about Dar taking the test, and Gostos was no help in that matter either but she knew they were right, part of her would regret Dar in becoming an outsider forever of course the other part wished for him to pass the test.

 

In Linkon’s tent, he pointed where the boy would sit to treat his wounds. The tent was a little bigger than the one he slept in with the two girls two weeks ago, of course it had to be because it was a healer’s tent and it would make sense to have it bigger.

 

Dar had several scars from the fight; his left arm had about three scars, his right arm about four, his legs had two scars on each and one stab wound. His chest and stomach had about ten scars some were deep and looked like he would pass out if not treated quickly but to him, he ignored the signs all together. He had also one scar above the scar Quint gave him and the other was long that hit the brim of his nose to his left cheek just below the eye, his hands covered in blood and swollen from punching the warriors’ faces.

 

“You are lucky you survive that fight, some warriors would have attacked few of them but wouldn’t last very long with their injuries, while others would have defeated them all but won’t survive it.” Linkon said while healing him in a chair while Dar sat on the cot. “I have survived worse things.” He said. Linkon looked at him with a questionable look on his face, then looked at the many scars on Dar’s body, this first time he actual notice them. He felt little freighted by it, of what the boy who sat in front of him would possible do to him if he crossed the line with him. Linkon cannot believe himself that he too was afraid of this child – some of the best warriors in Trikru yet – feared a child who has not reached manhood. Linkon took a breath and said, “Like what, exactly? Any warriors you faced one on one before you came here?” Dar looked to Lincoln with stoic eyes. _He is trying to mock me or is he curious?_ Dar thought to himself. “Tell me…you would survive the cuts and scars of beasts that roam the land for all your life and not find a place of refuge?” Linkon took a moment to answer but thought about the question carefully for the right answer, when he did not respond Dar continued.  “I survived the 999 cuts and scars from the beasts in the forest for 10 months to find refuge. For 10 months, I taught myself how to hunt and kill, how to heal, how to fight, how to stay alive. I finally come to find refuge at last, here, in your village. I neither cause nor bring no trouble to you and your people, all I ask is to live, to survive, and yet in the past two weeks of my being here the people see me as…” Dar could not finish the sentence and took his eyes away from Linkon. “…A savage…?” Dar snapped his eyes dead clear to him with rage in his look. “Yes, and I do not like the word to be use to describe me. The word itself makes me feel as though I am less than a man and more of an animal that cannot be tamed.”

 

“I understand. The people may think of you as a _ripa_ because they think you act like one.”

 

Unfortunately, for Dar and Linkon, Leksa had heard the whole conversation outside the tent.

 

“Where did you come from?” Linkon asked the boy. “The Boro village, from a tribe called the Sula. I was born there but was not raise in the village because of a war with the Azgeda. My _nomon_ escape when I was born in the war between my people and the Azgeda. We were the lucky ones, as for my people…I don’t know what became of them.”

 

“I am sorry.”

 

“ _Nomon_ said I was the last to be born. She raised me herself in a cave we lived in for 10 long winters until she grew ill that coming year and died that ever night. Before she died, she told me to come here to find Onya for help. During her departure, I vowed to her grave and those of our people that I would be the greatest warrior who ever lived and I am. _Ai gonplei ste nou odon_ (My fight is not over).”

 

Linkon listens to his story and felt sad for him but for a warrior, it was a weakness. Dar was an orphan in the Trikru land who was born in the Sula tribe very far from here, growing up alone even after his _nomon_ died could not have been easy from him. He had no friends and no family left to care for him, the boy in front of Linkon grew up too fast without expressing a normal childhood. In the Trikru, Dar is seen as an outsider, but to Linkon, Dar seems more of a lost child in a world that does not want him. Leksa knew this too.

 

“Would you be offended, if I asked you a question...?” Linkon finally said.

 

“It all depends on the question.” Dar said. “Would it be alright to be a friend to you?”

 

Dar took a moment – shocked really – then responded with a “yes” and the two continued the treatment.

 

Onya talked to the warriors who were defeated by Dar not too long ago and punished them for their insolence of attacking someone who did not troubled anyone but she did not killed them, only sentenced them to the whipping post that very evening and everyone watched, including Dar who was now angry at the very sight of them. Kostia stood next to him as well as Leksa and Linkon and watched 30 warriors been punished with a whip Onya held in her hand. Dar looks at the men dead in their eyes as sweat pours down on their faces, and they see that. His eyes say that _if you fuck with me again, I’ll kill you next time_. Leksa looked in Dar’s eyes and saw what he was thinking about when looking at the men from afar. Kostia broke the tension, “ _Ha yu Dar_ (How are you Dar)?” Dar does not look to her and keeps his eyes on the men. “ _Ai ste kik raun_ (I’m well).” Kostia looks at him and sees the pain in his eyes. “They attack you for no reason, you should not blame them.” “They had every reason to do so, he is an enemy, and he knows that.” Leksa said to her.  _“Leksa beja_.” “ _No. Em chich ridiyo op_ (She speaks true). _Ai laik kom veida_ (I am the enemy). _Ai don laik splita otaim, en ai na gon we kom sheidgeda_ (I have always been an outsider, and I will leave tonight).” Dar said as he left them alone after the whipping of the men.

 

Kostia, Leksa and Linkon watches him walking away, soon Onya looks to him walking away.

 

In Kostia and Leksa’s tent, Dar grabs his small knife and puts it on then grabs the only bag he has in his small basket bed on the floor and puts some food in it. Just then, Kostia and Leksa walked in while Linkon stayed at the doorway. “You can’t just leave, Dar. You can stay here they won’t harm you anymore.” “If I stay here I will be a target to everyone around me who do not wish for me to be here. I am not a Trikru, Kostia. I am a Sula.” He does not look to her when he speaks. They all knew that he was not a Trikru, but Kostia wasn’t either so she spoke up. “I’m not a Trikru either, but I stayed, even though I was a target, even though I was an enemy, I stayed.”  Dar finally looks to her and stands up straight. “You stayed because you have one reason. I go because I have none.”

 

“Not true, you have three.” Linkon finally spoke. Dar turns to him then to Leksa and Kostia. “ _Osir laik yu lukot Dar_ (We are your friends Dar).” Kostia said. Dar looks to her and slightly smiles, because she was right, he did made friends in the past two weeks in the village that was true, but for the rest of his time there he has made enemies he did not wish to have. “You are right Kostia, but I have made enemies too. I came here for refuge. I brought no trouble yet I’m seen as a threat because I’m an outsider and now it is my time to leave.” “No! You can stay and fight.” Kostia nearly yell. “I have never kill men before, only those creatures that roam the land, all for survival. I became a savage because I had nothing left. I lost my _nomon_ , my people. I lived alone for many nights and days, no one asked me to become a warrior, I choice to be one. I know what they think of me, a misguided child pretending to be a warrior, a child who has nothing by the savagery of a wild animal unable to tame. I know the rumors, Kostia. They may not say it to me but I have seen the look in their eyes, I am not a fool. I know I am not wanted.”  She shakes head not wanting to believe his words. “You’re wrong Dar! They will see reason, you have to believe that!” Kostia yelled stepping forward. “And how can you be sure of this?” Dar told her calmly. “I give you my word. A Nameeb never goes back on their word.” She said firmly.

 

Kostia was right about one thing, she was not a Trikru, she was a Nameeb. A peaceful tribe that was betray by the Boat Clan after they killed her parents who were the leaders to the Nameeb. When she escaped, Leksa and Onya founded her some time later, and like Dar, she was an enemy too, but her time here in the village changed when she became Leksa’s weakness. Not everyone knows that of course it was keep private.

 

“Then your word is misguided.” Dar finally and walked past her.

 

Just when he was about to leave, Leksa turned to him.

 

“I thought you said that a Sula does not coward before an enemy,” Dar stopped to listen to her words but did not turned around. She continues, “if you leave now, you would be a disgrace to your people by running away from the enemy.” “ _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ (May we meet again).” Dar left the tent without saying another word.

 

“Dar…!” “ _Teik em gyon au, Kostia_ (Let him go, Kostia). _Taim yu gyon au em, taim yu son swima op ona rein_ (If you go to him, you’ll be wasting your time). _Em don sad klin_ (He made his choice).” Leksa said to her when she grabbed her arm from making her escape to follow him.

 

Onya sees Dar walking away with a bag around him; she then goes to him to find out why.

 

“Dar.” He heard his name again but in someone else’s voice but he didn’t stop. “ _Set raun Dar_ (Stand in place Dar). _Chich kom ai, Dar_ (Speak to me, Dar). What’s wrong?” Onya said. “I’m leaving.” “ _Haukom_ (Why)?” She said stepping in front of him. “ _Yu get in haukom_ (You know why).”  He looks to her. The taller woman looked at him confused so he continued. “ _Ai laik baga_ (I am the enemy).” Onya line up her mouth and took a breath. “You are not the enemy. Those men who attack you were punished this evening, you saw this.” “They would not have been if I saw not here. By being here, I would be hunted by your people. Those men attacked because I let my guard down, I did not listen to my instincts that morning and I was caught off guard. If I stay I will harm those of the innocent in the cross fire.”

 

“That will not happen.” She said. “You know this to be true. If I were force over the edge, I would kill the innocent. I said it before that I bring no harm to you and your people, and yet I am a target because I am an outsider, a savage. By leaving, I would have kept my word.”

 

Leksa and Linkon stepped out of the tent, but Kostia remained at the doorway and watch. Dar was right, if he stayed, he would be attacked they everyone and would eventually kill the innocent in doing so to defend himself. When he first came to the village, he didn’t cause trouble, he didn’t attack anyone, the only thing they gave him were looks of hatred and disguise because of what he is – an outsider, an enemy, a savage – but all he asked was refuge, and it was giving to him until this day. The attack the 30 warriors gave him that evening cleared his mind well. He will always be seen as an animal to the people of _Tondici,_  he will always be seen as an outsider, and will always be seen as a savage.

 

“You came here for my help, and I gave you refuge as a gift of honor and you refuse to stay.”

 

Dar said nothing.

 

“You showed true strength by not being a coward by an enemy when our archers shot at you for trespassing. You showed no fear while you attacked and killed the water snake with your own hands. You showed no surrender when 30 warriors attacked you. Fearing, cowering, and surrendering, those are three things a Sula is not. Now you run because you’re a coward, you fear because you might attack the innocent without thinking, and you’re surrendering without taking a stand and fight.”

 

_Fear_

 

_Coward_

 

_Surrender_

 

Words spoken by the Sula as a way of disrespecting their way of life. To be born a Sula you must have courage, strength, and determination. To a Sula warrior fear, cowering and surrendering were signs of weakness to them and to their enemies, a Sula warrior’s number one law was to never fear, never coward, and never surrender to anything or anyone. He maybe the last of his people but he knew this law, because it was honored and respected. All Sula warriors take pride in this law, if they didn’t they would be dead, they would be seen as traitors to their people, and would eventually be cast out of their village.

 

In reality, Dar didn’t have to worry about being killed by his people, didn’t worry about being seen as a traitor, or to be cast out of his own village, but spirituality Dar would be disgracing his people by going back on his word and by disrespecting their law.

 

“A Sula never fears death, a Sula never cowards before an enemy, and a Sula never surrenders a fight. It is the Sula law isn’t it?”

 

Dar shocked at her words. “You know of the Sula law…?”

 

“By leaving, you disgrace the law and your people.”

 

_Your people_

 

Again, they mention _your people_ when they talk to Dar, but then again Dar thought about that word – people – something he no longer has.

 

“ _Stedaunon don gon we, Onya en kikon ste enti_ (The dead are gone, Onya and the living are hungry).” Dar’s final words to Anya and he walked past her without looking back.

 

Onya stands there alone, with a heavy pain in her heart, her words caught in her throat, tears she refuse to show. She finally looks to Leksa and the others but says nothing to them.

 

It doesn’t take Dar long to reach the village gate, he sees two guards standing there with spears in their hands, swords at their belts and knives at their thighs. They see Dar walking, and without hesitating, they let him through without question or restraint. When he is out of _Tondici_ , Indra makes her appearance near the gate with a small smile on her face and her arms crossed as she told the guards to close the gate, and she walked away.

 

Dar knew he was walking quietly, but something followed from behind, but the sound was not from man, he paid no mind to it as he kept walking. He was in plain sight, not using the tree for cover, not caring what might happen to him, although he figured he was safe. Sort of, but then if death came to him, so be it. He was certain he hadn’t quite thought this through properly, knowing full well, he doesn’t know where he’s going. Dar was tired of being the burden to the people of _Tondici_ he claim to have made friends with. Walking around in circles trying to find answers didn’t help. Staying in _Tondici_ put him in more danger of himself if he was to go over the edge of killing the innocent. Dar was right when he said it, he never killed men before, or women or children, and he had no reason to in the beginning. He enjoined his time in the village, he made friends there, and mostly enemies. Indra didn’t like him from the beginning and he knew that, Gostos was undecided, and Onya, she was very confusing to figure out. Dar found food where he hunted, two birds when he heard that sound again. He smelled the scent to know if it was one of the warriors or not, but it disappeared again.

 

It was late midnight, and Dar was halfway out the territory when he heard the sound again. Dar was tired of this, and got to his feet waiting for the one who was making that sound to come out of hiding. Then it came, the creature from before, the same one Dar helped two weeks ago. It was the two-tailed grey wolf, it grew strong in the past two weeks, Dar recognized it right away because of the marks on its eyes and of course, it wasn’t afraid of him as it walked to him.

 

The wolf came to him, and Dar knelt in front of it. He pets the creature on its head, and the wolf looked to him as if it was talking to him with his eyes and the sound of its voice.

 

“ _Yu dig au chit_ (You discovered what)?” Dar said then listen to what the creature was saying. He then stood up and looked back to where he came from, but not before turning to the wolf and saying, “ _Mochof ai lukot_ (Thank you my friend). _Nau bants, ai souda bak op fou emo komba raun stegeda_ (Now leave, I must go back before they approach the village).” He said to the wolf before they both departed their separate ways. Dar raced back to _Tondici_ in a hurry jumping through the forest over broken trees that laid on the ground, he didn’t care if he ran out of breathe, all that was in his head was that he needed to run and run fast.

 

Back in _Tondici_ , there was a large group of people forming a circle around whatever commotion it was in the field at the bottom of square near the market place. The villagers all stood with torches, forming a circle about thirty yards in diameter, as a man seemed to be attempting to take down three black panthers that had somehow made their way into the village. He cried out when one of the panthers’ large paws slashed at his thigh and soon retreated into the crowd where the rest of the warriors swung their torches to keep the wild animals from following and stuck in the fiery circle. Leksa, Kostia, Linkon and Onya were about to attack the creatures, as well as Indra and Gostos, until they hear a loud roar on the top of a hut. It was Dar. He had come back. Dar jumped from the high hut, spun around the air, and landed on all fours guarding his friends from the creatures showing his fangs, snarling at them to try to get past him. His pose was like an animal, a human animal. The way he kept the panthers at bay was as if he was acting like a wolf. Everyone watched Dar take on the wild animals on his own, circling each other, measuring the other up. One of the black panthers had green eyes, the second had a white patch on its left eye, and the other had white stripes. The green eyes were the first lunged, but Dar was fast and he dodged the attack, scaring the beast with his nails. Than the other two came at him, but then Dar grabbed them by the throat and slammed them to the ground while the first one came from behind, and Dar kicked it in the face sending it flying. The crowd went wild, but it was as though Dar did not hear them, completely focused on the beasts.

 

“He’s going to get himself killed.” Kostia muttered incredulously under her breath.

 

All these people were, who seemed to be merrily laughing at the fact that a dangerous predator was among them.

 

“Have faith in him, Kostia. I have seen him in battle once before. He fought against the water snake.” Onya chuckled, which only made Kostia’s scowl darken. “He did what…?” Leksa finally spoke. Linkon stood there shocked to hear what he just heard. “It was a manifested battle. He still managed to kill it by ripping off its head…with his hands.” She said proudly. “Are you serious?” Linkon finally said. “After the battle, he offered me its head, as a way of respect,” she leans over to Leksa and whispers, “I will assume he will offer it to you.”

 

The battle continues, when the two he had on the ground sliced across his stomach, drawing blood, he let go of them and stepped back. Dar had quite a few scars over his body that drew blood but that did not stop him, as he kept his attention on them. When he saw his hand full of his stomach’s blood, the one he kicked came at him and jaw locked its fangs on his hands. He started to cry out about to grab it off him when the other came to him and jaw locked its fangs to his other hand, grabbing his wrist in its mouth, and the last one grabbed his left leg in its jaw locked grip. Dar locked in place and couldn’t move. Linkon and Kostia were about to help him, but Onya stopped Linkon and Leksa stopped Kostia. “What are you going, Onya? He needs help.” Linkon said to her feeling scared for the boy in front of him. “He must do it alone.” She answered. “How can you say that? It’s three to one. He’ll be killed.” Kostia nervously said. “When challenged, a Sula warrior accepts it without hesitation, even if it means their death. They will fight and will keep fighting until they meet their end. Dar is a survivor, the last of his people, and he will honor them by keeping himself alive and fighting.” Onya answers to Kostia and the rest of them. “How can you be sure of that, he’s just a boy?” Leksa spoke. Onya finally makes small steps forward saying, “ _Sula gona nowe skur wamplei…_ (A Sula warrior never fears death)” Dar seems to hear Onya’s whispers, it was slight because of the crowd roaring, but he can still hear her. “ _…Sula gona nowe bamanwada fou baga…_ (A Sula warrior never cowards before the enemy)” Dar is about to attack again, when he feels their teeth sinking into his skin drawing out more blood. He takes hold on them tight. Onya takes another small step, whispering, “… _en Sula gona nowe set daun gonplei_ (And a Sula warrior never surrenders a fight).” With that, Dar’s roar was loud and deadly, like a caged animal on the rampage. Dar took his right arm with the panther on it and slammed it on its spin to the ground. It almost sounded like its spin broke while it hit the ground. The panther on his left hand, still on it, he grabbed it and snapped its neck making it let go. The one on his leg, still on it, he grabbed it by the fur, ripped it off him, and threw it where the other one was.

 

Dar’s roar continued to be loud and fearless, the crowd even joins in on the yelling, Leksa and others were amazed at the show Dar preformed, and the crowd went wild, foot stomping, swords in the air, chest pounding, as Dar pound the ground as if to mock the creature before him. Gostos was in the crowd joining in the yell. Indra just stood and watched. Dar didn’t wait for the cat he threw to attack again, instead quickly runs on all fours to strangle its neck with his sharp teeth, his weight pushing down while struggling to rip off its skin from its neck as his teeth only went in deeper. The panther with the white patch struggled weakly, but its fight was over as its blood stained the ground. Once it was dead, Dar could see the one with white stripes getting up from the ground when he landed it on its spin, of course that did not kill only made it weaker. The big cat shakes off the pain, and sees Dar raise his head from the bloody cat’s neck, his mouth dripping in blood that is not his own, snarls to the creature that got up. They both growl at each other, then the cat charges to him, Dar gets up and grab the beast by the jaw with his bare hands, the same way he did with the water snake. They struggle to put the other down by weight but Dar manages to push back by getting to his feet. They stay like that for a while until Dar puts his weight on the creature to force it down. The cat lets go, and Dar and the panther circle once and attacks again with its jaw being pull open by Dar’s hands that was covered in blood only this time Dar didn’t let go. He eyed the animal down not letting go of the creature, the crowd still yelling and screaming in excitement. Onya was the first to say “ _Em gonplei ste odon_ (Its fight is over).” With that in mind, Dar’s strength ripped the creatures head off with one final roar was loud and powerful that it shuck the ground as he raised it up in the air for everyone to see. Letting go of the rest of the body, he looks for Onya, and sees Leksa, Kostia and Linkon standing next to her. Dar walks to them with the animals upper jaw in his hands, he looks like he was about to pass out from all the blood he lots, but he didn’t, he stood proud at what he has done, he showed no pain, showed no fear as he fought them, showed no surrender.

 

Dar walked to them and bites the skin and ate it then displayed the jaw of the panther to them. Onya didn’t move, Kostia and Linkon didn’t either, only Leksa moved. She took it and ate the piece he ripped off from and ate the skin.

 

Dar takes a step back to announce the crowd. “ _Ai laik Dar kom Sula,_ ” He yells to the crowd so that they could hear him loud and clear. He continues, “The last of my people. _En Sula gona nowe skur wamplei, Sula gona nowe bamanwada fou baga, en Sula gona nowe set daun gonplei!_   _Ai laik nou Trikru, ai laik yu baga,_ (I am not Trikru, I am your enemy) but I am the last! I came here for refuge, I caused no harm to any of you, yet you treated me like a savage animal that would turn on you and yet I bring no trouble to this village! I am not a savage! I am the last Sula warrior! As a Sula warrior, I’m bound by a single code, as is tradition.” The crowd was silent as they listen to his words. “ _Kru kom Tondici gada in ron op houm, taim ai gada in nou houm_ (The people of _Tondici_ have given me a home, when I had no home), because of this I give you the code of honor. The code bound to me gives me the right to serve under a single clan or tribe. You gave me a home, I give you the code of honor to serve the Trikru and no other. _Ai gonplei ste nou odon!_ ” Dar finally said hoping that they would accept him as one of their own, even if they didn’t he was ready to die, but it was silent but only for a moment until he was swarmed by the excited people of _Tondici_ and he was surprised to see that they accepted him even during battle against the panthers.

 

“ _Goufa ron op nou kwelnes!_ (The child gave no weakness!)” and “ _Em gonplei yuj!_ (He fights strong!)” came from many warriors surrounding him. Few told him “ _Mounin houm_ (Welcome home).” Dar was getting slap on the shoulders by the proud people in the crowd and hugs.

 

Linkon and Kostia pushed their way through everyone and paused when Dar’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing his friends there, and Leksa came right behind them. “May I take a look at your wounds, Dar?” Linkon said. Dar seemed to think about it for a moment, and then his eye searched the crowd for Onya but wasn’t there then nodded his consent to Linkon. “My supplies are at my house.”  Linkon murmured, before offering his hand to Dar to help guide him with Kostia help. Dar let go of them to regain his stance to walk with pride just as a warrior is suppose to do. Finally, they made it inside his tent and Kostia help Dar sit down because he look like he was about to pass out. Dar took off his wolf pelt, and shirt but he winced in pain from the fabric and armor aggravating the wound, Linkon swallowed him awkward, put on his healer face, and helped him. Kostia gets the smelling salt and puts it to Dar’s nose for him to wake up, he then smells it and feels alert. She then helps him with the scent of a jasmine potion to keep him up.

 

“Dar, what you did…that was amazing.” Kostia said to him trying to keep him awake. “ _Mochof, Kostia.”_ Dar said weakly. “You showed true strength Dar, I had no idea the Sula people were so strong. If I had known, I would have consider them joining the Coalition.” Leksa told him in a small wry grin. “Coalition?” Dar tries to say out of breathe. “Leksa has a dream to one day unit the 12 clans.” Kostia answered while looking up to Leksa and a smile on her face. “Yeah, well, I guess I’m the only one to accept your offer, huh? Linkon, how bad is it?” Dar says to in order to change the subject. “The scratches on your stomach are slightly deep, you’re going to need stitching, and the bite marks on your hands can be treated but your left leg needs to be treated now. You lost a lot of blood fighting.” Linkon told him, to which Dar nodded as though he knew this already. “Ok, good. I need you to do something for me, Linkon.” “Sure, what is it?” He curiously asks. “Go and get a poker and put it in the fire.” Linkon goes to do what he says while Leksa and Kostia look to Dar and question him. “Why the poker?” Leksa finally said.

 

Dar lies down on the bed, and says, “It’s an old healer’s trick, using a hot poker on a wound that’s deep to stop the bleeding. Sula warriors use it all the time. It shows that we accept the wound that are given by the enemy.” Linkon comes back with the poker and heads it to Dar. Dar grabs something to chew on as he puts the poker on the scars on his stomach. Skin and tool connected with the heat of the flame, his body sizzled from the treatment. Once he finished, Dar motion Linkon to do his left leg in the same way, again his body starts to sizzle from the hot poker, and that last treatment made him pass out. Linkon was a good healer and tented to Dar’s other wounds as he slept.

 

“He wants to be one of us…? That can’t happen!” Indra yells nearly at the top of her lung. “What’s wrong with it? The boy is capable of handling a fight, and he proved himself to the people of _Tondici_ that he means no harm.” Gostos argues. “We don’t take kindly to strangers, Gostos.” Onya finally stepped into the tent, and made her way to Indra and Gostos. “He’s not a stranger, Indra. He’s been in _Tondici_ for two weeks now. There is no reason why he can’t be one of us.” Indra steps to her with a smug look on her face. “Onya, just tell me why? Why is this child allowed to be here, to be one of us? Since we first met this savage boy, you have become fond of him. Why?” Onya was quite for a moment, as she thought about Indra’s questions and struggled to tell them. What if she did tell them, how would they react? Would they finally stop questioning her about Dar? Onya thought about Dar and while thinking about him, she taught about Selma, which made her smile but only slight. Onya then took a breath and turned to Indra and Gostos who were still waiting for an answer from her. “Dar is the son of my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng words  
> Onya - Anya  
> Leksa - Lexa  
> Gostos - Gustus  
> Kostia - Cotsia  
> Linkon - Lincoln  
> Ripa - Reaper
> 
> Made up words  
> Nameeb - A tribe that live on Phia before the betrayed by the Boat People.


	3. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Dar's victory will shortly end after he finds out the truth to the Coalition. And what will happen if he goes back to Boro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments.

** Chapter 3 ** **– You’re Not Alone**

 

“He’s what…? Onya that can’t possibly be…” Indra shockingly said. Gostos was speechless to hear this. “No one but I know this. Selma, the boy’s _nomon_ was my sister. _Ai strisis_ (My little sister). Many years ago, the leader of the Sula tribe came to the village and offered a truce between our two people. Part of that truce was that my sister was to be bond with the first son of the tribe leader. I was against it but it was not my decision, it was hers. After they were bonded, they left the village to be together. I have not seen her since, and until this day I have not know she bore a child. You ask why I grew fond of this child, why I allowed him to stay in _Tondici_ , is because he is the one thing I have left of Selma.” Onya doesn’t look at them as she plays with her dagger her heart is too heavy in her chest as she is reminded of that day she lost her only sister. “She was…Trikru. And the boy is…” Gostos spoke up unable to finish the sentence. “He wants to prove to be one of us, how can we do that? He may have had training in the warrior way but he is still not ready to fight like one of us.”

 

“Linkon will train him, Gostos. I believe he trust him. As for him becoming one of us…I will give him the test, in time. I want to know if his fighting style is worthy of it first.” Onya turns to them while speaking still playing with the dagger. “I still don’t trust him. But I will follow your judgment Onya.” Indra painfully agreed.

 

Dar was still in Linkon’s tent, he was still unconscious from the treatment. It’s been three days since the attack with the panthers and he’s still recovering from his injuries, Linkon checks on him every day to see how he was doing and he could tell Dar was running back to _Tondici_ from wherever he was, hardly any food was eaten when he looked in his bag. His knife barely a good weapon to use was bent and covered in blood that may possibly been three days old. His scars were a little black from the hot poker but fortunately the bleeding had stopped and it was now covered in salve bandages, of course, his other wounds didn’t need that much attention since there were only minor bite marks that hardly drew any blood. Dar’s been through a lot Linkon knew that even if he was still a stranger he took care of him like an older brother and every day he would clean his wounds and place clean bandages on his leg and stomach that needed to most attention. Naikou, his friend would also come by to help him with Dar if he needed it, of course, Naikou too was a healer just like Linkon. Naikou grabs a rag and places it in a cold bowl of water, rings it out trying to wipe off the sweat on Dar’s faces, just then someone came through the tent flaps and entered seeing Linkon and Naikou attend to the young boy who lied still on the cot breathing in and out slowly. The person spoke up. “Still no change…?”

 

“No. He is recovering, yes, but slowly. He looks like his hasn’t been eating within days, the only weapon he had was a small bend knife that looks to be wearing out and another strike with it and it could break easily. By the way he is breathing, appears to be that he was running all the way here and of course there is the attack with those panthers. It’s amazing how he manage to fight them off with the little energy he had left.” Linkon chuckled while saying still changing his bands.

 

Smiling at what the boy did was true; it was amazing to see what little you can do to protect your own even if you are not one of the Trikru. Looking at the boy on the cot, even though he didn’t look it was very strong even for his age. To grow up in the wild even after his _nomon_ died have been hard for him because no one taught him how to be a warrior, no one taught him how to kill, or to fight, or to heal, and he learned that on his own with no guidance whatsoever. He was like his mother who was too stubborn to stand down from a fight.

 

“Leave us.”

 

Linkon and Naikou looked to each other and did what they were told.

 

She made her way to sit down next to Dar and applied the rag to his face to help his fever a little.

 

“You gave me quite the scare back there. I actually never though you would return, but you did even though you were mistreated by the people of _Tondici_. You came back. I had faith that you would, but I never said anything. I had to be strong for my people, I can’t show weakness.”

 

She looks at him and smiles proudly; she looks at him deeply from the same skin color to the same hair color. It was like looking into a mirror, he looked just like Selma.

 

“You remind me so much of your _nomon_ , Dar. You just don’t know it.”

 

Just as she was about to put the rag to his face, a hand grabbed hers gripping it tight, she didn’t struggle of course because when he opened his eyes he saw her smile at him.

 

“Onya…” Dar barely murmured. “Welcome back, _goufa_.” She places the rag into the bowl and puts it back on the table next to them, turns to him again and touches his forehead to fix his hair. Dar responds to the gentle touch to his head as he closes his eyes. “You have a gentle touch…like _nomon_ …” Onya folds her lips and retreat her smile. “You have not eaten properly. Linkon says it because you lost the energy even while fighting the panthers three days ago. Your weapon…is already useless.” She breaks the bend knife. “Great…” He signs trying to get up from the cot. “…I’ll have to get a new one again. Linkon…he…what did he give me? **_(Sniffing)_** Salve…ok, that’s good. I would have used tea tree oil, but a salve works too.” He winced. “You know what use for healing is?” She helps him get up. “After been alone for 10 months in the wild and being hunted by beasts with claws and fangs, I picked up a few healing tricks I learned on my own, and some from my _nomon_. She was a healer, she was the one taught me how to treat wounds at least the ones that were deep.”

 

Onya stands up with him, still force on his movements making sure he was able to stand. “She taught you…I see…and what did you learned?”

 

Dar stopped in his tracts for a moment to find his balance. “For one thing, my wounds, Linkon said it was deep and I lost a lot of blood from my leg and my stomach so I told him what to do.” “And what was that?” Dar looks to her. “I told him to get a poker in the fire and place it on the wounds it helps to stop the bleeding from going even deeper. If I hadn’t blacked out, I would have told him to put tea tree oil on some wraps to cover the scars. Make sure that I was wake to take an herb, covered it with apple honey, and place it on the scars.”  Onya steps closer to him never taking her eye off him. “And does this work?” “You’ve already seen the many scars on my body, have you not? Trust me it works. It may leave the scars, but it will be heal. She also taught how to kill using pressure points. But I never use it on man.”

 

Onya helps him walk to the tent flaps slowly and steady, he winced at every step he took, his leg was in pain but at least he can still walk. As they stepped out the sun stings his eyes, how long has he been in Linkon’s tent, three days, it would make sense to him. There suddenly was a crowd of people gathered outside Linkon’s tent, people who have been waiting for him to return from slumber, many with gifts, mostly fruits and clothes. The people chant as soon as Dar walks out saying, “ _Kaltaka! Kaltaka! Kaltaka_!” repeatedly. “Kaltaka?” Dar said confused. “It means guardian of man. They give you honor in this because you protected the people of _Tondici_. No stranger would do that. You are the first, Dar.” Leksa came out from the crowd with Kostia at her side.

 

Dar was shower with gifts by the people of _Tondici_ , even the children showered him with gifts. The children giving him hugs surrounded him, one small girl came to him and offered to pick her up, and he obliged. The small child was in his arms and she gave him a necklace made out of animal fangs. “ _Mochof, strik won_ (Thank you, little one).” The little girl smiled and said “ _Mounin houm, Kaltaka_.” Dar puts the child down and Kostia walks to him.

 

“Come Dar, there is something we want to show you.”

 

The people left the gifts for Dar in Onya’s care and the care of her guards, as Kostia held Dar by the arm to try to help him walk, but he assured her that he can do it himself but she refused to let go and insisted in helping him.

 

Leksa led the way but looked back at Kostia and Dar to make sure they were following. She glared at Kostia being too closer to him, a strong pain of hurt buried deep in her chest as she smiles upon him with her brown eyes and the way he looked at her with his baby blue eyes. Nevertheless, as soon as she saw his hand on top of Kostia she let out a small-unheard growl to him, but she didn’t let it show as she knew she had to be strong and Dar already told her that he was not interested in Kostia to being with. Leksa proceeded in the direction to follow. They walk all the way there, taking it slow so that Dar would keep up on a count of his leg. They were nearly out of the village but not too far, as they stop in front of small house that looked it was built there not that it was already there. The house had an outdoor bench, with a small well made out of stone at the far side of the house with an empty barrel next to the bench and there was a window above the barrel and an outdoor tool holder just outside. The door way had a flap that was flitted up to see the inside of it. Inside looked like a drawer maybe filled with new clothes and in the window was another drawer filled with something else maybe. On the top of the small house was covered metal and trees so the rain wouldn’t get in. At the other side of the house was a torch a little further way from the trees and the house. Dar scanned the whole area, from the house and it equipment to the perfect view location of the Heda tent behind them.

 

“This…what is this, I don’t understand.” Dar said unable to find his words as he let go of Kostia.

 

“Leksa and I made it for you, as a way of welcoming you to the village. This is for you Dar.” Kostia said stepping forward to him. “Kostia though it would be a good idea to have the house next to the trees in the silence. It is a good view to the Commander’s tent from here.” Leksa finally turned to face them. “I…I don’t…I don’t what to say…” “Say that you’d stay, if you do you will be protected. And you would not have to feel like an outsider.” Linkon said coming out from behind. “I’ve already stayed when I gave my code to the people of _Tondici_. And I will honor it.”

 

That night came the village had a big celebration to honor the newcomer into the Trikru, there was food and fine wine, music and dance. Dar doesn’t drink wine his too young for it but he does drink water, keeps his mind sharp. As for food, since he has been on the road for most of his life, he has three plates full of good meat, fruits, and greens. No one complained however, for him being three days without food and drink one can only image how much one can chew down. There was talk about Dar’s strength against the three panthers, how a boy – barely 15 cycles (years) old – skillfully killed the intruding animals single handily, and the talks about how he defeated 30 grown warriors on his own. They were boisterous and in good spirits as they continued to gulp down the wine on offer and discussed their excitement over the newcomer would be joining the Trikru for long time. After stuffing his face, a few friendly warriors challenged Dar in some games, and he accepted. Games like lifting heavy objects off the ground, arm battles, and who could run the fastest of course, with he’s leg not completely healed, he lost that game. The children joined in few games too, and a couple of them grabbed Dar by the arm and gesturing him to lift them up to see how strong he was. While Dar was enjoying his new life the Trikru village of _Tondici_ , Onya and Leksa were talking alone with Indra.

 

“Dar is an incredible warrior. For a boy his age, is not easy to survive the woods alone. His _nomon_ may have taught him how, but he’s fighting styles are unusual. I have not seen someone fight in that way.” Leksa was the first to speak.

 

“That is because it is a Sula’s way of fighting. His Sula way I suppose. Now that he has become one of us, Linkon will train him. Leksa, you are my Second, I ask of you to teach him our ways.” Onya said turning to her with her arm behind her.

 

“What of the Coalition…?”

 

“It will wait until Dar is fully a Trikru warrior, you will take him to your coalition with the other clans.”

 

“He will be my Second.”

 

“No,” Indra finally spoke, “he is too savage to be anyone’s Second, I fear that he will not follow orders.”

 

“He is not savage anymore. He proved that.” Leksa said to Indra as she glared her down.

 

“Indra is right, for once. In his state right now, he is unprepared to be a Second. He must learn first – our ways – he will be trained. Once he is ready, he will be tested, as soon as I see improvement. Inform Linkon of this, he will be his guard.”

 

“And what of Dar?”

 

“For now do not tell him, he is a smart boy, I’m sure he will figure it out on his own.”

 

Dar found Kostia walking to him after she talked to some of the elders with their children. She looked like she was enjoying herself with her cup of wine in hand, looked as though she ate. She wore her former tribe clothes, a Nameeb traditional armor she only wore in special occasions instead of her usual village clothes that looked like a slave girl’s garment. Her armor was tailor made to look like a commander’s outfit, with a green and brown color with a small green sash on her right shoulder. The outfit looks light for her, and she wears a dagger attached to her hip, two in her boots, and a sword to her back for protection. Kostia’s face has on war paint and her hair braided back, as Leksa’s, not loose.

 

“So this is what a Nameeb wear in formal occasions?” Dar flirt a little. “I keep up with appearance. You thought I only wore rags to this kind of thing. Expect the unexpected, Dar. I see you too have dress for your celebration.”

 

Dar wore his tribe clothes he made himself, a freshly clean wolf head hood, with wool vest and wolf fur gauntlets and leather pant with metal armor and straps across his chest. He bared no weapons of course, the only weapon he did have was broken. His brown light hair was to be loose and slightly curly that reached his shoulders that were support with a leather headband. His face has war paint and its design was that of a wolf’s face.

 

“It is the least I can do, wouldn’t want the people to think ill of me after I what did to protect them. I barely had time to prepare for tonight, luckily I made this six days ago.” Dar said a little bashful. “Well, it looks good on you, Dar.” Kostia said. “ _Mochof, Kostia_. I have been meaning to talk with you. Do you have a moment…?” She nods and starts to walk with Dar not knowing that Leksa and Linkon were watching them from afar. “This Coalition of Leksa’s, can you tell me of it?” “The Coalition is to unite the 12 clans, this insure that there will be trade for goods passed on by each clan to help one another. Of course, this also prevents any wars to break out if any trespass their lands.” “So it’s an alliance between the clans and their leaders to form as one.” “Yes, exactly…” “I see. If any were the break the Coalition would mean war.” Dar thought. “In a way, yes, so far no one has done so yet.” She assured him. “How many clans have already joined the Coalition?” Kostia took a moment to collect her thoughts and said, “There are about eight so far, the Sankru (Desert Clan), Ailonkru (Iron Clan), and the Hoskru (Horse Clan), and the Wadakru (Water Clan), Valekru (Valley Clan), Kreskru (Moon Clan), Sahakru (Desert Clan), Tundrakru (Storm Clan). They have all sign their allegiance to the coalition. Leksa only needs, is the Juskru (Blood Clan), Floudonkru (Boat Clan)…” Dar interrupts her just when he heard that. “Floudonkru, the Boat Clan? The same one that attacked your village and killed your _nomon_ and _nontu_ (Father). I thought you would have hatred towards them.” Kostia stopped walking and had her eyes to the ground, her smile disappeared and looked like she was about to shed tears by they never came. “I have no hatred towards them, Dar. I must believe what is in my heart, that is was all a misunderstanding. I am still a Nameeb but I am Trikru now and this is my home.”

 

Dar saw the sadness in her eyes as she spoke, her words cut deep in her soul and her voice broke slightly, but she still manages to smile at him, however, he was not fooled by it because deep down she was hurting only she would not admit it or say it aloud. The brown haired girl who Dar knew for two and a half weeks, who became his friend the day he stepped foot in _Tondici_ , had a fake smile on her face. Dar nodded to her approval of understanding, but he felt sorry for her, because like him, Kostia, taken away from her family – barely 6 years old at the time – for her own protection and grew up in a strange land far away from the one she knew. A beautiful girl who has no fear or hatred in her heart, has forgiven the Floudonkru for what they did to her many years ago…the Floudonkru…12 clans…wait, she mentioned eleven of them in the coalition who is the last?

 

“Kostia…” Dar broke the silence, “…you mentioned eleven clans for the Coalition, who is the last?” Kostia was now looking at him and says nothing, knowing he knew the answer she looks away from him, and Dar was taken back when he found the answer she did not say.

 

“Azgeda…S-she wants to negotiate with them? Why?” “For the same reason as the other clans.” Dar steps back shaking his head. “No. I refuse to believe that.” He turned around and left, leaving Kostia behind where she stood.

 

The next morning, Dar was in his new home in _Tondici_ , still sleeping in a small cot on the floor covered in animal furs. Barley dust and he was awaken by Linkon, Dar was startled by this and attacked Linkon out of reflex.

 

“Whoa, relax Dar it’s just me…Linkon. It’s just me.” Dar took a moment to come back to reality and let go of Linkon’s neck when he pin him to the table. “Linkon…by the gods, don’t do that I could have killed you.” With the tight grip, his hands gave the older man he would have. “Yeah, maybe…listen, Onya has informed me of your training…last night, and I’m in charge of helping you.” Dar looks at him before saying, “She wants to test my skills in combat…yeah, she wants to know if I’m worthy of being a true Trikru warrior. I understand.”

 

Dar and Linkon went to the training grounds, that very morning after having their first meal and trained until noon, in record time for the second meal. Linkon was impressed to see that the young boy could keep up with him, a man who has trained since his was just a boy himself. Onya too was also impressed when she witnesses the training Linkon was teaching him. Even though he is still young, Dar was quick on his feet, stronger than most of the children his age, and a fast learner.

 

After days, weeks, and months of training with Linkon, Onya lift that it was time of Dar to take the test. She found him walking with Linkon after their meal. “Dar, may I have a word with you for a moment?” She says.

 

Dar heard Onya calling, and for a second he thought he was in trouble and even looked to Lincoln noticing him giving him the heads up and that it was ok to leave him there.

 

“Have I done something wrong, Onya?” He says as his voice nervous.

 

“No. Come, we leave.” Onya said with her hands behind her back.

 

“Where…?”

 

Onya smile at him, “To face your demons, Dar. Inform my Second Leksa and Linkon as well. We will leave now, on horseback. Pack only what you need.”

 

Dar left to do, as he was order to, he tells Leksa and Linkon to pack as well and get the horses. They leave on horseback to _Boro_ village. A good long 9 days and one hour ride.

 

“You are quite. Why…?” Leksa spoke calmly while riding next to him.

 

Dar looks to her and says, “It’s the journey, Onya said I would face my demons when we get there. What do you think she means?”

 

“Maybe it’s a test, to prove your loyalty.” Linkon finally spoke while riding next to him on the other side.

 

“Perhaps, my mentor is very mysterious when it comes to things like this.” Leksa said with a small smile on her face.

 

“Perhaps… However, why are you two here, if this is to just my loyalty to her.”

 

Leksa turns her head to him, “Onya is my mentor and I do as she says.” _For now_ …, she thought.

 

Linkon turns his head to him, “And I’m an instructed to be your guard on this journey.”

 

It has been 8 ½ days since they left _Tondici_. Moreover, the journey is getting more and more curious to Dar by the minute.

 

There is a familiar scent in the air, the smell was faint but it was still there. He looked to Linkon and then to Leksa who by no surprised has not notice the smell in the air. Dar could not see Onya’s face because she had her back to him and was riding ahead of the three. When Dar got an inch closer…he knew…

 

“Wait…” Dar said sniffing the air like an animal.

 

He stops his horse. The other two look back to him. Onya then stops her horse and looks back.

 

“Why have you three stopped?” She said strong.

 

“That smell…it’s familiar.” Dar sniffed.

 

“What smell?” Linkon sniffed but nothing came to him, “I don’t smell anything”

 

Leksa started to smell the air too, but nothing.

 

“I know where we are…” Dar said to himself.

 

Leksa rode next to Dar concern.

 

“Dar…?”

 

He does not look at her when she spoke only kept his eyes on the road. Dar rides ahead to the strange smell and the other s follows him. The race to the village marked _Boro_ and sees the place abandoned and destroyed by the fire and dead corpses scattered around, crows feeding from them. Dar was the first to climb down the horse.

 

“ _Ai stegeda…ai kru…emo laik hogeda stedaunon…_ (My village…my people…they’re all dead).” Leksa stood on her horse. “The Sula village…” Linkon stepped next to her on the other side. “The Sula village?” Onya rode in the middle. “It’s where Dar was born before the Azgeda destroyed it.” “There’s nothing left…” Linkon’s eyes couldn’t believe what he saw.

 

They mount off the horses and search the area. Nothing but bones and ashes from the people who used to live here. Homes buried to the ground and black smoke still coming off the ground.

 

Leksa looked to the ground and saw something so horrible she could barely say it.

 

“Not even the children survived.”

 

Dar can still hear the screams of so many echoing in his ears, flashes of horrible memories in his head. He walks over corpses of elders, young men and women and children…not the children…Dar stops when he sees a small toy of stuffed wolf buried and having only one eye. Leksa’s eyes glance at a couple of large flaps hanging from poles with a weird symbol she has never seen before.

 

“Strange…Onya, why are there so many symbols here…?”

 

Onya looks to her from afar, “What do you see?”

 

Linkon stands next to Leksa who is also looking at the symbol on the flagpole. “Looks like wolves.” He said.

 

Onya walks over to them. “The symbols of the Sula. The wolves are their protectors. The Sula once believed they were children of wolves and that their spirits were entwine. Man and wolf were as one. In addition, as one they became a warrior. The Sula wear the skin of their wolf comrade as a way of respect.”

 

Leksa finally speaks, “Dar…that’s why he wears the skin…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Heda! I found something.” Linkon spoke his voice was loud, when he yelled. They go to Linkon and found the wolf pelt and a man underneath it with a sword though his chest as he tied to a tree. The corpse looked like it had not removed for years and that is was rotting. It skin was chewed up, and grey looking like it was burned. The dead man’s body was hanged against the pole with rope and his arms were tied from either side of the arrow shape-like pole.

 

“The man looked like he took the worse kind of torture, he burned possible still alive, too.” Linkon shockingly said, “With a sword through his chest.”

 

“I don’t see any other people hanging he must be a special to have this treatment. He must be the leader or chief.” Leksa said examine the area for others like the man on the pole.

 

“He was. Here, the symbol on his arm. The symbol meant that he was the leader of the village and its people, and I don’t see anyone else with the same symbol as we came in.” Onya explained.

 

Dar notice the mark on the dead man’s arm where Onya pointed to, and it looked familiar as though he seen it before. He undid his right gauntlet and reviled the same mark. Linkon notice the mark on Dar’s arm, as well as Leksa. The young boy was speechless he finally stepped back from the corpse murmuring to himself. Onya, Leksa and Linkon just watched Dar walking away from them, like if he was in a trance of black sorcery.

 

“ _Ai nontu…ai nomon…ai stegeda…ai kru…en ste stedaunon…_ (My father…my mother….my village…my people…everyone is dead….) I remember now…I remember…the people…screaming…in pain, elders cut down…the warriors fought to their last breathe…the…the children…butchered like animals…” Dar kept ranting something he somehow remembers when he was a newborn that clouded in his memories. Leksa, Onya and Linkon just stood there watching him as he made his way to the center of the village. He continues talking to himself, “…My first breathe began here…I remember…mother she-she cried…she ran…couldn’t stay here…kept me safe…the hill top I saw everything…even as a newborn babe, I saw everything…” He stopped walking, “…The village burned…at a distance I saw…I saw my _nontu_ die… _nomon_ ran away…tears in her eyes, she ran… _nomon_ died years later…s-she wasn’t strong enough…wasn’t strong…” Tears in his eyes he did not realize, “I promised…I made a promise… _kom en bilaik…ai gonplei ste nou odon…_ (To everyone that…my fight is not over…).” Just to his far right there was a certain noise in the trees coming slowly and slowly. “ _Ai gonplei ste nou odon…ai gonplei ste nou odon…ai gonplei…”_ The sound comes closer and closer as Dar kept repeating that his _fight is not over_ … and at the last step, Dar turned to the sound and saw a white male lion larger than normal. His psychical body did not react to it but he saw it and it looked angry. When he finally let out, “ _ai gonplei ste nou odon_ ,” and the lion charged towards him and Dar ran to it as well.

 

The battle is one of many stories, but no one has witness the larger creature fighting a warrior of this age ever. The lion was furious, but Dar was on a rampage of rage that overwhelmed him, he yelled and screamed at the creature before him. The beast threw him all over the field, and Dar just got back up and attacked the lion without weapons. Bitten and scratched by its claws, thrown to the ground, he was cover in dirt and ash. Dar looked like he would give in, but still got to his feet, blood and sweat covering body, shirt ripped off his body along with his wolf pelt. When the white lion ran to him again, Dar ran and mounted its head to jump over it and land on the opposite side of the field. He had his back to the lion while he try to get up, when the lion circled around, Dar pick up an axe next to him and swung it deep in the lion’s skull. When it fell to the ground besides him, with all rage and bloodlust, Dar held the axe in hand and started beating the dead lion with it as he yelled loud showing his fangs to the sun that beamed in the sky. His eyes were full of death and rage and his teeth craved more blood, as the blood in his veins boiled to a point that he lost control as soon as two other lions came into view. Lincoln was about to make his move when a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving.

 

“He going to get himself killed.” He said to the one who held him back.

 

“Dar is a warrior. He would not be taken down so easily.” Leksa said holding her eyes to the battle.

 

“This is his test, his battle. I believe he will win, he’s a survivor.” Onya said with her head held high.

 

Dar took the axe out of the dead one, threw it to the other one closing in, and ran to the third while grabbing the axe from the second lion. He looked like he was going to attack the third lion but he spun around the second lion while getting the axe from its mouth and stabbing it in its chest where its heart is. The second lion fell. The third tripped over the first lion not moving.

 

Leksa was starting to move. “Leksa, where are you going? He’ll kill you.” She did not look back and kept walking. Her steps barely heard, until Dar swung his axe to her, but stopped when the blade touched her neck. The weapon was dripping in blood, he did not cut her neck, it only sat there as if waiting for her to move, and she did not. Leksa got close to him, yes, so close she could see into his eyes. Dark, full of rage and sadness, almost ghostly. Dar stared at her deeply, fully, anticipating her every move. The boy’s eyes were empty, and Leksa knew that, he lost everything. The evidence was all around them. His subconscious mind would not kill her, because he never killed another human before. He would beat them in combat, yes, but never killed them, that became his weakness. He thought to himself, before all of this, that if he killed another human, warrior or innocent out of power, he would be no better than the Ice Nation who slaughter his people and burned his village to the ground. His breath calmed down, and the light in his stare was finally returning into view. Dar finally saw woke up from his rage and glanced at Leksa who stood before him with the axe in his hand to her neck. For a moment, Dar responded to her without words, his lips touched together. About to speak, Leksa was interrupted when Dar swung the over her head and aimed it at the third lion who got back up and strike the axe deep into the skull of the white beast, killing it. Leksa and Dar turned to each other one last time until Dar broke eye contact, walked to the dead creature, and pulled out the bloody axe from its head.

 

Linkon and Onya walked to Leksa. “He could have killed you, why did he stop?” “Linkon, did you wanted him to kill me?” “No, I wouldn’t want that. I am just surprised he didn’t. We all saw him, he was full of rage and he looked blood hungry. How did he manage to stop?” Linkon corrected. “Dar never killed another human before…I know this because when he step foot into our land he didn’t attack me. The archers attacked him, even with the weapon you found Linkon, he didn’t use it.” Onya spoke. “Quint, shot him first. I saw no weapon in his hands. I assume he bared no weapon when 30 warriors attack him as well.” Leksa says.

 

Dar gets an empty wagon, puts the dead lions in it, and takes it to the horse over the hill. The others go to the hill getting ready to leave. Onya broke the silent air.

 

“Dar, would you take us to your _nomon_ …?”

 

Dar was quite for a moment, then nodded, “Wherever you want to go, I will take you.”

 

Onya led the way, Leksa and Linkon followed with Dar behind, he took one final look back at the village, he showed no emotions, no tears, no smiles or sadness. Just a blank stare, he then rode to catch up with the others.

 

They rode until nightfall, made camp under the night sky. Dar sat on a log looking into the fire, the images in his head played of the slaughtering of his people and the screams they sang in the air. Leksa sat next to him while Linkon and Onya were on the other side of the fire. No one spoke, until Leksa broke the silence, “Dar, in your time of rage, I must ask, were you intended to kill me?” Dar did not say anything at the time, but he did hear her when she spoke and his answer was, “No.” Leksa nod in response. “I had no intention to kill another human, never had the need to. I know will eventually. That is what frightens me, will I become like them, or something else,” Dar’s voice was cold as ice, “you wish to make peace with them, why I ask?” He looked to Leksa, “For the Coalition? Kostia told me of it. It was for the Twelve Clans to have peace without bloodshed, I understand this. The Ice Nation wouldn’t be too kindly of this and they would want more. The queen, she is a cold-hearted bitch who wants more than what she has, she would take what is yours and use it against you. My _nomon_ ’s words, she told of the queen before she died.”

 

Early that morning they made their way to the cavern where Dar and his mother lived for 15 years. Selma’s grave was right outside the entrance of the cave and it had not been disturbed. Inside the cave where still items they manage to find years ago, a few cups, plates, blankets and a couple of useless material things. Onya went inside to look around, of course the cave was big she only manage to go so far that she found something behind a rock, something that was shiny. It was a bracelet. She recognized it from her childhood the exact one she gave her sister when they were children. Dar stood at the base of his mother’s grave, Leksa to his back right and Linkon to his back left, Onya soon came out of the cave and stood next to him.

 

“This is where you buried her?” She waits for Dar to nod in response. “She died well. Back at the village, that man on the pole, he was…”

 

“ _Ai nontu, ai get in_ (My father, I know).” Dar interrupted. Onya turns towards him finishing what she was saying, “He was the leader of your people. That would make you the commander of your village.” Dar couldn’t believe what he just heard. Did she not see what he saw? She was there. They were all there, in the burned village! There was nothing left, no people, not even animals. Echoes of the fallen, still screaming in the air, the wind was foggy and full of smoke, surrounded the village. Dar’s village was a wasteland and the Ice Nation is responsible. “ _Ai Heda kom chit_ (A commander to what)?” Dar scolded, “ _Ai nomon stedaunon, ai kru stedaunon, ai nontu…_ (My mother’s dead, my people dead, my father…)” Dar held back his tears, he had to be strong, “ _Ai laik Heda kom nou won_ (I’m the commander to no one). _Ai don nou won nau_ (I have no one now).” Dar makes his leave.

 

Onya was currently holding the bracelet she found in the cave while watching Dar make his way to the horses. She looked back at her sister’s grave one last time and said to herself, “ _Sha yu don_ (Yes you have)” until she heard Linkon speaks.

 

“You looked like you have seen a ghost. Onya, back at the village, you acted as if you knew the Sula and their culture, did you know his mother too?”

 

“Yes, I knew of the Sula many years ago. It was not to be known among the Trikru, but I knew of them. Selma, Dar’s mother, was my little sister. Only sister.”

 

“You’re sister…” Leksa finally spoke.

 

“Many years ago, the leader of the Sula tribe came to the village and offered a truce between our two people. Part of that truce was that my sister was to be bond with the first son of the tribe leader. I was against it however, but it was not my decision, it was hers. After they were bonded, they left the village to be together. I have not seen her since, and until this day I have not know she bore a child. He is the one thing I have left of Selma. Because she was Trikru so too is the boy. Even though his mother raised him to be Sula, he still has Trikru blood.” Onya was reminded of the memory.

 

“Is that why you punished the 30 warriors who attacked him?” Linkon countered. “He is to be protected; he is one of us now. That why I assign you to be his guard Linkon.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“He may think he is alone, but he will soon realize he is not.”


	4. Farewell, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Onya tell Dar the truth? How far is Leksa and Kostia's relationship going? Tondici has a new recruit but will it have a new enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments

** Chapter 4 ** **– Farewell, My Love**

 

_Goodbye My Lover – by James Blunt_

_Funeral Song – from Xena Warrior Princess_

 

 _Tondici_ had a big fest after their Kaltaka’s big hunt during his journey with Onya, Leksa and Linkon. Dar himself took his meal left for home. He couldn’t bear the thought of facing anyone just yet. Kostia wanted to go to him but Leksa assured her that he needed time to himself.

 

Inside, he sat on a stool under the table and ate his food while watching the people outside his window. They looked happy, smiles on their faces, laughter in the wind. He enjoyed the sight of the children playing only wishing he had that kind of life with his people. He can’t. Not anymore. He grew too fast in his life. Dar is no longer a boy; he is a warrior, now and forever.

 

It had been three months until winter, the Sula boy had earned his place in the Trikru, and he became a good and loyal friend to Leksa, she has been like a sister to him, as well as Kostia. Linkon became like older brother to him. Onya grew tired of deceiving him; Dar knew she knew about the Sula Tribe and about his mother and he wanted answer from her lips alone. She told him the truth, about everything. He didn’t take it well. He cursed at her, yelled at her, told her that she could have saved her. For all Onya knew, she couldn’t have known about her sister’s life, she didn’t know about Dar. If she did, Onya would have done anything to get her back, even give up her own life in order to save her sister. Dar was heartbroken, his tears wanted to shed but he couldn’t let them go. He can’t. He’s a warrior, and warriors don’t cry. Onya had the urge to embrace him, now staring down at Dar with such an incredible pain in her heart, she did the impossible that went against her warrior status, walked to him got down to her knees and hugged him in a tight embrace. He jolted at first touch and he struggled for release but she wouldn’t let go. Dar finally gave in to her and started to cry. Onya shed a few tears herself even had the courage to plant kisses on his head. She rocked him to help ease the pain they felt to have to lose someone they most cared about, his mother, and her sister.

 

For what seemed like forever, they both stopped crying but just held each other not wanting to let go just yet. Dar was so close to her that he could hear the sound of her heart in her chest, her grip was strong, strong enough to live to protect the only family she has left. The room was quite only the sounds of the outside was heard. The floor is cold even though it was cover in rags. “I think she would have wanted to see you.” Dar found his voice again. “And I her... I think she would have wanted for us to know each other and to live, don’t you?” She comforts. He nods his approval. “Come, I would like to show you something.”

 

They soon get up from the floor and head out the tent. They may their way to the stables they kept the horses and there were many of them. From males to females, and their color from brown, black, white, tan and spots. But there was one, just one that stood out from the rest. It was black horse with white mane and tail, a one-year-old horse, a very stubborn horse. “This horse is trained but it would not let anyone ride him. A stubborn creature at that,” Onya said to Dar. “Those who tried were thrown off his back.” Dar looked at the yearling with a long glare when the horse turned to him they seemed to be communicating with each other without using words. “He hasn’t left the stables since he was born and he hasn’t been given a name yet.” “Open the gate.” Onya focused on Dar, looking back to the horse. “I don’t think that’s wise. He won’t let anyone ride him.” The gate opened and Dar stepped in slowly, “He has the spirit of a warrior, he won’t let anyone ride because they are not worthy.”

 

“How do you know this?”

 

“He told me.”

 

Onya was shock to hear that, “He told you? How did he tell you, it’s just an animal?” The horse got angry and starting stomping his legs. “After spending time in the forest for 10 months, one can almost lose his mind to the wild and sometimes eventually hear animals speak the way we do with words.” Dar said with his hands up careful not to frighten the horse before him. Onya was confused, “You speak with the animals?” “It is one of my gifts, something I heard on my own. Do you remember the young creature we saw on my first travel to _Tondici_? I knew the poor creature was hungry, and it asked me if it could have some of the meat from the water snake. So I gave it to the poor beast.” Dar got close to the black/white haired horse and touched his nose with his hand; the two stared at each other burning their eye into their souls. The horse relaxed in his touch, Dar was calm and gentle. The horse just let him on his back Onya then opens the stable to let them go. Dar and the horse just rides around within the horse gate, everyone in the village heard the horse and saw Dar on top of it, riding. “I’m starting to think he likes you, Dar.” Onya cried from the entrance. “I think so too.” Linkon came out of the crowed. “The horse that could not been ridden, have you thought of a name Dar!” He looked to Linkon with a smile on his face. “Argo, his name is Argo.” Dar yelled to him. “A strong name, a very loyal name too, then he is yours.” Onya smiles to him.

 

To afar, Leksa sees Dar on his new horse, Argo. Kostia motioned her to her side. “Dar seems to be happy.” She says in a whisper only Leksa can hear. “Yes, he is.” Leksa retreats to the tent.

 

“You’re holding council with the elders of the clans, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How long?”

 

Leksa winces. “Too long, if I had to guess.”

 

A smile, then a laugh, from Kostia. “They do love to argue, don’t they? Those old farts always seem to think they know better than I do, never mind that I am definitely not some kid who just picked up her first mortar and pestle.” An undercurrent of irritation, buried deep in her joking.

 

“You seem tense.” Frank and open, like always, driving home to the heart of things.

 

She sighs, casting her eyes to the table. “More like anxious, trapped, maybe? I don’t know.” She shakes her head. “I’m so close to finishing my training, I mean, I basically have, I just…”

 

“You’re sacred you’ll mess up somehow,” Kostia finishes, a spark of something like playfulness in her eyes. Kostia pauses for her response from Leksa, and then she’s all rolled eyes and wry smiles. “I know full well what you’re feeling.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It helps to get away.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“That’s why I have you. The one part of my life that is not all negotiations and war plans and logistics. You’re my escape.”

 

“I know that.” Hands brush against each other, the contact electric, begging for more. Kostia pulls back and sighs, but wistfully, looking into the eyes of her love. “You have your council. I’ll…I’ll take my sketchbook to the woods, maybe speak with Dar for a while.”

 

“I don’t like you spending time with him alone.”

 

“Leksa…”

 

“I made it clear to him that you are mine.”

 

She smiles to her. “I will always be yours, but Dar is my friend – our friend. I’m sure he will respect that.”

 

“He did say that he has no interest.”

 

“You see.” The corners of her mouth curl up.  “I will be at our waterfall. Our escape.”

 

Leksa brings that long, light, artist’s fingers to her lips, a gentle kiss. “Wait for me when you get back? I’ll need some escape time of my own after this.”

 

“Wait for you?” She throws back her head and laughs, black eyes flashing. “Always, Leksa. Always.”

 

That was mid-morning. It is just after sunset now, the twilight seeping in through the cloth covering the window of their home. She can no longer deny the suspicion that crept into her mind hours ago; twilight creeping from daylight to dusk is their most treasured time together. Kostia never fails to miss this bleeding of color, not unless the bleeding of warriors draws her away.

 

There has been no fighting today.

 

Leksa raises her head, hardens her mouth and eyes. She shows this face her people. This is the face she lets slip away when only Kostia is in the room.

  

 _I am overreacting_ , she tells herself, as she stands before the door. _Someone in the village has taken ill. She stayed out longer than she meant, and is on her way home, even now._

 

Somehow, this does not make her feel better, but nonetheless, she strides out, needing no armor nor war paint to make those posted outside stand at rapt attention. “Gostos. Has Kostia returned to the village?”

 

“Yes, she is with Dar and Linkon at the stables.” He speaks firmly. She nods. “Then I will go to them.”

 

She made her way to the stable where the three were, and sees them feeding the horses. Dar feeds his new horse apples as well as the others, Kostia brushed them, and Linkon feed them water.

 

“Why have you not told me you’ve returned?” She questioned.

 

“I thought you were still in your meetings, I did not wish to disturb.” She laughed.

 

Leksa shakes her head in disbelief. She walks up to her, the attention on the horse beside her. Its hair soft in her touch, until another soft touch met them, that same electric contact she felt before. “Come, I will wait for you.” Only in a whisper, she can hear.

 

She nods in agreement. Leksa returns to the tent waiting for the love of her life to return. Dar walks to Kostia continuing to feed the horses, he nudged her gently, barely seen. “You better go. I will stay here and take care of them for you.” Kostia just smiled to him handing the brush to him and walking out the door.

 

Leksa stands examining the war maps on the table, her back to Kostia. She studies the map with deliberate nonchalance, ignoring the brown eyes boring into her back. The tent flap barely has time to rustle shut as Leksa feels Kostia’s hands spinning her round into a desperate kiss. One hand on her hip, one hand buried in the hair at the back of Leksa’s head, Kostia doesn’t give one signal inch as she take Leksa’s mouth for her own and it’s all Leksa can do to remain upright. There are too many layers between them already so she begins to nudge Kostia back towards the bed. She gasps five seconds later because Leksa is at her neck and this time she sucking Kostia’s pulse point until her knees begin to tremble. She makes a few more noises of protestation but Leksa silences her with a look as she begins yanking at the buckles of Kostia’s coat. In practically no time at all Leksa has divested her of every bit of clothing without managing to lose one bit of her own. She bends her over and Kostia is still unsure why she is so excited to obey. Heat takes her system as she complies, bending forwards until she’s pressed flat against the bed, the same bed where they sleep together for some nights alone. Now she only wants to fell Leksa’s hands on her body, thankfully it doesn’t take long. One of Leksa’s hands comes forward to muffle Kostia’s cry as two fingers of her other slip inside the girl from behind and Kostia doesn’t even have time to wonder at the way Leksa makes her feel before she’s screaming her stifled release into Leksa’s hand. Not that’s the end of it.

 

Kostia flipped Leksa over removing her clothes as she kisses her down from his soft lips to the smoothness of her neck. Once the last piece of clothing was gone, Kostia began guiding lazy kisses on Leksa’s body after the orgasm she gave her Kostia had a right to. Her kisses are leaving Leksa helplessly whine like a weakened animal.  Leksa groans as Kostia’s tongue slowly tease her bellybutton. Her hands instinctively go to thread through the brown tresses on Kostia’s head and pull her closer and their lips contacts.

 

Multiple near-release experience has kind of made Leksa want to beg.

 

The last one had been particularly excruciating, a single thrust is all it would have taken for Leksa to fall over that exquisite precipice. Just one more movement from the girl now smirking up at her from between her thighs and Leksa would have felt an all-consuming tidal wave rip through her. Instead, she was left only with that disappointing mumble of _not enough_ from her body as Kostia’s fingers halted their moments and Leksa’s walls clenched pathetically around them, urgently trying to drag them deeper. Her legs shake with the unfairness of it all and Leksa can feel herself twitching as Kostia breathes wetly against her, refusing to allow her to calm down. She wants to scream but she knows she can’t, she must remain quite…but Kostia isn’t making that an easy task. Her fingers are uncompromising, driving in to Leksa with just enough force to make her feel every single thrust.

 

They move within her, pressing against spots deep inside that make Leksa sink lower and lower in her fingers because she can no longer hold herself together. Her fingers lay white knuckles against the fur covers of their bed in a determined grip because she’s terrified Kostia will stop again if she lets go and Leksa needs this. Her core begins to tighten in delicious anticipation once more and Leksa almost half expects somehow senses Leksa’s impending release, Kostia’s pace only quickens and…

 

In addition…

 

 _There_.

 

Leksa’s eyes squeeze shut to see only blinking stars. It’s violent the way it hits her. Her walls clamp down against Kostia’s fingers and breathing becomes impossible as every muscle in her body tenses at once, still and unmoving in taut fury as Kostia continues her motions down below. The powerful upward surge of her hips is completely uncontrollable when the pleasure finally floods swiftly through Leksa’s system forcing her to ride that glorious wave. Kostia actually struggles to hold Leksa in place when she loses herself to the sensation. This is more than just the low-level surface enjoyment Leksa has experienced, this runs right through her and all she knows is the impossible jolts sparking her with every gentle slide of Kostia’s fingers guiding her back down from whatever corner of the land Kostia has just sent to her.

 

The months passed, the weather has become cooler, dropping significantly since the last hunt, though it is uncomfortable or cause to wear thicker clothes. Some species of birds are next to scarce as they have flown off the approaching winter, but Leksa promises that snow-season brings on more species of prey as well.

 

The Trikru no longer are so threaten by Dar’s presence after their acceptances to the clan, aside from a few, avoid him altogether. Even Indra, at Dar’s slow but steady improvement in training with Linkon, is less cold to him.

 

The first of snow…

 

The grey, thick clouds had loomed over the sky ominously for the past few, chilly days and when Dar inquired about them, Linkon would only smile knowingly and tell him to wait. Leather clothes traded for thick, fur coats of skinned woodland animals with pieces underneath to keep them warm. Much of the flora and fauna vanished as frost chilled the earth, but as promised, white jackrabbits and weasels scurried about, chased by wolves with fierce teeth but savory meat.

 

Moreover, when the first white flurries fell from the sky, tickling Dar’s nose and being trap in his lashes, he watched in amazement, frozen in the wonder of yet another one of the world’s greatest treasures.

 

Many of the younger Trikru ran about in excitement, whopping loudly and scooping what they could of the snow dusting the earth to hurl at their companions.

 

Kostia raced up to him, Leksa just steps behind. “Is this not wonderful?” she laughed. “The first snow is always best!”

 

“Snow…” The word alone had no meaning to him, because in his youth he never ever seen snow before.

 

He hears Kostia and Leksa laughing, and embracing, Leksa spun her around in a circle. The young boy noticed but kept his glance at the sky, when Kostia smiled, cupped Leksa’s cheeks, and kissed her.

 

Linkon noticed Dar reaction to the sky, and moving towards him.

 

“Is this the first time you’ve seen snow Dar?”

 

Dar tunes in to the motion of Linkon’s footsteps, his attention towards him. “Yes.”

 

Kostia put down by Leksa’s grip and their attention to Dar was a friendly smile.

 

“Oh that remains me, I must be somewhere. If you will excuse me...”

 

“Dar, where are you doing?” Kostia yelled.

 

“To meet an old friend of mine. I won’t be long.”

 

Dar makes his way to the stables to get Argo on their first travel in the snow. The door opened and greeted by Onya. She looked puzzled when she notice Dar readying his horse.

 

“Dar, where are you off to?”

 

“Out to meet a friend of mine, I’m taking Argo with me.”

 

“Not alone, you’re not… Linkon will accompany you.” She commanded.

 

“You worry too much, _ontie_. I’ll be fine.”

 

 _Ontie_ , Onya liked the sound of that. After all, he is her _nefyu_.

 

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere without me…” Linkon said from afar.

 

“Or us…” Kostia joined as while as Leksa. Dar doesn’t believe his eyes when he rolls them. “Can’t say no to you, can I?”

 

They shook their heads and still kept the smiles on their faces. Soon gathering their horses, they made the way to the forest. The snow thickens a little but barely high, enough to still see footprints. There were many, all of different animals. Looked for something familiar in the tracks he stopped Argo and mounted off to examine the tracks closer. He smiled when he noticed them.

 

“He’s close. He’s out hunting.”

 

“Hunting what…”

 

“Looks like rabbit tracks…see here? There was a struggle. The rabbit is quick, but it was caught there near the trees.”

 

Kostia looked confused. “Dar, who exactly are we looking for?”

 

He didn’t answer. Going to his feet, looking around to hear the sound of the wild, he then whistled loud in a rhythm. Waiting for any noise, but nothing, he whistled again. A sound heard from a distance, Leksa ready her sword to guard Kostia, as well as Linkon.

 

The sound came closer, has heavy breathing came from its lungs. The grey wolf from before, the same one who warned him that three panthers came to _Tondici_ , the same creature he feed who was starving to death. Ready to attack, Leksa and Linkon move towards the creature when Dar blocked their path…

 

“What are you doing?” He moved in front of his furry companion before they could do anything. “He’s my friend. He was the one who told me that the panthers were near the village.”

 

“He knew…? And you speak with him…?” Linkon echoed. He adjusted the reins in his hand then sheathed his blade behind his back.

 

“The Sula consider wolves as family, remember? He has a warrior’s spirit.” Leksa reassures him, sheathing her blade behind her back.

 

“As for speaking with the wolf, how is it you manage to communicate with him?” Kostia is next to question.

 

“I’ve spent 10 months in the wild, nearly losing my mind to it. I was just somehow able to hear the sound of the animals speak, just the same as we do. I became one with them.”

 

Kostia’s movements grabbed his attention, and he watched her approach the wolf slowly. Leksa was curious about the wolf and noticed it had two tails, she noted his close proximity to Dar. Carefully, she knelt down so that his left side faced the wolf.

 

Leksa parted her lips, but words failed her as Kostia and the wolf held each other’s gaze in a long stare. She cleared her throat and softly said, “What is his name…?”

 

Dar spoke to the wolf. “He’s name is Ruh, it’s a Sula name. It means headstrong, and powerful.”

 

Kostia raised her left hand and open to the wolf. She allowed him to sniff her then received him acceptance. Once their relationship was established, she threaded her long fingers into the wolf’s fur along his neck. Her brown eyes mirrored his blues.

 

“A fitting name,” Leksa conceded. A faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips, but it vanished as she hears Kostia scream. One-step made, but stopped when she heard her laugh. “Kostia…?”

 

“He likes me, Leksa.” She laughs when Ruh licks her face and wagging his tails.

 

Ruh stops when Dar gets his attention. “Ruh, what have you to tell me?”

 

Ruh speaks with him but the others can’t understand what they are speaking. Talking only with their minds, Dar’s face explains that whatever the wolf said was not good.

 

“Where,” Dar said, anger in his voice. “Where are they? When…?”

 

“What is he saying, Dar…?” Linkon nervously said.

 

“Azgeda approaches.”

 

_They are coming here, now._

 

“Ruh get your family to safety and leave not a trail behind.” The wolf leaves quickly. “We have to go now warn the others.”

 

“Maybe they came for the coalition. Leksa…?”

 

“I called for no meeting yet.”

 

“I still can’t believe you want to negotiate with them, they bring nothing but trouble.”

 

“And how would you know if they would come in a banner of peace?”

 

“Banner of peace? They buried my village to the ground and slaughtered my people. What makes you think they will not do the same to you…?” Suddenly the sound of an arrow whooshes out from the trees, and passes through Kostia’s right arm. She screams in pain, Leksa runs to her calling her name when another arrow shot at Dar’s shoulder while he tried to cover Leksa and Kostia as well as Linkon.

 

“Archers in the trees. One in front and one behind us. I’ll go.”

 

“No, you stay with Kostia. Linkon and I will go.”

 

The boys take their positions back to back to locate the archers in the trees until Dar see the reflection of one of them on his left axe in hand and the other to his right. Notifying Linkon, he takes the shot with his arrow in front while Dar swirls around and throws his axe on the other side. When they killed the archers, they made their way to the horses and retreated to the village. Of course, unknown to them, was one more archer keeping a close watch on them from a distance. Quickly going to the healer’s tent, she laid her down on the cot and calls for Naikou to remove the arrow out of her, while Linkon helps Dar remove his. After removing the arrow, Naikou gave her salve for the pain and wrapped the wound, Linkon did the same for Dar. Leksa then orders Naikou to leave so it was just the four of them alone in the tent.

 

Leksa cupped her cheek. “How do you feel?”

 

Kostia smile at the green-eyed girl before her. “Fine, thank you. Naikou…he’s a fine healer.”

 

“This is my fault. I should have gone alone.” Dar said feeling guilty.

 

Linkon reassures. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“Yes it is. They were Azgeda who attack us. I found this, on him. An Azgeda symbol in his bag. And this…”

 

It is a note that was in Trigedasleng. Reads: “GO TO _TONDICI_ AND CAPTURE HER----” and it cuts off there.

 

“That’s all it says, it seems to be a piece missing or it was burned off. What does that mean…?” Linkon questions.

 

They had no clue. The room was silent like a grave. Observing each other and the question at hand, they found no answers. Feeling uneasy in his chair, he raised walking back and forth in a circle around the room until his eyes closed and his fist met the table and an empty bottle crashes to the ground. He curses causes Leksa to remove herself from where she sat angrily but calm with her stoic but deadly gaze walks towards him.

 

“Control yourself before I put you down myself. Do you really want the whole village to know of your outburst?”

 

“My apologize Leksa. Nevertheless, if the Azgeda come it will be the end of the line.”

 

“Not if we are careful.”

 

“They shot at Kostia because of me. She would not have been hurt if I went alone. That last shot was aimed at you, Leksa and I took it. And if they come here it will not be under a banner of peace it’ll be war and if that happens…we…” He is at a loss for words, taking a deep breath. “I already lost my village and my people to those monsters. I don’t plan to lose another.”

 

The room was silent again the three listen to his words.

 

“For the last few months I’ve been here, it became my home. You have welcomed me here when I was nothing but a stranger in your lands. I had nothing, and for the last few months, I thought I did, but now I have a home, I have friends, I have a family, and you three are the closest thing I have to siblings. I will not let them destroy my home. I can’t.”

 

They all knew each other very well, they were more than friends they were family. The only family Dar ever knew. Aside from anger, was pain of losing something he most cared for, even the thought of it broke his heart. Leksa was silent while reading his thoughts from his eyes; his words were true which means she needed to think of a plan and quickly.

 

“He is right we are more than just friends. We are a family. We need to think of a plan.” Kostia spoke from where she sat.

 

Even the touch of Kostia’s words came to her heart. Leksa, herself had to admit that she too care for Dar as a brother. “Linkon send Onya, Indra and Gostos to me in the war room, there are things we need to disguise.” Linkon nods and makes his leave. “Dar stay here with Kostia, I will call if I need you.” He nods nervously. Leksa grabs his arm to try to comfort him without changing her look in her eyes. “ _Hei, ste yuj_ (Hey, stay strong).”

 

It has been hours and Dar was getting impatience. Kostia was ok; her wound healed as well as Dar’s and after cleaning up the mess he made, Kostia saw the tense in Dar she just smiles at him. She soon stands from where she sat and makes the bed neat for when it is time to use it, it would be ready. She hums when making the bed, a soft tone that was the same gently sound for the morning birds just before the first meal of the day. The tone was right on cue, with the rhythm of her voice and the way she moved. Her face never changed when she hummed, the sound of her voice was that of angels, it was beautiful; it is no wonder Leksa has such a care for her. Dar hears the humming and thought that he was doing it, of course, he wasn’t with all the worry running through his head about the Azgeda invading the village he sworn to protect. He soon forgot that Kostia was still inside with him. He cocked his head to the side with a confused look.

 

“Are you…humming?” She nods. “Why are you humming? This is not the time to hum, not when the Azgeda are near. Stop humming.”

 

“I only hum when I think of Leksa it helps to calm my mind. Dar I know the Azgeda are coming, but there is nothing we can do about it right now. I know you are tense, I can see that in your eyes, but you must have patients and clear your head.”

 

“And what, forgive them? Ha. I’m not like you Kostia, I can’t just forgive and forget what they did and what they are about to.”

 

“Then you have lost.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If you given to that, it would be seen as weakness and they will take power over that. You show true strength today, you were able to save my life as well as take an arrow for Leksa. You showed that you were as tough as iron and you did not break in front of the people when you fought the three panthers that night. You showed no fear in death yet you fear it in others. All life is precious Dar, and when it is their time to die, they will expect it.”

 

“Is it the Nameeb way or the Trikru?”

 

“Both. I will go see what is keeping them so long.”

 

“Oh, no you’re not. Leksa put you under my care, if anything were to happen to you she would have my head.”

 

“She will not.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Dar, I know her longer than you. She may look cold and heartless, but she cares. She will not cause harm to you, she finds you to be a faithful warrior who may find one day to be at her side.”

 

There was a crash, a loud one. There were screams, shouts, and swords clashing into each other, horses galloping with warriors on their backs. The warriors wore different war paint that the Trikru and different color of clothing. Azgeda warriors. They are here.

 

“They came. We need to get to Leksa.”

 

“No, too dangerous. I need to take you somewhere safe. Come on, follow me.”

 

Dar takes Kostia and sneaks out of the village away from the Azgeda in order to keep her safe. Luckily, for him it worked, but unfortunately, Leksa, Onya, and Gostos were nowhere to be found, of course, Indra and Linkon stay to fight off the enemy alone with the rest of the Trikru army as well as Naikou. The Azgeda were everywhere killing people, even innocents. From a far distance, Leksa and Onya watched the destruction of their village while Gostos kept an eye out for enemies.

 

“I cannot watch while our people are slaughtered.”

 

“If you go, you will die. The enemy will not take the people so easily. We are stronger than them.”

 

“We must go. Now before they see us.”

 

Dar and Kostia were far away from the village, still snowing but it got strong. Nearly 3 ½ inches deep, Kostia was getting tired, hungry and cold. There was a space between them, and Dar could hear Kostia breathing heavy.

 

“I think we should stop.”

 

“No, there’s a cave nearby somewhere, we should be safe.”

 

“Dar I don’t think they will be able to find us, ok, not in this weather.”

 

Horse sound came from around the corner. “How wrong you are my dear.” Someone spoke in English.

 

All of a sudden, Azgeda warriors on horseback surrounded them no less. There were three older men one to the right and two at the left, a young girl about the same age as Kostia and Leksa to the right, and there in the middle rode her…the Ice Queen. She was an older woman, yes, but she looked young. Dar, with his axes at the ready, snarls at her and her men, while keeping Kostia behind him near a tree.

 

“You, you’re the Ice Queen.” Kostia said calmly, trying not to panic.

 

“You must be Kostia, you are even prettier than I’ve imaged.”

 

Dar growls and snarls at the Ice Queen.

 

“My name is Nia, queen of the Ice Nation, and these are my faithful warriors.” She says with a smile.

 

“Cut the small talk, why are you here in my village?” Kostia snarls.

 

“How rude, you dare speak to a queen in such a tone. If any one of my people spoke to me in such a way, they would have their tongue cut off.”

 

“You are not my queen.” Kostia spat.

 

The Ice Queen just smiled at that, she looked towards Dar this time, studied him, he was anger and his eyes were dark with death.

 

“And who is this, you’re pet?” She questioned.

 

Kostia stood silent. Relieving that he was her friend was weakness especially to an enemy. The queen kept her eyes to Dar. He didn’t wear his attire of a Sula but some old rags to cover him from the cold.

 

“You look familiar, boy, tell me have we met before?” He stood silent. “What clan do you hail from?” Nothing was said. “What is your name, boy? Answer me.” She yells.

 

“He doesn’t speak. He is a mute.”

 

She nods. “A savage then, I assume he will not tell me anything, which brings my attention to you.”

 

Kostia’s heart skips a beat, she steps back but only slight. Dar hears her stepping back and he does the same.

 

“What do you want with me?”

 

“My spies tell me you may have information of your beloved Leksa. I want that information if I have to beat it out of you.”

 

“I would never talk.” Kostia snarls.

 

She was trying to be strong, but suddenly she got the chills and she realized it wasn’t the cold at all, but the fear she was feeling in that moment. The only thing keeping her from feeling even more scared, was Dar at her side and the thought of seeing Leksa again. She knew Leksa was going to rescue her. She knew Leksa would come and save them.

 

“So, you are Leksa’s secret, uh? Leksa kept you really hidden. She must care about you a lot.” The Ice Queen said. “What a shame she will die with the rest of the Trikru rats, very soon I may add.”

 

“No, not if she kills you first.” She said with every piece of bravery that remained in her body. The Ice Queen’s laugh was heard within the group, possibly in the entire woods. Her cynical laugh was giving Kostia chills in her bones, but her face didn’t show a damn thing. She must be strong. She knew help was on the way. She needed to keep herself alive and showing weakness wasn’t an option.

 

“She can try.” Finally replied the Ice Queen. Her cynical smile turned into a really serious face in a second. “We can make this easy or hard. It is your choice.”

 

Kostia laughs, her voice dry and cracked from disuse and cold air. “Here’s easy: you set us free and I convince Leksa to let you live.” She knows that will not happen; why would Nia show her face, if Kostia might be released? If there were any chance of her returning, the Queen would have stayed far out of her sight. Yet here they both are.

 

“You will never see your beloved Leksa again.” Her words are sharp, painful, but Kostia can’t help but notice how trite they are. _Is there no creativity left in the world?_ “ _Sis em op_ (Take her).”

 

Immediately two men got off their horses and went for her. Dar was ready. He did everything he could to push them back, but two of them shot arrows at him. He charged them but another arrow was shot from above the trees, he snarls at the pain but he ignores the bleeding. The two men started beating him, but Dar fought back as best he could. When he cut the larger man and he was shot with an arrow every time. He bore his teeth at them, shot with an arrow. Tried to cut them down, and shot with another. Dar’s growl was large, even though he was shot with many arrows, he stood his ground in order to protect Kostia from them. He was brave, strong. He could hold his own. He proved that with 30 Trikru warriors before. He showed his teeth at the enemy, blood oozing out of him, sweat pouring down, Dar kept Kostia behind him at all cost not letting anyone near her even if he fell. The third man came down his horse and joined in. Dar took all three but was shot again. All Kostia could do was watch as her friend fought to the death in order to save her from the ice bitch. The snow stain with his blood, Dar kept his feet to the ground not giving them the satisfaction of backing down. He was a Sula after all, and a Sula never fears death, never cowards before an enemy, never surrenders a fight. His people would have been proud to have him as their Heda. Their commander. His roar was loud, strong, and deadly. Many arrows on him and blood everywhere, he became something far worse than death, he was a demon, even the Ice Queen feared him, but didn’t show it. The last arrow took him down, the men to the ground approached, but Kostia stopped them from getting closer and shielded Dar with her body.

 

“That’s enough. Let him go.” Heart broke as her friend breathed heavily.

 

“It was his choice to fight,” She smiled, “and now he will die.”

 

“No, take me.” Kostia wanted to vomit. “Take me, and let him live.”

 

Without even realizing it, Dar spoke so low that no one could hear, not even Kostia who was so close to him. The Ice Queen had a serious look on her face, but laughed her cynical voice. “I knew you would surrender,” breathing out, “eventually.”

 

Her warriors walked to her, Kostia only had moments left, she lend to the Dar’s ear and whispered something to him, as a message to Leksa telling her that she loved her and that she will meet her again. The two men walked to her and pull her very violently, and then dragged her by her hair to the queen. She screamed so loud she thought she could never speak again. They tied her up on put her on a horse. One of the men asked about the boy. The Ice Queen thought for a moment but then realized that with so many arrows to him would not least.

 

“Leave him here to die. The animals will feast on his flesh.”

 

The soon leave and the warriors to the tree vanished. The sound of a horn signaled a treat and the Azgeda vanished with only a few men left. For the first time in many years, Dar was defeated by his own enemy, he never surrendered, and didn’t fear death, and he fought to survive. He came too, he got up from the ground, broken and heavy breathing and retreated back to _Tondici_ after noticing the foot prints the ice bitch and her merry band of soldiers was gone in the snow.

 

 _Tondici_ suffered some damage but everyone was ok. Some minor injuries but nothing serious. Linkon and Naikou gathered the injured to the healer’s tent, Indra talked with a few warriors and plan to attack the Azgeda, but was interrupted when Leksa told her to stop the attack.

 

“What is going on?” She doesn’t need to yell, her voice sharp and cool; her presence outside is enough. She takes in the Indra by the shoulder and the wary eyes of the two scouts, finally returned, but alone, they’re alone.

 

“The Azgeda have left there is no sign of them.” One of the scouts says.

 

That was good. “What of the others?”

 

“No.”

 

Others have gathered, slowly exiting their homes to see what the distress is. Onya searched for Dar and Kostia at the Naikou’s tent but they were not there.

 

“Kostia and Dar are gone.”

 

 _What?_ Leksa couldn’t believe her, she told them to stay there. Suddenly there was talk from a villager that a wanderer was coming. As soon as she hears that, Leksa draw out of her sword and turned around but instead of the enemy, it was Dar. He looked like hell, a walking death. Arrows to his back and shoulders and arms, blood everywhere he could barely walk. With the blood lose he was getting dizzy, but he manage to look at the others, heavy breath, he smiled a little knowing that he returned home until he fell to the ground. Linkon and Onya run to him and quickly take him to the healer’s tent.

 

_Nevertheless, where is Kostia?_

 

Dar woke in a bed. It was dark all around him, but Dar was strangely warm and comfortable for all of two seconds before he tried to move and his muscles screamed their protest. He groaned and blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to see where he was. His face hurt, his ribs hurt, his arms and hands hurt. He wasn’t sure why he picked a fight with himself. Okay he knew exactly why. He was in battle with death himself. He was surprised at how easily he could recall events though; sure, that he must’ve sustained a mild concussion at least. However, his head was only slightly throbbing and could easily just be from dehydration. He realized when he tried to touched his face, but his muscles protest when he lift it only to find that it was covered in bandages. In fact, if he recall, his whole body was covered in bandages and with the pain, he’s feeling he couldn’t be moved and even if he tried he would be light headed and fall to the ground. By the smell of the room and the blankets, he knew he was back in the place that Linkon had nursed him in. after finally fluttering his eyes open, he confirmed it and that it looked about late afternoon. Judging from how his injuries had healed, Dar gathered it was about one or two days after his fight with the Azgeda, but he wasn’t really sure. He winced as he struggled up into a sitting position, surprised Linkon wasn’t there to help him. He could smell food in the room though and then something else that was excessively familiar. His axes were hang and cleaned, but when he looked at them a flash come to his mind of blood and the events before. He winced loud this time, and his head hurt, the sounds alerted Naikou who was nearby, and protest him not to get up from the bed. He told him he was out for a week, and everyone thought that their Kaltaka was at his end.

 

“A whole week? Naikou that can’t be.” He hoarsely whispered. His eyes closed to the unbelievable news. “Here, drink this it will help.”

 

Dar drank the warm water, it felt like ambrosia trickling down his parched throat. Naikou told him to drink slowly and to relax he was still not 100% better yet. “You lost a lot of blood when we found you; luckily Linkon took you back here quickly.”

 

“Linkon, is he…?” Dar knew he would like that answer but he had to know.

 

“He is fine.”

 

“ _Ontie_ , where is she…?”

 

Naikou knew he was referring to Onya, of course, everyone in the village now knows that Dar was Onya’s _nefyu._

 

“She is fine I can assure you. If you would like I can bring them here.”

 

“ _Mochof, Naikou_. Leksa too. I know she would want to know.”

 

Naikou made his leave in search for Leksa and the others. Dar just sat there drink the water Naikou gave him. He tried to recall the events so he could tell them. However, he was afraid that they would not like what happened, especially Leksa. Kostia was her lover, her weakness, and he failed to protect her and bring her home to her.

 

Dar flung the blankets off himself, his muscles stiff as he struggled to get up, the smell of the food as intoxicating and he couldn’t control his hunger. His whole body was in pain as he grips everything that was solid to help support his weight as he limped towards the table full of food and started eating. He lend on the table while he ate, when he heard the tent flaps open to reveal Leksa, Linkon and Onya along with Naikou but he was just outside keeping watch. His heart jumped when Onya held him to her arms only to be let go by his wince.

 

“Dar you should not be out of bed, you must rest.”

 

“Sorry.” Dar sheepishly mumble backing up to the bed to sit down. “I was hungry.”

 

“You gave us quiet a scare, kid. Everyone thought you wouldn’t wake up.” Linkon tired to break the tension.

 

Dar just snorted and smiled. “Out for a week, I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone thought I was dead.”

 

“You did surprise everyone.”

 

“What do you mean, Linkon?” Dar was confused.

 

“Well, when you came back you were…um…covered in blood and arrows sticking out of your body.” Dar looked at his bandages. “That would explain why my body is in pain.” Linkon continued, “But when you did come back, the villagers were…frightened. As if for the first time. It was as if you were a dead man walking. A demon.”

 

Dar was shocked. He recall waking up from death’s grasp with a hundred arrows to his back, the devil took control of his soul but his spirit was strong enough to make it back to _Tondici_. Nevertheless, when he got there, it was as if the devil entered his body and smiled evilly to the villagers until death took him again. In a battle to survive, Dar defeated death himself and lived.

 

“I…remembered. The demon had me in chains of death.” Dar panicked, Onya cupped his face moving her thumb to sooth him. Dar looked to her with fear in his eyes.

 

“I remember…”

 

“How much?” Leksa spoke.

 

“Everything. Kostia she…she gone.”

 

“What do you mean gone?” She growled.

 

“When the Azgeda attacked, I tried to take her someplace safe away from the village. We were ambushed the enemy followed us. They tried to take her and I wouldn’t let them. I fought them off, I was shot with arrows when I tried to resist, Kostia she…suffered no damage. The arrows were aimed at me.”

 

“How many were there?” Onya gently said.

 

“There were five to the ground, including the Ice Queen, Nia. Three were men attacking me, and four maybe five to the trees.  We were surrounded from all sides. I tried my best to take them away but they kept coming. The last arrow was the one that took me down.”

 

“Dar what happened before they attacked you? What did the Ice Queen want?”

 

“The Ice Queen questioned me, but I didn’t talk. All my instincts were screaming in my head. I wanted to kill her but I couldn’t move knowing Kostia was right behind me. They…she wanted information. Kostia wouldn’t talk.”

 

“What information?”

 

“Information on you. Kostia threaten her saying that you would kill her if she didn’t let us go. The Ice Queen just laughed. The next thing I knew they attacked. Leksa I tried everything I could to save her, protect her, but when I woke up, she was gone. No tracks in the snow, nothing.”

 

She does not cry. She does not scream. She does not kick the tables and throw chairs. She allows herself only to sink down to a nearby chair and dig her fingers into her knees.

 

Her light, her rock, the girl she grew up with as children when she first came to Tondici after her parents were killed, will fight with her last breath.

 

Leksa will not mourn her yet. “Leave us.”

 

Onya and Linkon made their leave. Therefore, it was just Dar and Leksa in the room. Dar feared what Leksa would do to him while watching him with a blank stare. He deserved what was coming to him, for he had failed to save her, he knew that.

 

Leksa was dressed in her leather pants and long boots. Minus her armor, only a dark sleeveless vest covered her torso. Her hair was loose, and looked luscious and shiny where it cascaded in waves off her shoulders. Her face was clear of war paint, making the green of her eyes that much clearer and intense. Dar tried to muster the guilt out of his stomach, but all he could feel was anger and the hurt in Leksa’s eyes. She didn’t shed tears, she didn’t cry, a warrior couldn’t.

 

He curiously but nervously studied the tribal tattoo on her right arm, unable to look the girl in the eye for a moment.

 

“Tell me what Kostia did during the attack.” Leksa’s voice was gruff but sounded empty now. Emotionless. Dar snapped his eyes to her worried that if he told her a lie she would kill him. “Speak true, Dar. No harm will come to you.”

 

Dar wasn’t sure why she believe a word Leksa said, he was nervous enough as it is. He clears his throat and calming spoke.

 

“When they attacked, Kostia was to my back unharmed. The men beat me to death and shot arrows at me from the trees. All she did was watched and when the last arrow hit me, I fell to the ground. Kostia was too scared to see me die, so she protected me from certain death. I blacked out but only slightly, but I could still hear them talking. Kostia ordered me to live in exchanged for her. My voice was low barely heard, I told her no, to not to go with them, but she didn’t hear me. Before I knew it, they took her but not before she whispered in my ear.”

 

Leksa didn’t break eye contact. “What did she say?”

 

“She told me that she loves you, and that she will meet you again.”

 

Leksa knew what that meant but she refused to believe it was the end. Dar was ready to meet death again, ready for Leksa to strike him down with her sword she held to her back, but it never came, not yet anyway. Leksa’s jaw clenched and looked away from him.

 

Dar was ashamed at his failure. “I know you must hate me now, I couldn’t protect what is yours.”

 

“No. You said it yourself she was unharmed, no marks on her. You warned me before and I didn’t listen. The Ice Nation will not be too kindly to the Coalition, they wanted more and they took it, but Kostia is smart and she will not talk. This makes the queen’s efforts to discover anything pointless. You were right when you said she will take what is mine and use it against me, the cold-hearted bitch will have nothing. This was war not peace. Which means the coalition will be my advantage to keep the Ice Nation closer for suspicion.”

 

Leksa was cold in her words about the Ice Nation; they did take what was hers, but they will soon realize it was all for nothing. The queen is a cold-hearted bitch, who is just thirsty for more power.

 

“She called us rats. I saw the look in her eyes, when I fought the three men. She looked as if she saw a demon, the devil himself in my eyes when I did give in to the pain they gave me.”

 

“She saw death; the lost souls of your people were screaming from within your heart and haunted her within your fight to survive. Dar you care with you the spirits of your fallen people it became your strength. You fought death itself, in order to return as a demon that is feared by man. True strength was shown Dar.”

 

“But I have failed you.”

 

“You failed no one. I don’t hate you Dar, you are a strong warrior, and I will have use for you in the future.”

 

With that Leksa made her exit, Dar was relieved that she didn’t kill him. He made a promise to her when she left, and he will honor it.

 

It had been three years, since the attack with the Azgeda and Kostia has not returned. Everyone had lost all hope, all expect for Leksa and Dar. He wasn’t himself for many years, and Leksa…she never spoke of what she felt but he could tell that she was hurting inside. She had forgiven him, he did save her, he did protect her, he did nothing wrong. However, he still blames himself for what happened. Leksa made an alliance with the Floudonkru for the Coalition as well as the others, but as for the Ice Nation, there was no response. Leksa voided the conflict with them until she was ready to face them. Luna, of the Boat Clan heard about Kostia, she hope that she would see her in order give her most apologizes about what happened with her parents, Dar and said that she had no hatred in her heart for Luna and her people and she would have accept her apologize.

 

Many feared Luna; she would always say “ _Jus drein jus daun_ ,” which means, “Blood must have blood.”  Luna accepted the agreement with the Trikru for the Coalition, and she was one of many few who would get away with teasing Leksa.

 

They soon went back to _Tondici_ that every evening, after that long journey, Leksa wanted to retire to her tent after such a trip, but Dar just wanted Leksa to feel better, so he decided to see her in order to get her to cheer up a least a little. “She would have been proud of you, you know?” Dar said with a weak smile.

 

Leksa looked behind her, and gave him a weak smile. “I know.”

 

“You do not always have to be alone, Leksa. You’re my friend, and I’m always here to help.”

 

She offered him a drink. He took it. Dar and Leksa became very close during their private time together, Leksa grew attached to him of course they would never go pass the friendship into something romantic, they can’t because they don’t feel that way for each other.

 

Dar was a lot taller than her and his teeth were a little bigger, he gotten more muscles due to his training with Linkon and he wears war paint every morning and every night he washes it off. His wolf attire change was in a different color all for different occasions only this time his wears a grey color. He wears his two axes to his hips one on each side. Of course, his attire was different from the rest, on a count of a few things, one: he was a Sula warrior so wearing the skins of the wolves was an honor, and two: he never wore boots. He says it would always slow him down.

 

Dar and Leksa’s relationship was strong on the count that they would always speak freely towards each other about anything but only in private. Dar would never spill Leksa’s secrets to anyone, and he would die first.

 

“I do enjoy our private talks Dar. So let’s just keep it that way when we are alone. You’re the only one here who always manages to make me smile ever since…” Leksa stopped talking knowing Dar knew the answer to that. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Leksa looks to him. “You have nothing to be for sorry Dar, how many times I’ve told you.” Dar joked. “162 times I believe. You have not slept. I don’t blame you, with all that’s happened, the Coalition, the reapers, the _Maunon_ , Kostia…” The girl’s name was heavy on their hearts, Dar looked away, “…Sorry.”

 

Leksa glared at him. “163.”

 

“Dar, You are my most trusted friend, and great warrior, you’ve prove that. To everyone you have met. I would be honor to have you at my side as a person I could always speak freely to.”

 

“And I would not disincline to acquiesce to your request.” Dar said bowing his head and spreading his arms out to the side.

 

Leksa and Dar laughed. Suddenly two warriors came inside and told her they saw someone outside, on the woods. They thought it could be a threat after all they’re at war. She told them to look for him and bring him to her.

 

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_‘Cause I saw the end before we’d begun,_

_Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_

 

After some hours, she starting hearing noises outside her tent as well as Dar, people talking, some screams. She and Dar walked across her camp until she found all the people gathering watching _something_.

 

_So I took what’s mine by eternal right_

_Took your soul out into the night_

_I am here for you if you’d only care_

 

They were determinate to see what the hell was happening, until Onya stopped them, warning them they didn’t want to see this. At first, they confused, and then it was just anger inside of Leksa. “Move, Onya!” Shouted Leksa and Dar pleaded with his _ontie_ to let them through. Onya did as she was told, and watching Linkon enter as well, she went inside too.

 

_You touched my heart you touch my soul_

_You changed my life and all my goals_

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you_

 

Leksa, Dar and Linkon came closer to what appeared to be some sort of bag.

 

_I’ve kissed your lips and held your hand_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I’ve been addicted to you._

 

“Gostos, what is this?” She asked.

 

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

 

“It’s a body, Leksa.”

 

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

 

 

“A body…? Open it.” She ordered. They had an idea of whose body could it be, but they didn’t want to believe it was true.

 

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I’ve seen you cry, I’ve seen you smile_

_I’ve watched you sleeping for a while_

 

Suddenly, Leksa felt like she was going to fall and pass out, Dar held on to a nearby chair to support his weight from his weak legs, Linkon couldn’t speak, and fell to his knees. It was Kostia’s head, with her empty eyes open, scars on her face, and mouth full of blood.

 

_I know your fears and you know mine_

_We’ve had our doubts but now we’re fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that’s true_

_I cannot live without you_

 

Leksa fell to her knees and screamed. A screamed full of hated and anger, but most importantly, a scream with a promise that she will see the Ice Queen dead for what she did to Kostia.

 

_And I still hold your hand in mine_

_In mine when I’m asleep_

_And I will bare my soul in time_

_When I’m kneeling at your feet_

 

“By the gods no…” Dar fell to his knees right behind Leksa and put his hand to her shoulder to comfort her in her pain, in their pain.

 

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

 

That night there were no laughter, no festivals, nothing. The people gathered to pay their respects to a girl that knew for many years, the girl who was also so kind to others even when they threaten her. Kostia never show hatred towards anyone, and would always have a smile on her beautiful face, but now the face has been deformed by an enemy who wanted the secrets from her lover Leksa.

 

With what just occurred not too long ago, Leksa would never smile again in public, never smile to her people outside. She had to be strong, stronger than she was before, and the anger and hatred in her heart boiled to a point that convinced her that _love was weakness_.

 

The bonfire was made and inside was the head of Kostia, a good friend, good lover. From the far side Dar stood with Linkon at his side, Leksa was at the head of the bonfire and took a torched and she could swear she could feel Kostia’s ghostly hand on hers, she whispered to her, “ _Ste yuj_ (Be strong),” moving her hand to the bonfire and lit fire it on. “ _Yu gonplei ste odon_ (Your fight is over).” She could a step back and let it burn. Dar step a little closer, and sang for the funeral fire, a song that Sula warriors sing to the fallen. No one stopped him because he was given permission by Leksa herself.

 

_Abu eh…abu eh id ma_

_Stria arlia ajam_

_Toddo no rabam_

_Naim na em na_

_Em do…_

_Abu eh…abu eh id ma_

_Stria arlia ajam_

_Toddo no rabam_

_Naima na em na_

_Travial em donia_

_Ravel a da_

_Em de et jade_

_Nam nah em_

 

With the fire out, and the funeral over, everyone went their separate ways to do their duties. Leksa just stood there; Linkon was the last to make his leave, leaving Dar and Leksa alone. She didn’t move, so Dar made his way to her and stood at her side.

 

“She will be missed by all. I will miss her.”

 

“She was mine.” Leksa looked to Dar.

 

Dar looked to her. “And she will always be yours, but she was my friend. That was all I asked.” She looks away and force her eyes to the bonfire before her. “ _Disha ste haukom ai dula etin raun ai uf kom sis yu au, Heda_ (This is why I’ll do everything in my power to help you…Commander).”

 

Leksa snap her glare at him, and he hadn’t moved his face from her when he spoke. She was shock to find out that he knew that she was the Commander or at least she was going to be. _Did someone tell him? The Commander was supposed to be hidden from enemies._ She thought.

 

“I knew. From the first time, I saw you was when you threaten Quint for trying to attack Kostia, the night when three panthers attack _Tondici_ and I offered the head. it was meant for Onya, but when she didn’t step forward, I gave it to you. When you gave me a house in view of the Commander’s tent, the time I killed three white lions in my village of _Boro_ , you were the only one who stood there with my axe to your neck. I saw the look in your eyes when I did so, and you didn’t move an inch. It was only after I learned of the Coalition that I knew who you really are.”

 

Leksa got angry, her eyes darken. “And you said nothing? Why?”

 

“Because it is not a warrior’s place to question their Commander, and I am Trikru by blood so I don’t question the orders of my Commander.”

 

She nods then turns her attention to the bonfire again as well as Dar. She swallowed. “Tonight I will the test of the Commander, and you will know your place.”

 

“I have known my place the day I came to _Tondici_. Then tonight I will offer my sword and service to you to use as you see fit.”

 

“When all of this over, I want you to join me in the Coalition meeting, you would be my guard of course, you will be something of a right hand man always at my side. My second sword if you will.”

 

“The meeting with the Azgeda, I will be your secret weapon.” Dar would be her secret weapon, her guardian warrior in case she is ever in danger.

 

“The queen will not be excepting you at the meeting, because she thinks you are dead. You came back from the dead Dar, so she thinks she will be facing a demon from hell.”

 

“She fears me; it is an excellent plan, Heda. She will see me as a ghost in the shadows, as death.”

 

That night the people gathered around the Commander’s tent waiting, hoping that the spirit has chosen the right one to lead them, Dar was sharpening his blades at his home waiting as well of course he had the perfect view.  Inside the tent, was Leksa, Onya, Indra and an old shaman woman who was given the vision of the Commander’s return.

 

The old shaman woman was without a name, because she gave it up when she became the shaman. A wrinkled old woman with shaman like clothes and an antler like hat.

 

The shaman watched Leksa as she stared at all the things in front of her on the table.

 

“Choose.” She said.

 

Leksa looked up and glared at her.

 

“How many…?” Leksa asked.

 

“You will know.” The shaman said mysteriously and Leksa nodded.

 

Something caught her attention as she looked back down at the table and there in the middle. Its hilt was wood with gold embroidery. It did not look any different from the rest of the daggers next to it but it was calling to her.

 

She picked it up looking at it and then twirled in it her hand.

 

The shaman hummed as she handed it to her and she took it.

 

Leksa looked back at the table and a cloth stuck out as well. She went up to it and pulled it out from under all the other ones and it was soft to the touch as well as being blood red. She looked up at the shaman woman and was shocked to see the smile that was crossing her face. She held the cloth in her hand again and walked up to the weird kohl stuff. She looked around it, sighed, and then notices something gold gleaming and Leksa picked it up and it was tiny. Just barely, fit on her on her index fingers print.

 

“Ah! The spirit has been chosen. _Leksa kom Trigedakru ste Heda_ (Leksa of the Tree people is the Commander).” The shaman woman smiled.

 

Indra steps out of the tent and announce to the crowd of people gathered around the village. The warriors were there, their wives, husbands, fathers and mothers, children, brothers and sisters, as well as aunts and uncles were all gathered at the tent and waited for their commander to step forward. Indra proudly drew out her sword and held it to the air.

 

“People of _Tondici_ , the Heda have return to us!” She shouted.

 

The villagers drew their weapons to the air proudly saying, “ _Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe!_ (Our fight is never over!).”

 

Leksa emerged out of the tent after getting the shaman’s blessing, she wear her new attire, the Commander’s attire and her war paint on. Sword to her side, the dagger she picked to her right hip, the cloth on her left shoulder, and that small shiny pin on her forehead just between her eyes. Indra and the other grounders yelled, “Heda! Heda!” so many times they were cut off when Dar entered the crowed.

 

“ _Mounin houm Heda!_ (Welcome back, Commander!).” Dar yells loud so everyone can hear him.

 

He made his way to Leksa through the crowd, he kept talking as he came to her.

 

“ _Ai laik Dar kom Sula en Trigedakru en ai badannes ste kamp raun ai Heda!_ (I’m Dar of the Sula and Tree people and my allegiance is to my Commander!).” Dar throws his axes to the feet of the Heda, he soon gets to his hands and knees and bows his head. “ _Ai badan yu op en nou moun!_ (I serve you and no other!).”

 

With that, everyone bows to their Commander, to their Heda. Leksa stands there proud, fearless, and power. Love was weakness to Leksa, let us just hope that it does not get in the way of the Coalition meeting with Azgeda.

 

At last, the Coalition was complete, the meeting was tense and Ice Queen herself was very nervous when Dar showed his face again. She looked like she did see a ghost. Leksa, Heda of the Twelve Clans, has come into power and she even threatened to kill the queen if she did not agree. There was ever a little dispute between Dar and the Ice girl, who was a witness in Kostia’s kidnapping. The Azgeda were a part of the Coalition now and the land had its peace. All of a sudden, the sky fell as a star came down to the ground. Had this been an invasion of war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng words:  
> Naikou - Nyko
> 
> Made up words:  
> Ontie - Aunt  
> Nefyu - Nephew  
> Maunon - Mountain Men


	5. The Delinquents Of The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of the Heda has begun but will Leksa and Dar mend their relationship? What surprises lay within the falling sky? Who are these Skaikru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments

** Chapter 5 ** **– The Delinquents of the Sky**

That morning, the shaman woman came to the altar while being guided by two men in her step. The old woman walked slowly with her wooden cane in her hand, she must been in her 80’s with white hair wrinkles and caramel skin, but she was gifted with the vision of the Heda at the age of 16 and by that time many young warriors became either great Commanders or worst. Of course, they did not last long and each of them died as a traitor, a weak leader, or in battle. It was war in those times, and many of them failed their people, but now the great commander spirit is born again into the body blessed by the earth. Leksa was that great Commander, and the spirit has returned to her.

 

They sat next to each other as others in the village gathered around to hear what the shaman said to say. Leksa’s hair was braided back to relieve her face covered in her war paint on that showed off her green eyes. Dar had his wolf ear headband tied to the back, his hair was not braided back it was loose but it was clean to see the color golden brown, he had his wolf war paint on that showed off his baby blue eyes. Onya had her armor and war paint on, as well as Indra, Gostos, Linkon, Naikou and every other villager including the children.

 

Dar’s _ontie_ , Indra and Gostos stood next to one another on one side of the circle and Linkon and Naikou stood at the other while the rest of the villagers stood at the back of Leksa and Dar while the shaman stood at the front with two warrior men to each of her side.

 

The shaman stood with both of her hands on her cane. “You both are coming towards your 18th year and Seconds are fully trained by then.” Dar was not a Second by he was trained by Linkon who took him under his wing. She looked at him with a look in her eye he never seen before.

 

“ _Dar kom Sula_ …you were just a stranger in our lands, yet you cause no harm to us. You have shown strength no Second has seen before. You have challenged death and laughed at its face to show no fear. Brought back from the dead, the spirits of your people and of your ancestors have given you the strength of a thousand warriors before you. Honor them, honor their law and code to be the greatest warrior of your people. A stranger has protected the people of _Tondici_ , and the Trigedakru have tilted you as our Kaltaka. The spirits have come to me, and told me that you _Dar kom Sula_ are ready to be a true warrior of the Trikru.” Dar gasped and his chest puffed out proud.

 

“And you, _Leksa kom Trigedakru_ , Heda of our clan.” She watched as her eyes swelled with pride and respect. “The Commander spirit has chosen you as its vessel, when many others failed. You have passed the Commander test by choosing the Commanders attire. The spirits have told me you will become one of the greatest Commanders this world has ever seen and you'll do well in your reign. It is time for both of you to become warriors of our people…do you accept?”

 

Dar looked at Onya and she nodded as she smiled a little. It was barely there but it was a smile. She was proud of her _nefyu_ ; he proved his loyalty to her people. Dar smiled a little too, seeing that he made her proud. Leksa looked at Dar and him at her. They both smiled a little too each other they soon turn their attention to the shaman in front of them.

 

They both nodded and choked out a strong and grateful yes.

 

The shaman felt her hand. “Then is it settled. There shall be a feast for days. Our Heda and our Kaltaka become warriors tonight. You must be ready for the Ceremony. No one is to see the almost warriors until tonight at the marking Ceremony.”

 

Everyone left and Onya came to Dar and held him in her arms smothering him full of pride. She pulled off to look at him she had her hand to his cheek.

“I am so proud of you, _ai nefyu_. Tonight you will become a Trikru warrior.” Onya said with a wide smile on her face she almost felt like crying.

 

“ _Mochof ontie_.” Dar smiled at her.

 

“Your _nomon_ would have been proud to call you her son.”

 

“I believe she will be watching.”

 

When the sunset, they walked back to Dar’s tent and patted him on the shoulder when she made her leave. He stripped down to just a tank top and pants looked at the many scars on his body. He grabs a hooded robe and covers himself stepping out of the tent he made his way to the forest. He then took of the robe, sat down on the ground, began to meditate, and while he did the animals gathered all around him, small birds stood on his head, wolves sat in a circle around him. Snakes slithered, ants to his feet and as well as rats, spiders on his legs, weasels on his shoulders, Dar was covered in animals but they did not harm him, because he was one of them. Dar waited for the first challenge awaits and it was going to be a glorious.

 

The shaman came to the forest guided by Onya and Leksa as they watched Dar surrounded by the animals in amazement; the shaman smiled and said that the animals are giving him their blessing. That he was one of them and that it was their right to do so. When they got closer, Dar opened his eyes turning to them.

 

“Kaltaka, a moment if you will.” The shaman said.

 

Dar turned his force on the animals. “ _Gon we osir_ (Leave us).” The animals left, leaving him to pick himself up.

 

“We’ve never had a double marking before today so we have decided to change the tasks accordingly. Since originally a Second would fight their mentor in a match of strength instead we will have you both fight each other to show the true teachings of each mentor.” She began. Dar looked over to Leksa and Onya just smiled.

 

They made their way to the training grounds so none of the villagers could lay eyes on them. Quite for most of the way, until they arrived at the training grounds and their mentors, Onya and Linkon moved to the side to let them have room. Linkon was Dar’s mentor because he was in charge of his training three years ago.

 

“You must fight with nothing but a chosen weapon. What will you choose?” The shaman asked.

 

Leksa looked at Dar, and she was looking at him with determination. “I’ll pick my sword.” She smiled.

 

“Same.” Dar said as a look of defeat ran across her features.

Onya walked to Leksa with a sword in her hands and Leksa unsheathed it holding it to the ground as she stood facing him. Dar disrobes himself of the top armor and hands Linkon his axes as he hands him the sword.

 

“You wear no armor? Very unwise, Kaltaka.” She puzzled.

 

Dar just shook his head and kept smiling at her. “Not unwise, Heda. It will be an honor to bare the scar of the Heda’s sword.” They circled each other mocking the other’s moves. “Would you go easy on me because I am your friend?” She questioned in a joke. “Now where’s the fun in that?” Dar moved quicker than he ever had before as anger coiled his muscles as he swung the sword in a fluid practiced ark. Leksa deflected it and put her sword down again, as he came at her from the other side she deflected that one too. He began to see red as he continued to swing at her and their weapons clashed and then she knocked her sword to the side and kicked him clean in the stomach to send him flying across the field. She stormed over to him breathing hard as he ground his teeth. He looked defeated on the ground as he slowly got up she kicked him again. He hit the ground.

 

“This isn’t practices Dar!” She screamed. “Or are you a coward? Fight Dar.” She said as she kicked him again. Dar rolled over and he got up holding his sword in front of him as pain crossed his face. He looked angry too. “I am not a coward!” he yelled back feeling the pain in his jaw.

 

“You’re a _branwada!_ ” She yelled. She ran to him and took her sword in both hands brought it above her head as she jumped a little bringing it down towards his head to wacked him with it, never minding the fact it was deadly sharp. He brought his sword up with both hands and their swords hit with an angry clank. She pushed with all her strength against him and held their position struggling as he tried to lift his sword off his and she forced hers down more. She let out an angry grunt as she gritted her teeth holding him, their swords trembling with the strain and effort.

 

“Or is it because I am a girl, and you do not wish to fight.” She growled out. He looked at her as she continued to struggle with the hold staring into his eyes as sweat ran down his forehead. “This battle is life or death. One of us will fall.” She hissed out. She watched as Dar’s face changed then at her words. “You’ve never killed another human before. You could have killed me back in _Boro_ , but you didn’t!” She screamed out. She stepped back pulling her sword off his and aimed a punch at his head. “That became your weakness, I’ll use against you!” He brought his arm up to move his sweaty hair from his face. Nevertheless, when she ran to him, he then grabbed her shoulders and used his leg to flip her onto the ground and then he was straddling her as she struggled and screamed. They two swords were next to each other as he held her down and she tried punching him in the face.

 

“Leksa!” He said and she stopped struggling as they both breathed heavily. “Why would you think that I would harm you, Leksa?” He breathes out. “You are my friend.” He said with so much heartbreak. “I am your Heda which means we are not friends.” She said with a look of pure fear. He didn’t believe it. She got advantage, rolled him over, and punched him in the shoulder hard. “You are nothing to me but a fool.” She punched him with everything she had and then she was cut off when he grabbed her wrist and looked as if he was about to cry, but he tried not to.

 

“How could you say that Leksa. You are more to me than just my Heda…you are angry with me because of what happened to Kostia and I am sorry Leksa. I wanted her back just as much as you do. Because the two of you are more than just my friends, you were my sisters and that means the world to me. You, Kostia, Linkon, and Onya. You’re all my family.” He whispered. She stopped moving as she looked at him. He was in pain because she was in pain.

 

“I realize now I should have been strong enough to bring her back home. I was weak and I let her go.” Dar said in almost a whisper as his voice cracked from almost tears.

 

Leksa and Dar cried together as tears flowed from her cheeks to her face and they mixed with the tears that were slowly making their way to Dar’s ears as they pooled and dripped from his eyes. They made no sound except the heavy and broken breathing and she looked into his eyes as he pleaded the truth. He always spoke the truth.

 

Their mentor’s said nothing as they waited to see what would happen they heard them shift and talk quietly to each other. This probably looked weird from their perspective.

 

She sighed heavily. She took her wrist from his as he let go as she hung her head and sat up.

 

“You did what you could to save her.” She said quietly. “You are not weak, Dar.” She pushed his loose hair from his face wiping the sweat and tears from his eyes. “You are my friend, my brother. And my brother is not weak.”

 

Dar’s hand came to her face as he wiped her tears away. “And my sister is not weak _branwada_.” Dar with a small smile on his face.

 

Leksa snorted as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “You want to prove that?” She joked.

 

“Oh I know it’s the truth.” He smugly smirked at her with his arms crossed. He pushed her off and she gasps as his got up and grabbed his sword.

 

“Prove it to me.” She held her sword like the true warrior he knew she was and he grabbed his and mirrored her.

 

“Oh…it’s on.”

 

They fought for hours back and forth returning blows and twirling around each other.

 

“If ever I’ve seen an even match.” The shaman said, as she looked on at the two fighting it out for real now.

 

“Yes. Dar is a true comrade for Heda. You have done well to train him.” Onya said as she continued to watch the fight. Both of their red faced and panting. Neither giving in.

 

“I knew he would be since the moment she smacked Dar across the face sending him flying to the ground when we were hunting three days ago.”

 

Onya blanched as she looked at Linkon.

 

“She did what?”

 

Linkon smiled as he looked on at the two he was proud to call, brother and sister.

 

“It is the truth.” He said.

 

Onya turned back to the fight and saw the smiling as they said teasing words to the other.

 

Dar breathed heavily as he held his sword in front of him grinning like a fool. Leksa was grinning as well mirroring him breathing just as hard.

 

“Admit it Dar…I’m going to win.” She said as she huffed more. She was dishevel as it was coming out of her braids and some of it was sticking to the side of her face as sweat dripped down her chin and onto the ground. Dar let out a loud ha as he wiped his face holding his sword closer to him. Probably looked the same as he felt his hair clinging to his neck and shoulders. It was getting long and hated the idea of cutting it or braiding it back.

 

“You wish Heda.” He said mockingly. He rolled his shoulders as he adjusted his stance. Leksa smiled more if that was even possible. Dar felt her eye’s look him over as he had and then she was beginning to grinning mischievously at him. “Trust me Dar I will be the victor and you will lose.”

 

Narrowed his eyes at her. “Bring it.” Mocking her. He tossed his hair to one side of his face and waited, as his face grew serious. Leksa’s face calmed, as she got ready for another attack. “Oh I will.”

 

Dar was ready when she came at him doing a fake swing toward his torso. He pretends to block her as he watched where her true aim was. She threw a fist at Dar’s face, he did the same, and they both hit each other with a loud crack. By the gods, she could hit like a horse running you over.

 

Leksa and Dar both fell backwards onto their backs with a grunt and laid there groaning holding their faces. “Really Dar?” She said exasperated as she held her eye that was already starting to bruise and blacken.

 

He was groaning as he held his nose as it began to swell. “Don’t give me that…I saw that fake move you _branwada_. You hit me too remember, ah! I think you broke my nose.” He winced as she kicked her leg to him. “You’re the bigger _branwada_.” Leksa laughed loudly as she continued to cover her eye. Both were giggling like children.

 

They soon heard clapping and Dar looked up and the shaman stood before them. Linkon and Onya helped them to their feet. “You both fought well. I’d say you are both victors.” Linkon said.

 

He sighed in relief as he looked at Leksa and grinned. She was smiling back just as big. “You both have moved onto the next task at hand, which will be worse than at first.” The shaman said as she smiled proudly.

 

Dar readjusted his nose to a loud crack, Leksa just rolled her neck and cracked it as she held her face.

 

“Both of you go clean up and be ready for what we have in store for you. The river is that way don’t go far we will come get you when we are ready.” Onya said as she motioned into woods.

 

Dar and Leksa both picked their swords and sheathed it back in, strapped it to their backs. They both walked towards the river stretching their bodies. Their whole body ached in pain. Leksa looked at Dar as she rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head. “Hey! You’re punches hurt by the way.” She just smirked, “Come on _branwada_. We have long way to go.” and she walked ahead of him.

 

The two warriors made their made to the water’s edge and sat down. Leksa took a handful of water and splashed it against her face. Wincing at the pain stinging of her cheek. Dar found some tea tree oil, old rope and made a small fire and took a stick in the fire putting it to the large cut on his right shoulder wincing as he did so. He then places the oil he got from a nearby tree on the cut and took a leaf about the same size covering it and tying it with the rope.

 

“I see you’ve earned the scar of the Heda.”

 

“And I will wear it with pride.” Dar smirked.

 

She tore a piece of her shirt and put it in the cold water as she motioned for Dar to face her. He did and she lightly held the cool cloth to his nose, wincing a little, he held his place. He felt her other hand sweep some hair out of his face and behind his ear. “Did you mean what you said,” Dar looks to her, “That we were like family?”

 

“Yes.” She moved back and held to the cloth in her hands. “My _nomon_ died when she was giving birth to me. So it was just my _nontu_ , my brother, me.”

 

“Tell me of them?” He asked curiously. “I was born in _Tondici_. My father and brother took care of me after my mother died. My brother was twelve years older than me, instead of going to bed, after his patrol he started training me. He was one of the best soldiers in our village. He always told me that one day I would become Heda and he wanted to be the one who show me how to fight.” A sad smile appeared on Leksa’s face. “When I was six, he was killed by the acid fog. I promised that I would be a better warrior than him and I did. I started training with the other Seconds in the training ground. After a few weeks, Onya took me as her Second. My father was proud of me. Two years later, the mountain men took him and came back a reaper. I…” She never told this to anyone, not even Kostia. She came so far, she would not start crying now. She clenched her fists.

 

Dar took Leksa’s hand and started hold it in his. Leksa started slowly relaxing again and took a breath to calm her. “I met my father in the woods around our village. He didn’t recognize me and attacked me. I was eight years old, so it wasn’t hard for him to get me on the ground and start to strangle me. His sword was just inches away from my neck. I took it and…” Dar knew what her next words would be but he hopes he was wrong.

 

“…And I killed him.” It felt good to tell it to someone finally. Dar let go of her hand and hugged her for the first time in a long time. He knew she had to feel guilty about it, but she didn’t protest against the hug. “It’s not your fault. If you didn’t do that, he could have killed people from the village. I know I am not your brother by blood, Leksa, but we are the same. We’ve both lost people who were important to us. We were strangers you and I, then friends, and now we are a family. I will not betray you, I will not let you die, and I will not abandon you. _Yu laik ai sis en ai hod yu in_ (You are my sister and I love you).”

Leksa hugged him back and started to cry a little, and he hugged her tighter. “ _Ai hod yu in seintaim ai bro_ (I love you too my brother).”

 

“Now come on, Heda’s don’t cry.” Dar said punching her shoulder lightly. She smirked, “I could say the same about you.” She looks to him. “How’s your nose?” Dar smiles. “It’s…” Was all he said when his eyes widened as he immediately tackled Leksa to the ground as a knife embedded itself into the ground where it could have hit her shoulder, Leksa’s eyes widened as well until they were both up and ready looking around for an attack.

 

“Your second task starts now…run…” Is what they heard as they took off into the forest. They flew silently and quickly through the underbrush as they ducked weaved through the trees.

 

“I know this task.”

 

“What is it?” He questioned as they jumped over logs and slid down dirt hills.

 

“If you get wounded by their weapons you lose. If you get caught and captured you lose.”

 

“Great so it’s basically hunting season again? Like cat and mouse. We have become the hunted prey.”

 

Leksa laughed when he said that. “It’s ok Dar. We both know these woods better than the people who hunt us. You have lived in the woods for many years, I know its hiding spots. We work together.”

 

“How long are they going to hunt us before we win?” Dar nodded.

 

“There is a time limit but it doesn’t help us any if the sun rises and we aren’t capture we lose.” He took a quick moment. “So we capture them.”

 

Leksa smiled. “Now you’re learning. Come on, I’ll take you to a place I used to play as a child.”

 

They sat behind one another watching their backs for anything meditating, quieting their minds so they could hear the sounds of the woods. The cold wind on their skins, blowing the hair from their faces, their swords in front of them on the ground, Leksa had never been this quiet in the forest before, first the first time she could hear the sounds of the forest as the animals made sounds. Listening for anything out of the ordinary, she trusted Dar’s instincts for any sound that was not animals, because he knew which was and which was not.

 

A little ways away, Linkon and Onya were tracking them. “They are headed in this direction.” A warrior stated at the tracks as they looked on. They were only there to observe their warriors and to see exactly how they were to catch these two. They moved on and then all of a sudden a flash of fair skin was seen and Dar looked shocked to see them as he heaved and turned back around and took off. The two warriors took off after him brandishing a few throwing knives. “Let’s catch the easy one first.” One warrior said and the other laughed. “Yeah he’s weak boy not even a true Trikru.” The other said. Onya glared at them feeling her blood boil at their words. She was about to say something when Linkon put a hand on her arm and she turned.

 

“Dar has yet to prove himself. Let them think what they will.” Linkon said wisely.

 

Onya nodded before turning and running after the warriors a long with Linkon.

 

Dar and Leksa decided he will be the runner but the warriors are stupid to think that Dar was slow. He lived in the woods longer than they live and knew every corner and best route of the forest. Dar kept taunting them stopping every time so they could catch up. He ducked and weaved through the trees and sped up running as fast as ever, deflecting every knife that was thrown with his sword, he climbed trees and was leaping like a monkey to get more ahead of them, and he then flipped down from a branch and kept running. Dar did a sharp turn at the boulder when he saw the warriors from afar he knew exactly where he was taking them. Leksa was getting ready, Dar had not expected them to enter unknown territory but Dar knew this part of the woods well, and Leksa had played here when she was a child.

 

Both of the warriors were so intent on him that they didn’t see Leksa crouching in the trees above the clearing in front of them as he ran forward she gripped the rope in her hand ready. Dar looked down at his feet and then jumped where she told him to at that very second as far forward as he could as Leksa leap off the limp pulling the rope. A log popped out from the ground from its hiding place and the two warriors yelped in surprise as the ground beneath them caved in. He reached out his arm trying to catch the side of the massive hole but only catching soil he had jumped too early and realized in horror. The few plants he grabbed began to give way. Using his strength to hold on, he nearly slipped until Leksa grabbed his hand while hanging off the rope as she dived into the hole to catch him, her face strained as she held him by the arms. He had an idea to swing them out of the 8-foot hole. They soon landed to safety still holding their arms together. They smirked as they saw the warriors groaning in pain, they just laughed.

 

“ _Chon ste kwelen nau gona branwada_ (Who is weak now warrior fool)?” Dar laughed at them.

 

They sighed as they sat down at the edge rubbing their cramped muscles and then Onya and Linkon came out stunned at what they had seem.

 

A few minutes later, the shaman comes taking her time to get a clear view of the two warriors on ground and in the pit. “You two are something else. You both have shown greatness today.”

 

“Yes. It was a good plan,” Leksa said as she looked at him as she put her hand on his arm. “That was some running Kaltaka, the fastest I’ve ever seen.”

 

“I had lots of practice.” The others looked to him in confusion so he continued. “After living in the woods my whole life, _nomon_ taught me how to hunt, and every day I go hunt while she stayed to cook it. She…she was amazed at what I hunted. I was just 5 years old when I did, and that time I learned ever inch of the forest. The fastest route, the slowest, where the water is, the poison berries for healing, the ones to eat, everything. She told me once that it was impossible for a single child to hunt even the largest prey. She was wrong.”

 

Onya smiled. “The youngest to hunt prey. How big?” Dar look to his _ontie_ , and smiled. “Very. That is how I got this scar.” He showed them the scar on his chest a very large one that nearly went deep enough to kill him.

 

“You two are a force to be reckoned with the spirits are proud to call you warriors today. An excellent trap made by the predator to catch the prey, and the prey being the fastest runner anyone has seen outsmarted the predator. Well done.” The shaman smiled.

 

The two soon got up from the ground, and they smiled with pride.

 

“You both have passed this test and I believe you have shown enough power, strength, cunning, as well as showing speed and determination to work together even in the toughest of odds. You both shown who you truly are today.” The shaman continued. “It is enough to give you both your rightful titles as _Leksa kom Trigedakru_ as _Gona kom Trigedakru_ , Heda of our clan.” She looked at Dar and he’s face became serious. “And you _Dar kom Sula_ as _Gona kom Sula en Trigedakru_ , Kaltaka of our clan, Heda of yours.”

 

Dar slightly trembled when he heard this, trying desperately to not show it because he was too proud to show that he was pleased and disappointed at the same time with what he heard. He was a warrior not only for the Sula but for the Trikru as well. However, the Heda…?

 

“Wise one, I am not Heda to my clan. Everyone is…” Dar stopped talking and looked away. Onya felt bad for him as well as Leksa and Linkon.

 

“Dar, you are just as much a leader as Leksa is and I and the spirits do not believe you should be just another warrior of our clan. You both walk as equals and I have a feeling you will need this title more than if you were just another warrior of our clan. You need to be recognized from where you come from not where you are now. We are your people this is true but you a future to your people so this is why I honor you with this namesake. Do you accept?” She said with a proud smile on her face, as she watches his face in understanding.

 

“Our people have already welcomed you when you showed your true strength to them. You gave them your trust by not harming anyone. You were not raised as one of us, but it is in your blood, it is who you are. I ask again, _Dar kom Sula_ do you accept the titles given to you?”

 

Dar gulped and nodded, as he stood taller. “Yes, I do.”

 

“Then is it gone, we have our two warriors. Let us get back to prepare the Ceremony…but first. Dar?” The shaman said. “Yes, wise one?” She walks to him and said, “You have not been given tattoo. It’s all right we will not give one to you without your permission. If you wish it will be of your design no one else’s.” He nods.

 

The Ceremony was told to Dar and he and Leksa needed to wear formal clothes but he felt nervous. He was cleaning himself when Linkon came he ruffled his hair saying that he was proud of his little brother Dar, after taking a cloth to wipe the mud off his face. Linkon asked what kind of tattoo he wanted and he told him that he want a symbol of both the Sula and Trikru on his chest and shoulder. It was hours, until he finished, he got dressed but not until Onya came in and saw in amaze at his new tattoo but she just smiled he turned to her when she walked in and felt a little embarrass when he looked away. Dar took another glare at her and realized that she was holding something that looked like wolf skin.

 

“ _Ontie_ , what is that…?”

 

“This I made for you, Dar. You wear the skin of your wolf ancestors to honor them as members of your tribe. I hunted this one an old wolf that met its end in illness.”

 

“You kept the head…? Usually I take the ears.”

 

“Is it not to your liking?” She frowned.

 

“No, it is fine.” He looks to her. “It will represent the role of Heda. Thank you.”

 

He takes it from her starting to put it on, while Onya told Linkon to leave them alone for a moment. “I saw you back there, while you were in the forest with Leksa. I saw the way you looked at her. Is this true?” He nods in unbelief. “You think I have a fondness for her that runs deeper than what I have now? You are wrong. I don’t feel that way for her. She is my sister as well as my Heda. I will protect her as I have for everyone else.”

 

She smiles at him. He is now wearing the clothes she gave him having his armor under, it was a black wolf, which still had its front paws tied with a rope, the fur was long enough to cover his back, and it had two tails and was strapped around his waist. He then strapped his sword to his back and his axes to his waist. He wore the black kohl war paint on his face and gauntlets to his wrist, and its head was the hood with its teeth and without its eye sockets that covered his face from the nose up.

They heard drumming begin outside as people called to each other already hearing the crowd murmuring to each other waiting to see the two new warriors. Dar felt the nerves begin to jitter inside but he shook them off because he thought to himself that this was his clan now. His people.

 

Onya open the flap to let Dar walk out as the drumming stop as the shaman’s voice power housed over the crowd.

 

“Trigedakru!” She said. There was an answering roar and people stomped their feet chanting. “Today we celebrate the marking ceremony of not just one but two warriors! _Leksa kom Trigedakru_ our Heda and _Dar kom Sula_ our Kaltaka!” the answering cry was louder than ever as people chanted “Heda! Heda! Heda!” They looked out to see the shaman standing on a platform in the middle of _Tondici._ That we their cue to come out and they stood tall walking towards the platform to face the crowd. Two healers came out in the marking ceremony. The drums beat each time a mark was made, Dar stood still as a drip of blood dripped down his arm, and he didn’t flinched. The crowd was still chanting Heda not even looking at him. He took the knife from the healer as he started cutting, the drummers stopped and everyone was looking at him in confusion and began to crave into the wound himself keeping his face stoic and the people began to whisper unbelieving at what he was doing. He traced the wolf with it as sweat dripped down his forehead. He vision was starting to become foggy from the pressure of hurting himself…then he heard it.

 

“Kaltaka…Kaltaka…Kaltaka!” His senses came back to him as the Trikru began to chant and roar his title.

 

“DO NOT STOP DAR!” He looked to her, and she whispered. “My brother is not weak.” She stands up. “You are Dar! _Gona kom Sula!_ The Kaltaka! You do not give up!” He continued as Leksa took the marking tool as well and began to mark herself. “Heda! Kaltaka! Heda! Kaltaka!”

 

The crowd was going wild as they continued.

 

They could not believe what was happening. No one had ever been able to harm himself or she for this long and the two young leaders were doing it. Onya was impressed tremendously including Indra at what Dar was accomplishing, gaining the respect of the whole village. His story will be passed along and he won’t just be Dar anymore. He’ll be known as the Kaltaka, everywhere.

 

It took 2 hours to finish the marking ceremony and by then Dar and Leksa were wearing down. With the final stroke, they stopped and looked at each other smiling. The drumming in the background increased as everyone screamed and roared their approval.

 

The skai had just turned from morning to the noon with the sun at its highest. It was a little breezy, but still sunny as he moved swiftly through the trees watching for movement. He crouched down to stare at the tracks he has been following for the last hour now, they looked recent, and he was getting close to it. It’s been almost a full year since the warrior ceremony, and already learned more than he did a young warrior. Until he saw something in the skai falling at massive, speed something that looked like a big metal box crash-landed in the forest.

 

He had to warn the commander. He whistled for Argo and he came running. He got on and rode back to the village.

 

Dar soon returned to the village searching for Leksa when he did she was speaking with Onya. “HEDA!” He yelled he eyes wild in shock. “Something fell from the skai. Something huge…”

 

Leksa turned. “Send scouts…I need to know what we’re dealing with…whether they are friends…or enemies…I want to know exactly how many come and what their purpose are. Onya go with them and report back as soon as you can.”

 

Onya ran through the forest the wind swept through her hair and felt her heart beating right out of her chest. Her warriors at her back, skidded to a stop just outside the crash zone perimeter watching as the drop ship smoked and everything was quiet. She sends two warriors to the left and another to the right and three to the trees. They all looked at the ship wondering what was going on inside when suddenly there was a girl bounded down the ramp of the ship and hit the ground with a thumb and put her hands and screamed.

 

“WE’RE BACK BITCHESSSS!”

 

There was a roar of excitement and screaming as more kids raced out of the ship and began jumping up and down and horsing around. Untrained, unorganized. They were kids nearly Leksa’s and Dar’s age but they maybe a threat even if she saw no weapons.

 

 “ _Heda souda get in. Ai gyon nau_ (The Commander must know. I’ll go).” One of the warriors said. “ _No, set hir. Ai gyon nau_ (No, stay here. I’ll go). Don’t be seen, and go tell the others.”

 

No one seemed to pay attention, and Onya got away as fast she could and informed the Heda and Kaltaka of the invaders. There are 100 of them, all teenagers expect one of them and he she didn’t like and looked like a soldier. As for the rest, they are rowdy, irresponsible and no killing intent but are few that could possibly be a threat if left unattended. The one called Belomi doesn’t want the rest of his people in the skai to come down. Leksa was about to speak when a warrior stepped in. He told them that a group of Skaikru has entered forbidden territories of the Maunon, one was taken care of but us for the rest they escaped. Dar asked of the other scouts, the warrior said they must have been killed by the acid fog and were headed by back to their camp.

 

That night, the scouts returned to the Skai camp, and have witness them try to kill one of their own by hanging him after having a child kill one of their own. In the end, he was banished by them. As soon as they left, the Skai boy was alone in the woods with nowhere to go. The scouts took him prisoner blindfolded him and tied him up. The scouts brought back the Skai boy back to the village for an interrogation. The boy was taken to prison and the scouts warned the Commander. It had been three days since they captured him interrogating and torturing him for information on the Skaikru. Moreover, after three days, he told him everything they needed to know. They soon released him with something that is able to slow them down for an attack.

 

The boy came back to get the Skaikru sick to slow them down so that the Trikru can attack at first light. Linkon has been missing for days and was probably been tortured by the enemy of the skai. Even some of the Skaikru tried to make an alliance with them until one of them shot the warriors in the trees and at Onya. Linkon was trying to protect one of the Skai girls on that bridge. To communicate with their people on something they call Ark. They shot missiles in the air but unknown to them it burned a village. The soon made a bomb to blow up the bridge while the warriors were attacking, by doing that they kill many of Leksa’s people, as well as Onya’s other Second Tris. She was a good kid a brave warrior and she died because of them.

 

This was an act of war.

 

They were now the in the Commander’s tent. Dar was becoming impatient. “This cannot go now. These outsiders are too dangerous to be kept alive.”

 

Leksa sits in her throne. “I agree. This is why I sent Tristan to take care of it. He is a good warrior. He will get it done.”

 

“Is she still there?” Dar was talking about Onya. “If Tristan has killed her for her failure, I believe she’s still alive.”

 

“If Tristan does he will not see the morning sun.” Leksa smiled at his fierce words. “You need to stay focus Dar. If the enemy finds you weak they win.”

 

“I know, Leksa, I know. I just cannot believe Linkon would betray his own people just to help them. He betrayed us. That cannot go unpunished.”

 

“Now you are thinking like a Heda. Indra and a few warriors will care of him but for now, we focus on the task, at hand. Victory stands…”

 

“…In the back of sacrifice. I know. You told me that many times. But this is my _ontie_ , I already lost my brother to them, I cannot lose her too.” Dar said with a stoic look on his face.

 

“I understand Dar. She is the only blood you have I don’t wish to see her die as well. Others do not know this, but I have arranged for you to join them. Not in battle, we cannot have our Kaltaka to be captured by the enemy.” Leksa was close to him that she whispered.

 

“So I am a witness to this war.”

 

“I need you to tell me what will happen, whether we win or fail. Gostos will help you to slip away from the village.”

 

“I will not fail you.”

 

She nods, and he soon leaves the tent. Onya and Tristan were ahead of him but he was taking his time to get there because they were being followed. He then jumped to the trees for more sped. When he got there the war between the Skaikru and Trikru began. The fight was fearless and many were killed from both sides, the reapers came out of nowhere and attack as well, until he spotted Onya entering the drop ship, nearly moved he also spotted Linkon and that Okteivia girl he betrayed his clan for, Dar was about to get him until he heard the drop ship begin to give fire. He ran out of the clearing but everyone on the ground was taken by the flames. The fire stopped and the door to the metal box opened, some of the Skaikru stepped out with his _ontie_ tied up. Nearly relieving his location, the Maunon came out of the red fog and took them away.

 

Back at the village, Leksa stomp out of the tent for the 100th time that day. “GOSTOS!” She yelled. “Why haven’t I heard word back yet? What is going on? It’s been days.”

 

She heard a commotion outside the gate. “Heda! Something is moving out the bushes.”

 

 Leksa calmed considerably, was she as “What is it? An enemy?

 

They nodded and it turned as the wolf ran to Leksa with a message in its mouth. The warrior were about to attack when she recognized the wolf and told them to stop before they kill him.

 

“Heda, it is a savage beast threaten to kill-”

 

“It is not. This is Ruh, the grey twin-tail wolf, a friend to your Kaltaka. By his law, we do not hunt or attack the wolves unless they are old and ill. Is that clear?” She yelled.

 

“Sha Heda!”

 

“Ruh, what message do you bring?”

 

Ruh lets go of the rolled up paper in his mouth putting it to the ground, Leksa then picks it up and reads it. It said that 300 of her warriors burned alive by the Skaikru lead by a girl with blonde hair and her warrior she called Belomi, they soon took Onya into their ship and reapers attacking the warriors as well. Linkon seen with the Skai girl Okteivia and ran. Maunon took the rest of the Skaikru along with Onya. Tristan was nowhere to be found and he must have died in the fire. He said that he will investigate the maun with a bird called Sharak but he will stay out of the territory for his own protection while he looks for Linkon. If he does, he will send word for Indra to capture him.

 

“Spread the word, there will be a bound on all Skaikru who survive and Linkon! Dar will send word of him to you Indra, so be ready to move out and take as many as you like. As for the rest you, find the Skaikru and bring them to me alive!”

 

“Sha Heda!”

 

Ruh sat to her feet waiting while his tongue is out, tired from dehydration. Leksa looked to him and knees to have an eye level. “Can you understand me?” Ruh nods his head. “Let him know of this too and report back if he finds Linkon.”

 

Ruh leaves.

 

Unknown to them, two another ships from the skai came down, one before the attack with the grounders where Belomi and the one they called Klark sent a signal of white smoke and the other after they were captured by the Maunon.

 

Tristan surprisingly was still alive and had captured two Skai boys, but he was killed after killing one of the Skai boys he captured. Both Fin and Belomi along with two others along with the Skaikru who fell from the Ark go back to the drop ship to find Reivon only to see that Mofi was there. Belomi soon attacks him and they were placed under arrest. They Skaikru soon take them to the fallen Ark know now as Camp Jaha.

 

Linkon’s tracks found near the river, heading back to the village because Okteivia was poison by an arrow and was near to death. Linkon goes and gets help from Naikou, a friend of his. However, he the warriors captured him and took him away.

 

Naikou finds the Skai girl Okteivia and helps, but when she is feeling better, he told her Linkon is now paying for his crime, she desperately tries to get him to help but refuses and was knocked out by a rock.

 

Indra was informed by Linkon’s location and was arrested. Okteivia takes Naikou prisoner, offered to trade him.

 

The one called Kane is now going to trade a grounder warrior he captures in order to talk to the commander for peace. When they are near the area, he tells his Skai Guard to return to camp and lets the warrior go, but the warrior takes him captured.

 

Belomi and a few of the 100, go in search for Klark and the rest of their friends.

 

Jaha was taken by another grounder from the sand clan and taken to Trikru prison.

 

Dar waits for days until Sharak tells him that he spotted two people just outside the maun. He goes to it and sees her, his _ontie_ and the Skai girl as they jump out to a waterfall from maun. Following the river, Dar sees mountain men tracks as well as Onya and Klark’s footprints. Luckily, he sent up traps around the area just to be safe. Onya took of the tracking chip from within her skin. There were about five men in suits following them but Dar only killed four.

 

Screams heard. “What was that…?” Klark said nervous.

 

Noises in the bushes, Onya was ready to run when she hear someone calling her.

 

“ _Ontie…? Ontie ste bilaik yu?_ ”

 

“Dar… _ai nefyu_.”

 

She wants to cry just seeing Dar’s face again was something she never thought she would see again. Running to each other and held a tight embrace the one longing to be reuniting with family. Klark just stood there watching the two, exchange conversation. She had never seen this side of Onya before, the only Onya she has seen was the one she fought in battle, a cold heartless warrior of earth.

 

“ _Haukom yu kamp raun hir Dar? Em nou klir_ (Why are you here Dar? It’s not safe).” 

 

“ _Ai don masta yu op. Ai sin in slip daun kom maun_ (I followed you. I watched you fall from the mountain).  _Heda ste pis yu don nou komba houm_ (The Commander is angry you have not come home).”

 

“ _Maunon masta em op_ (The Mountain Men followed us).”

 

Dar looks to Klark and with a stoic pissed off gaze. Dar walks to her.

 

“ _Yu frag emo op! Hogeda gon emo! Kom faya!_ (You killed them! All of them! With fire!)” He yelled. He soon grabbed her by the neck and struggled against him.

 

“ _Set daun!_ (Stand down!)”

 

“ _Em frag Tris op. Em frag gonakru op. Em souda wan op_. (She killed Tris. She killed the warriors. She must die).”

 

“ _Em breik em au kom maun_ (She free me from the mountain).”

 

Dar is shocked, looks to Klark and let’s go. She coughs up her lungs to get air back in. He takes a step back. “ _Ste disha ridiyo_ (Is this true)?”

 

Klark looks at him confused. “What? I don’t understand you.”

 

“He asked if you are telling the truth. That you help me in the mountain.”

 

“He doesn’t speak English? I thought you people spoke English?”

 

“Only warriors speak English. Dar is a warrior but I have not taught him yet how to speak it. He can only understand when someone speaks to him in that language.”

 

Klark to looks to him waiting for the answer. “Yes.” She nods. “I helped Anya get out of Mount Weather.”

“ _Haukom sis em au_ (Why help her)?”

 

“ _Em gaf in hukop kom Heda_ (She seeks alliance with the Commander).”

 

Just when he was about to say something they heard noises in the bushes. Dar thinking quickly draws his axes and turns around. There was a shot from the Maunon aiming for Dar when Sharak the bird took it for him. Sharak fells to the ground.

 

“Sharak!” Dar yells. The bird doesn’t move, and now Dar got pissed as he ran to the man who shot him. When he was about to shoot, he turned grabbing the man’s arm and cutting it off. The man screams going down to his knees and Dar cuts his head off. “ _Yu gonplei ste odon!_ ”

 

“He killed him.”

 

“He attacked his friend.”

 

Dar runs to the bird getting on his knees looking for a sign to make sure he was ok. Sharak is not moving. Dar’s face is heartbroken. Klark sees the pain in his eyes, and goes to help his friend.

 

“It’s ok he’s not bleeding, he’s just knock out. He’s still breathing, it’s just his wing is broken.”

 

“Can you fix him?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Klark rips her shirt and gets a stick, wrapping it around Sharak’s wing carefully. “Will he fly again?” “Maybe but he’s going to have to stay off his wing for now.”

 

“ _Em fis em op Dar_ (She’ll help him Dar).”

 

“Sharak…” He carries him holding him in his arms. He looks at her unable to take in the joy of having his friend saved by the Skai girl. “ _Chon yu bilaik?_ ”

 

“He asks your name…”

 

“I’m name’s Clarke, Clarke Griffin.”

 

“ _Klark Griffon, Heda kom Skaikru_. _Ai laik Dar kom Sula en Trigedakru_.”

 

“I am Dar of the Sula and Tree People.” Onya translates. “ _Nefyu, oso kru laik hon daun maun en emo teik oso jus kom fis emo op_ (Nephew, our people are captured in the mountain and they our blood to heal them).”

 

Dar nods. “ _Ai don sen in chit bilaik gaf sen in_ (I heard what I need to hear). _Heda souda get in_ (The Commander must know).”

 

“I have to get to my people, see if they’re alive. They should know what’s going on.” Klark tell them.

 

“No you’re coming with us to the Commander.”

 

“ _No, osir sis em au gon nau. Teik em kom em kru._ (No, we help her for now. Take her to her people). _Den chich kom Heda op_ (Then speak to the Commander).”

 

They soon leave. Kane and Jaha are prisoners and kept in a cage force to kill each other after the massacre of a Trikru village when Fin killed 18 lives. Belomi stopped him from killing more taking the gun away and knocking him out. Reivon taken in the medical bay when Abigail heals her from a bullet wound but she is unable to walk. Okteivia is in search for Linkon when she meets Indra for the trade but as soon as Linkon shows up the reapers take him leaving her to the ground knock out. Naikou is free. Belomi takes Fin and Mofi and along with few missing survivors of the Ark back to Camp Jaha. That night Klark, Onya and Dar take her to her camp only to find that no one is there and a message was on the drop ship when they got there. She soon sees a beckon from the Ark camp. They soon make their way to it. Jaha and released as well as Kane after finding out that Kane wanted to stop the war but Jaha had another plan to play.

 

They sat near the campfire close to the drop ship. Sharak got out of his sleep ok but his wing is still hurt. He was standing on Dar’s forearm eating nuts. Klark looks to them and notice that he is smiling at the bird. “Why is the hawk so important to him? He could have just left it to die. Why save him?” Klark questions Onya as sits down at the end of the fire on a log.

 

“Sharak is Dar’s friend. He saved him from hungry panther when he was injured. The two have been close ever since. Sharak is fast and very loyal to him. He became his eyes in the sky.”

 

“What do you mean eyes in the sky?”

 

“Dar has a gift to communicate with the animals. He learned on his own when he was a boy.”

 

She nods. “What is he to you?”

 

Onya looks to her. “He is my sister’s son.”

 

“Your nephew.”

 

“My sister bonded with a Sula leader’s son when they were children in order to make peace between our two people. Years later she bore a child during war, when she died he came looking for my help and ever since he became a part of my people.”

 

“ _Sharak ron op chof kom Skai gada gon sis em op_ (Sharak gives thanks to the Skai girl for helping him).” Onya looks to Klark. “He says that Sharak thanks you for saving his life.”

 

She nods. Dar let Sharak go to his shoulders so that he could crawl his way to the fire next to Klark. The clever bird lands on his hand while passes him to the girl. Klark is uncertain but she reaches for the bird and he gently goes to her arm and sits there. “ _Sharak laik yu lukot nau_ (Sharak is your friend now). _Nou get yu daun Klark, em nou frag yu op_ (Don’t worry Klark, he will not kill you). Klark looks to Sharak, and he studies her not afraid to be close to her after all she did saved his life. She smiles a little she never held a bird before. Dar smiles too, he likes her smile. “What did you say to the Maunon after you killed him?” Dar looks at her confused by her words then Onya steps in to talk. “He told him that his fight was over. It is what we say for those who have lost a fight or one who is beyond saving.” Then there was a sound in the grass, Klark jumped and Onya got to her feet, and Dar as well. Then suddenly Ruh came out, a friendly face to greet them.

 

“Let me guess? An enemy?”

 

“A friend. Ruh is another friend to Dar.”

 

Dar goes to Ruh, and he speaks to him with their minds. Ruh tells him that the Heda is pissed that he has not returned and was getting out of control that her brother has not sent word of his mission. Dar rolled his eyes. “ _Tel Heda osir komba raun houm_ (Tell the Commander we’re coming home). _Onya en ai_ (Onya and me). _En tel Heda taim em nou chil au fou ai komba raun houm ai smak em daun kom swima_ (And tell the Commander if she doesn’t calm down before I come home I’ll knock her down with a fish).” Onya chuckled a bit but only just, Klark notice and asked her what was so funny, Onya mention it was nothing and sat back down. That mourning, Klark makes it to the Ark knowing for sure that the Maunon lied to her about it. Dar and Onya stayed in the shadows of the forest and let her walk to her camp.  

 

They soon returned only to found out that a Skai boy killed 18 lives. The Commander was pissed.

 

“ _Heda! Kaltaka komba raun!_ (Commander! Kaltaka approaching!)”

 

“ _Mounin houm Kaltaka! Mounin houm Onya!_ ” Leksa comes out of the tent staring at them with her mouth wide open as her hand held the tent flap open and her whole boy was rigid. She realized what she was doing as she closed her mouth and dropped her arm her whole body sagged as Dar saw her legs begin to shake she motion them to come inside the tent and while inside she was walking quickly towards him. He immediately handed Onya Sharak as Leksa came to him and punched him square across the face.

 

“ _Branwada._ ”

 

“It is good to see you too, Leksa.” She smiles. “Did you really threaten to knock me down with a fish?”

“If you had not calmed yourself, I would have.” She looks to the older woman. “Onya many thought you were died.”

 

“I am not. I was capture by the mountain. Heda they use our blood to heal themselves. Many are still there trapped inside locked in cages.”

 

“Who help you to escape?”

 

“The Skai girl called Klark Griffon the one who burned our warriors alive. She seeks an audience with you for peace, but requested that she find her people first.”

 

“I am afraid peace is no longer an issue.”

“Why, what happened?”

  
“The one they call Fin just murdered 18 of our people in a village nearby.”

 

“What?”

 

“I spoke to the one called Marcus after I was threaten by the one he called Thelonious, that he wanted to end the war between our people.  Marcus of the Skaikru words were honorable in his desire for peace, but the massacre must be answered.”

 

In the Camp Jaha, Klark is now reuniting with her mother and friends figuring a way to have peace with the grounders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng words:  
> Skaikru - Sky People  
> Branwada - Fool, or Worthless  
> Belomi - Bellamy  
> Okteivia - Octavia  
> Maun - Mountain  
> Skai - Sky  
> Mofi - Murphy  
> Klark - Clarke  
> Reivon - Raven  
> Fin - Finn


	6. Trikru and Skaikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Sky People have peace with the Grounders or will they go to war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments

** Chapter 6 ** **– Trikru and Skaikru**

**Clarke’s POV**

 

It was so good to see the Ark again, with everyone alive. In addition, my mother was happy to see my face again even though everyone thought I was a grounder, they attack me out of a misunderstanding. The one guards knocked me out with the handle of the gun, and I woke up in the medical room to my mother’s eyes.

 

“Mom…?” I called out to see if she could hear me.

 

“Clarke…it’s ok honey. You’re home.”

 

“Oh mom…I saw your ship crashed.”

 

“Baby I wasn’t on it. I’m right here.”

 

I cried. I felt is pathetic, like I was a little girl again.  It felt good to be in her arms again burying my head in her shoulder as she held me tight. Something than just clicked in my head. I removed myself from her.

 

“Did anyone else made it…?”

 

“Yes. Six of you did?”

 

“Finn and Bellamy?”  
  
She nods with a smile. I felt relieved that they were alive that some of my friends escaped the firebomb for the drop ship and the grounders and the mountain men…mountain men… I completely forgot about them. If they were six still here, that means the 48 are still at the mountain. I soon looked around to find my jacket and get up from the bed I was asleep in.

 

“We have to move against Mount Weather. My friends are still trapped inside.”

 

“Clarke you need time to rest.”

“No. The more I rest the more they are in danger.”

 

I get out of the medical tent while putting my jacket on just to see Raven sitting near the tent. She looks like hell. The last time I saw her was in the drop ship, she was unconscious and her legs were broken but she looks fine who just been shot in the back by Murphy that stupid bastard.

 

“Hey, thought you be under for a while now.”

“Raven, you look good.” I saw Raven in crouches and her legs unmovable but was happy nonetheless.

 

“Yeah, well it’s better than lying in bed for the rest of your life right?”

 

She got up carefully to hug me and I hugged her back trying to give her support. When we departed, I asked her about the others if they were in camp or something. She said that they were looking for me. Bellamy, Finn, Murphy, and Monroe all went to look for me. Just then, I hear the Ark Guards calling out to someone from afar and I looked to see Bellamy, Octavia, and the others coming in.

 

“Go on, I’ll catch up.”

 

Bellamy had his arm over his sister’s shoulder with a gun in his hand; one of the Ark Guards slowly took the gun away from him. He came back with his sister Octavia, Monroe, and Mel, and I ran to him and gave him a hug for the first time in a long time we have been on the ground and he hugged me back.

 

“Well that’s something you don’t see every day.” Octavia said shock to see them hugging together. I let go of him to see his face, and looked to he was beaten to death nearly and then I turned to Octavia and hugged her to.

 

“Where’s Finn?”

 

Bellamy shook his head. “He’s out…looking for you. Clarke, what he is. You haven’t seen him, okay, he’s changed. Finn’s not the same since you disappeared.”

 

Raven walks up to the group. “Well, where is he?”

 

**Finn’s POV**

 

After Bellamy help me with that grounder, we found one that had what looked to be Clarke’s watch, the one her father gave her after he was floated on the Ark. The grounder wouldn’t talk about where Clarke was or why he really had the watch, so I shot him and left to find the others, Bellamy and the others followed me. After helping Mel, we got Sterling killed trying to save her from a cliff, Bellamy wanted to go back to Camp Jaha as soon as he found his sister but I wanted to fine her. I wanted to find Clarke. I know the grounders took her, and took my friends. I know and I need to find answers. Now!

 

Therefore, Bellamy went back but not before he handed Murphy a gun to defended himself while traveling with me. When we soon went to the grounder camp and saw a couple of grounders that morning just walking and talking, but I couldn’t understand them, of course, I couldn’t they were grounders, and I highly doubt they spoke English.

 

“So what are we going to do here…? I don’t see them here.” Murphy said whispering so only Finn could hear.

 

“Doesn’t mean that they’re not, we’ll wait until nightfall.”

 

**Clarke’s POV**

 

“We need to find him, now.”

 

“Whoa, whoa Clarke, you just got back don’t you think you should slow down a bit.” Raven said nervous that I would do something crazy, but of course, I always do under the circumstance.

 

“I just got a change to make peace with the grounders, if we can’t than we’ll dead and our friends in Mount Weather would be there much longer.”

 

“I agree, which is why I’m going too.”

“O…”

 

“Clarke’s going to the grounder camp, ok I’ve been there. Have you?” Octavia spat at her brother.

 

“You done?  I knew you couldn’t pass the opportunity, so I packed your bag.”

 

She smiles at him. “So let’s get going. The sooner we find Finn the sooner we find Lincoln.”

 

Raven stops her from walking any furthered. “Whoa not so fast Pocahontas. Highly elector wires. Zaps you the hell up.”

 

I can’t believe this. “I thought you said you handle that Raven.”

 

“Relax, I got it. Wick cut it.”

 

The shock wires were turned off, luckily for us the guards didn’t notice and we slipped out of Camp Jaha and headed start for the grounder camp.

 

**Finn’s POV**

 

Its night and everyone is asleep so it’s ok to come out of hiding with no one watching the village, Murphy and I searched the camp to see if any of our friends stuff were here but it was too dark to see clearly, so we looked for something to drive them out of the homes.

 

“You sure this is a good idea…?” Murphy said nervously.

 

“Positive. This is their food.” “I took a torch and lit the hut where they kept their food on fire. We than ran for cover and waited for someone to notice.

 

To our luck, one grounder came out of the hut and called out to everyone in the village that there was a fire. Every grounders than came to put the fire out but the fire was getting too big, but eventually they put it out. That is when we came out guns blazing.

 

We soon captured everyone in the village, and held them in a gated fence made for pigs and animals as such.

 

“Where are they? Where are our friends?”

 

“Not here.” Nyko said.

 

“Then you mind if we look around.”

 

Murphy stood watch while I searched the huts for any signs of them. I hear Murphy call me out when I found something that looked like clothes but they’re not grounder clothes. More like sky clothes. That’s when I got pissed. He lied. Damn it!

 

“You lied! Where are they?!”

 

“Finn…”

 

“They were here! These are their clothes! Where are they?”

“I told you they’re not here.” Nyko said calmly.

 

One of the grounders tried to move but Nyko told him to stay where they are in Trigedasleng.

 

Murphy tried to take me away when we were out of luck, our friends, they had to be alive. They have to be. I was about to leave when one the grounders came out of the fence, I turned and shoot him. Then another came and shoot him to, then a few more until I saw her, I saw Clarke. She was alive.

 

“I found you.”

 

Clarke just shook her head, her face looked like it a cut and beaten, nevertheless she was alive.

 

**Lexa’s POV**

 

I have been in the tent far too long, and no word from Dar. He was right about one thing though, after Linkon’s betrayal Dar is the only family I have, now that Kostia is lost to me, Dar remains true to his words. He was my enemy, but he was also my friend, and now he is my family. My brother, though not by blood but still he treats me as though he was my brother, and I his sister, the only one he has I believe.

 

I worry I may live as an only child bent to rule my people alone if he does not return. These Skaikru are strange, but I am unafraid of course, fear is weakness. I must not show such weakness to my people or my enemies.

 

I have sent Ruh to Dar as a message and that was only three days ago and then I heard the cries of the people outside the tent. So anxious to see Dar again, I got out of my throne and headed outside only to be disappointed to see that he had not returned. Ruh had returned once again to inform me of any news.

“Ruh, what is it? Have you seen him?” I said calmly trying not to shack my words as they came out of my lips.

 

Ruh dropped the paper he kept in his mouth to the ground and sat down, as I pick the parchment from the ground and read it. It said that he found Onya alive, and that the sky girl named Klark Griffon the one who burned 300 of our warriors alive was also with her and helped her to escape. She requested a meeting with the Commander but insisted to see her people first. They were attacked by Maunon while they escaped but one remained alive only long enough to attack Sharak and for Dar to kill him where he stood. The sky girl saved Sharak’s life but he is still badly injured. The Maunon had captured our people as well as the Skaikru in order to take their blood to heal themselves. In addition, that they will return soon, and hoped that I was calm before he got here or he would knock me down with a fish. I smiled but only just so that no one could see as I read Dar’s words. He is coming home.

 

I soon got to my knees and announced to the crowd of people who waited for any news. “Onya is alive, and the Kaltaka returns home!”

 

The crowd cheers for the great news. Everyone admired their Kaltaka and think of him as second only to the Commander. He is an equal of the Commander, which is I. They follow his commands as well as mine.

 

This was good news. Then I heard a warrior scream coming from a village nearby. “Heda! Heda! A village was attacked, 18 lives lost to us.”

 

“Who attack the village?” I voice was regretted but unbroken.

 

“A skai boy the one called Fin.”

 

I heart grows cold and the grab of my hand was tight on the hilt of my sword my voice calm but full of rage. “Fine him and bring him to me. Now!”

“This crime is not to go unpunished Heda. Innocent lives lost, elders, children. This is an act of war.”

 

“Indra, calm yourself. The crime this boy has made will be brought to justice if it is the last thing I do. Blood must have blood.”

 

**Abigail’s POV**

 

It’s been a day I could find Clarke. She was supposed to be resting and instead of finding my daughter in bed in the medical tent, I find a note. I know Raven has something to do with it. I soon found her sitting in chair outside that night and confronted her.

 

Slamming the note to the table, she looked up from her cup. “Did you know about this?”

 

Raven just looks like she doesn’t know what I’m saying. She’s playing games. “I don’t know what-”

 

Slap.

 

Raven doesn’t move from where she sat. I then took a sit in front of her. I put my hands to wipe the sweat from my brow. “She thinks just because she’s on the ground she could do whatever she wants. She’s still just a kid.”

 

“You’re wrong Abby.” I looked to her when she spoke. “She stopped being a kid the day you sent her down here to die.”

 

**Kane’s POV**

 

I took the grounder my people captured to his camp in order to talk peace with his leader. Once we got there, no weapons were allowed in the territory. I told the others to go as I disarmed my weapons, but as soon the Ark Guards left, I cut the grounder prisoner’s rope and let him go. Of course, that was a mistake as he knocked me out and took me to the grounder prison cell where I encountered Jaha surprisingly. Then a large man who looked like the leader of these people came to us telling us that one of us has to die in order for us to talk with them. The man says something about an assassin in one of their villages. Of course, I didn’t know what he was talking about. He told us that blood must have blood. Then he sent a young girl with limp with what looks to be water in her hands. I think the older man told her if we kill each other, she would get them after it is done.

 

**Clarke’s POV**

 

I don’t believe what I just saw, Finn killing those people. It can’t be him. Not the Finn I know a man who once stood for peace with the grounders. I can’t believe he would do that.

 

I can’t even look at him without the faces of all those people being killed right in front of me.

 

We soon headed to Camp Jaha, Bellamy and I are reviewing the map I made of Mount Weather and trying to figure out a plan to get the rest of the 100 out.

 

Finn and Murphy walk to us and I admit I hadn’t talked to Finn since they got back. Bellamy leaves to get drinks and Finn asks about the Mount Weather plan. Murphy tells me they were cleared because the delinquents, as they call us, received for being sent to earth included their time on the ground. I still won’t really talk to Finn so he leaves. Raven then arrives and tells Murphy to leave before she reveals to me that she figured out why they had not heard from any of the other stations that landed. She said Mount Weather has been jamming their signals. Raven takes me to the radio and explains how Mount Weather has been jamming their signals, even crashed the Exodus drop ship that came down on Unity Day.

 

My mother interrupts us and tries to stop us. Raven and I convince her that they need to take down the radio tower on Mount Weather so they can find any other Ark survivors to help build their army. She eventually tells Major Byrne to stay behind and guard the camp because she will be going with them to Mount Weather.

 

We soon hike to Mount Weather with several other Sky People to take out the radio tower. I talk to my mother and discuss Finn’s situation and how the Council cleared him just when the Acid Fog hit us.  Raven soon tell me that if we take out the radio tower we wouldn’t be able to talk to the others inside the mountain.

 

**Lexa’s POV**

 

The two men were sitting in the cell along with me. Not after hearing that one of their people slaughtered one of my villages, I actually wanted to kill them both, but it will not resolve anything and the real killer will still be on the loose. I had to play as though I were a mere slave girl but they will soon release I am not who they seem to think I am not before I find to true to their intentions.

 

One of them finally talks. He was male, black skinned with black and white hair. “They want us to turn on each other.”

 

“They want justice.”

 

The other was also male but white skinned and dark haired. “Lives have been lost on both sides.” I look to him. “That’s why we need to End This War!”

 

Then the dark skinned man came to me, I acted as though I was afraid and moved away. “What’s your name?”

 

“Leksa.”

 

“Lexa,” He repeats. “I’m Thelonious and this is Marcus. You’re Commander spoke of an assassin in the village.”

 

“Yes. Eighteen of our people were murdered. Elders…children.”

 

“We had nothing to do with that.” Marcus said.

 

“It doesn’t matter, the Commander thinks you did. One of you must pick up the knife that is our way.”

 

“And if we refuse?” Thelonious said.

 

“Then the Commander will use it the slit both of your throats.”

 

**Dar’s POV**

 

We have been walking for a few days now, _o_ _ntie_ and I took the sky girl Clarke back to her people so it only took us more hours to reach the village. Of course, I was not to complain,  _ontie_  was in pain and was getting tired.

 

“ _Ontie_ , are you well?”

 

“No, Dar I am not.”

“Your wounds have not healed. You must rest.”

 

“No we should get going.”

 

“You will not make it. I already told the Commander that _we_ would be heading back together, now I don’t want to have to lie to her.”

 

She smirks. “You two have become close. It is more like you two were meant to be together.”

 

“ _Ontie_ , I told you before, I am not interested in Lexa that way. She cared for another she loved another. She cannot see me that way.”

 

“But you still care for her, do you not?”

 

“Yes, I care for her, but as a sister not a lover.”

 

The warning sounded a warning for the acid fog.

 

“Come I found a cave nearby, we should take cover until then.”

 

**Lexa’s POV**

 

It has been 3 days for them and only a few hours for me, and they would not make a move to grab the knife Gostos left them with. They were getting restless. I still hear them as they speak.

 

“This has gone on long enough there have to be some way to resolve this. Something we haven’t thought of yet.”

 

“There isn’t.”

“She’s right. They’re not budging.”

 

Thelonious walks to Marcus. “Maybe we can offer a trade. These people are primitive I’ve seen how they live. Our technology, our medicine. All we ask for in return is peace.”

 

“If we truly want peace they told us how to get it.”

 

“Through murder?”

 

“Through sacrifice.”

 

Marcus gets up and moves to the knife on the ground. “Marcus what are you doing?”

 

“If we don’t make a choice, and we both die the killing won’t end. There’s only one way out of this…you have to kill me. You have to do this, it’s our only choice.”

 

“Kane no.”

 

“They respect strength, let’s show them ours.”

 

“I said no. You did not order the massacre.”

 

“Not that one.”

 

“Marcus you don’t need redemption. The choice we made on the Ark was about survival, we did what you had to so that the human race can survive.”

 

“The human race was already surviving.”

“Then we did it for our people.”

 

“Yes, and now we must do this. It’s the only way.”

 

“Not going to happen.”

 

“You’re a good man, Thelonious. I won’t let you die for me.”

 

“Marcus no!”

 

Marcus then cuts himself and fall to the ground. Thelonious looks to me for help and I hesitated. He then begged for my help again. I ripped a rag and gave it to him. He then raps it around Marcus’ cut.

 

“I told you, I didn’t come all this way to die.” Thelonious then take the knife and grabs me putting the knife to my neck. “I choice to live.”

 

Marcus then gets up. “Please she just an innocent girl.”

 

Gustus then comes with guards to his back they see us but do nothing.

 

“Take off these chains.”

 

“ _Em don sad klin. Dison laik ain._ (He made his choice. This one’s mine).” I then attack and put him to the ground and take the knife away from him. When I aim to scar him, he conceded. I looked to Marcus only to see the surprise on his face. I then let go of Thelonious and make my way to Gustus with the knife in hand.

 

“ _Ai don sen in chit bilaik ai gaf sen in_ (I’ve heard what I need to hear).”

 

Gustus and the others bow before me. “ _Sha, Heda_ (Yes, Commander).”

 

As I turn to Marcus while I put on my shoulder helmet with the long red sash. “You’re the Commander?”

 

“I’ve learned much about you, it’s clear your intention are honorable. Your desire for peace is true. _Breik em au_ (Free him). Later we will talk, in the mean time your friend will be use to send a message.”

 

“No. Stop! Stop, please!”

 

My men grabs Marcus, beat Thelonious, and drags him away.

 

“The massacre must be answered. Blood must have blood.”

 

**Octavia’s POV**

 

When the acid fog hit, my brother Bellamy and I were separated from the rest of Ark Guards. Clarke, Raven and Abby were still near the mountain when we left unnoticed. We both needed to find a way in the mountain when Sgt. Scott stops us and tells us to come back. Then all of a sudden critters start to scurry across our feet and Bellamy realizes that the acid fog is coming. I soon follow the bugs and discover a hidden door leading to an underground parking garage. We recue Sgt. Scott and one of the Ark Guards but the other guard is swallowed up by the fog.

 

In the parking garage, Sgt. Scott gives my brother a gun and he and the other guard split up from us. Sgt. Scott and the other guard are looking around the parking garage and into cars. He finds a wind-up toy that plays Christmas music. They are suddenly attacked by Reapers. We heard the screams and go to investigate where we two Reapers eating the Ark Guard. Bellamy shoots them both before we found a third Reaper hovering over Sgt. Scott’s body. I soon recognize its Lincoln and call out to him but he attacks me.

 

I shoot him in the leg, Bellamy knocks him out, and we run. We then hide in that back of an abandoned car, discussing what we’re going to with Lincoln. My brother promises me that we’ll get Lincoln back to his old self.

 

We saw Lincoln moving away from the car we were in and then I lure him to me and Bellamy uses the Ark Guard’s shock baton to knock him out he then tells me that we’re taking him home.

 

**Clarke’s POV**

 

Mount Weather has been blocking communication on the ground, and we can’t be able to talk with any one, my plan and my mother’s plan was to blow the tower up but Raven was right, if we blow the radio tower on Mount Weather we won’t be able to talk to the others inside. So when the acid fog cleared, we headed back to Camp Jaha. By the time we got close to the camp, my mother saw Jaha approaching.

My dead best friend Wells’ father, Thelonious Jaha was the reason my father was floated and I blamed Wells and my mother for that. Just by looking at him, I wanted to kick his ass, but someone had beaten me to it first. As he got closer, he looked like he had been in a fight, his face was busted, and his blood everywhere, sweat, and he looked like he hasn’t eaten in days. However, I didn’t care about that, the man did ruined my life as well as my own mother by putting me in jail and killing my father from a secret that could have helped the Ark soon rather than later. I had no heart for the man, all I saw was a pathetic man walking that was attacked by someone or something, and he deserved it, the bastard.

 

My mother then walks to him and tries to hold him up but he falls to the ground, he was talking but it almost sound like a whisper on a count that he was out of breathe.

 

“I have a message from the Commander, leave or die. We have two days.”


	7. Jus Drein Jus Daun (Blood Must Have Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a decision be made or well it be too late? Will Clarke know who is the Kaltaka and is he like what he is described?
> 
> Blood and betrayal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here is chapter 7

** Chapter 7 ** **– Jus Drein Jus Daun (Blood Must Have Blood)**

 

In Camp Jaha, Abigail Griffin, Clarke’s mother and Thelonious Jaha were discussing their options of what to do about the commander’s ultimatum. Abby wants to rescue the kids in Mount Weather but Jaha wants to flee. Major Byrne interrupts and tells Abby the rest of the Sky People are getting restless and need to hear a word from their Chancellor, which was Abby.

 

She tells everyone at Camp Jaha that yes, the grounders have threatened them but they haven’t made any decisions yet. Jaha tells everyone to pack and be ready to leave if they need to. He will lead them across the Dead Zone and to the City of Light. Clarke, of course, interrupts and asks about the Delinquents still trapped in Mount Weather. Her mother tells everyone that no decision has was made yet and they should all report to their station supervisors. As the meeting is breaking up, Bellamy grabs Clarke and tells her she need to bring a med kit and go with him to the drop ship. When Clarke arrives at the drop ship, she sees Octavia and a chained up Lincoln who has been turned into a Reaper by the people in Mount Weather.

 

She inspects Lincoln and discovered needle marks on his neck. Lincoln manages to break free and begins attacking everyone until Octavia is able to knock him out again.

 

David Miller tells Abby that he’s not leaving the camp without his son. Abby tells him to pack his things and report to Major Byrne because she wants everyone out of the camp by dawn.

 

Lincoln has been restrained again as Clarke tries to remove the bullet from his leg where Octavia had shot him. Octavia tries to give Lincoln some water and he thrashes at her, upsetting her. She goes outside to get more water and spots a white flower in the tree, the same flower that Lincoln used to leave for her. Nyko appears and warns her that the commander is on her way and Octavia needs to leave.

 

He then hears Lincoln in the drop ship and Octavia brings Nyko to him. Lincoln begins seizing and Nyko kneels down with a vial to give to Lincoln. As he’s holding the medicine over Lincoln’s lips, he says, _Yu gonplei ste odon_. Clarke recognizes the words from when Dar had said it to the dead Mountain man who attacked his friend and stops him from mercy-killing Lincoln. Nyko tells her that death is the only way just as Finn appears to warn them that everyone in the Camp Jaha is about to leave. When Nyko sees Finn, he attacks him and strangles him for slaughtering his village. Clarke uses an Ark Guard’s stun stick to knock Nyko off Finn just as Octavia realizes that Lincoln has stopped breathing. Nyko watches in awe as Clarke give Lincoln chest compressions and get him breathing again.

 

“He was dead. How did you do that?”

 

“You’ve tried to heal a Reaper before.”

He nods no.

 

“And they died like this?”

 

He nods yes.

 

Clarke realizes that the grounders have been trying to bring Reapers back from the dead but have failed to do so and she can use that to her advantage to stop the attack. “What is it…?” Bellamy says.

 

“I know how to stop the attack.”

 

“Well, you better hope it works, because if you don’t the Commander will not only kill you but the Kaltaka as well.”

 

“Kaltaka? What’s a Kaltaka? I’ve never hear of that word before.” Octavia said confused of course, Lincoln had told her some about his people but never heard of a Kaltaka.

 

“He is one of our strongest warriors believe me you do not want to face him in battle.”

 

“Why, what’s so special about him…?” Bellamy questions.

 

“The Kaltaka never backs down from a fight he will fight and will keep fighting even if he is close to death. He is pure evil in the battlefield. I have seen him, many of us have. His instincts are that of a wild animal that has been locked in a cage craving for the enemies’ blood on his teeth. He’s survived death many times over that he became death itself. The Kaltaka is a demon.”

 

“How do you control such a crazed warrior like that? I doubt the Commander would let him roam free.”

 

“The Commander is the only one who can control him. He is the bringer of death, riding a black horse with silver hair.”

 

Clarke goes down to the second level of the drop ship where Finn has been waiting alone. He tells her that even if Lincoln lives, he won’t be the same. Clarke tells him that both he and Lincoln are savable.

 

In Camp Jaha, everyone is preparing to evacuate when she arrives she tell her mother that she knows how to stop the grounder threat. In the distance, lights start to appear in the darkness of the night and everyone realizes the grounder army has arrived. Jaha tries to take control of the situation and force the Exodus but Dr. Griffin, stands her ground. Jaha tells David Miller and Byrne to arrest her but they only listen when she orders them to put him in the stockade. Dr. Griffin then decides to head back to the drop ship to save Lincoln while Clarke goes to talk to the commander.

 

That morning, Clarke approaches the grounder camp outside Camp Jaha and is stopped by Gustus who warns her he’ll slit her throat at the slightest provocation. Clarke enters the Commander’s tent and meets Commander Lexa who is seated on a throne with Indra on one side as well as Anya standing next to her. On the other Dar is sitting at the foot of Lexa’s throne like a guard dog and Gustus was walking to his back also standing at Lexa’s side.

 

As she got closer, Lexa spoke. “So, you’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors’ alive.” She says, spinning the dagger’s blade against her gloved hand.

 

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us.” Clarke replies, attempting to maintain her strong, leader demeanor. There’s a sly grin on Lexa’s face for a split second as she raises her head, finally meeting eyes with the girl in front of her. Her jaw practically drops when her green eyes locked onto Clarke’s blue ones. No one but Dar noticed but he doesn’t say anything. She clears her throat and stabs her dagger into the arm of her throne.

 

“Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the Sky People?” Lexa ask, quickly looking the girl up and down as she finishes her sentence, somehow managing to continue to keep her mind on the conversation.

 

“I’ve come to make you an offer.” Clarke says, keeping her head up as she attempted to show that she was just as powerful as the Commander before her. Lexa smirked slightly as she stared at Clarke’s face.

 

“ _Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon_ (Let me kill her and get this over with).” Indra chimed in.

 

Anya stops her with her hand. “ _Teik em chich op_ (Let her speak).”

 

“This is not a negotiation. You may have freed Anya from the mountain, and she claims the Mountain Men locked my people in cages and are using our blood to heal themselves. But why should I trust you?”

 

“Yes, it’s true what Anya said, but my people are also trapped inside and it won’t be long before they use our blood too. I saw them doing it. I was a prisoner there too. The only way to save both our people is to join together.” She said quickly, wanting to step forward, but keeping herself from doing so.

 

“Those who are about to die will say anything.” Indra responded.

 

“ _Chil au Indra_ (Calm down Indra).” Dar said calmly.

 

“I’m still waiting for an offer, Clarke…” Lexa said, ignoring Indra and Dar completely. Her vibrant green eyes never left Clarke’s bright blue ones.

 

“The Mountain Men are turning your people into Reapers. I can turn them back.” There was something so reassuring about Clarke. Her eyes, her figure, Lexa was not sure whether the girl was lying or telling the truth.

 

“Impossible,” Indra shouted. “ _Heda, ai ste piyago daun. Teik ai frag em op!_ (Commander, I beg you. Let me kill her!)”

 

Dar soon gets up from where he sat. “ _Daun ste pleni Indra!_ (That is enough Indra!)”

 

“ _Nou tel ai yu wich em in. Em ste spicha_ (Don’t tell me you believe her. She’s a liar).”

 

“ _Em don fis Sharak op, krei haukom na em nou fis ripa op_ (She cured Sharak, so why can’t she cure the Reapers)?”

 

“ _Ste disha ridiyo Kaltaka_ (Is this true Kaltaka)?” Lexa looks to him and he to her.

 

Kaltaka. It’s the same name Nyko said when he talked about the attack. Dar is the Kaltaka. Clarke’s eyes go a little wider when she looks to the same man who helped her get to her people. The same one who Anya claim to be her nephew, the one who killed the Mountain Man who attacked us. Nevertheless, he didn’t look dangerous.

 

“ _Sha Heda._ ” He looks to Lexa then to Clarke, she jumps but only slightly and unseen by everyone. “ _Get klin yu ron ai ridiyo op Klark_ (Be certain you speak true Clarke).”

 

Lexa now looks to Clarke. “I’ve done it, with Lincoln.” Clarke continues, staring into those green orbs as if she and Lexa are the only two people in the room. Indra unsheathes her sword and starts to march towards Clarke.

 

“That traitor is the reason,” Indra said, taking a breath between her words. “Indra.” Lexa starts, just to be cut off by the older woman paying no attention to her leader. “My village was slaughtered by your people.” Indra finishes, pointing a dagger at Clarke’s chest.

 

“ _Em pleni!_ ” Lexa shouts, rising from her seat. Indra stares into Clarke’s bright blue eyes wanting nothing more than to ram her sword into the small girl’s heart. She stands there for a moment in complete silence before huffing and storming off sheathing her sword on her way near the tent’s exit. Lexa grins for a moment as she steps toward Clarke, closing the distance between them. “You say you can turn Reapers back into men.” She asks, looking directly into the other girl’s eyes before quickly scanning her face.

 

“Yes.” Clarke replies desperately looking back and forth between Lexa’s vibrant pale green irises.

 

“Then prove it,” Lexa growled. “Show me Lincoln.” Clarke was scared now more than ever. All she could do was nod. She turned on her heels and walked towards the opening of the tent with Lexa directly behind her. It was going to be a long, dreadful walk to the drop ship.

 

Abigail arrives at the drop ship and gives Lincoln a shot to bring down his fever when he starts convulsing again. He stops breathing and she begins chest compressions. Clarke is now leading Lexa and her guards through the carnage outside the drop ship while Abby is trying to get Lincoln breathing again. Abby finally gives up and says that Lincoln is gone. Octavia of course, refuses to believe her and continues chest compressions.

 

Clarke and the other soon arrive to drop ship Lexa sees the dead bodies full of ashy bones and white misty coming from the ground as they step on it. There was too many to tell which one were Skaikru or Trikru. Clarke looks back to Lexa to see if she is watching, Lexa turns her stare at the girl.

“It’s this way.” Clarke said leading them up inside.

 

They soon go upstairs, to find Lincoln is dead. Nyko is inside as well as Bellamy, Octavia, Abigail and Finn inside. Clarke was the first to go up, she sees her mother nodding and Octavia sobbing over Lincoln. Lexa comes out, then Dar and Indra, then Gustus and Anya. Lexa looks to Clarke, Clarke looks to Bellamy, and he looks to a nearby gun, Abby looks to a stun weapon. Lexa then orders Indra to attack.

 

“Kill them all.”

 

Everyone arms himself or herself, ready to fight. Indra points her sword to Abigail, Bellamy point his gun to Gustus and Dar. Anya unsheathes her sword, as well as Lexa. Dar unstrapped his axes. Clarke is in shock. Lexa looks to her in disappointment.

 

“Please, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“You lied, and you’re out of time.”

 

Dr. Griffin then take the stock baton she is holding and uses it as a defibrillator on Lincoln, shocking him twice before he starts breathing again, much to the grounders’ surprise and Sky Peoples’ relief.

 

“Lincoln…”

 

“Octavia…”

 

Lexa puts her sword away. Clarke nods and smiles a little at her, Dar stands tall turning to his Heda.

 

“ _Em ste nou spichen_ (She’s not lying). _Em fisa gon wamplei_ (She’s a healer of death).” Dar whispers in Lexa’s ear.

 

They soon head back to Camp Jaha as Lincoln is in their medical tent. Clarke, Lexa and Dar are all back in the Commander’s tent just outside the Sky People camp.

 

“Lincoln’s recovery is…impressive. No has ever survive such a fate before.” Lexa chuckles a little.

 

“ _Nou ridiyo Heda, ai kik thru wamplei seintaim_ (Not true Commander, I survive death also).”  Dar said smiling a slight while petting Sharak who was feeling a little better than before.

 

Clarke looks to him, she was a little nervous to have him in the same room with her and Lexa. However, she remembered what Nyko said about him and she kept her calm.

 

“It’s not completed really, we just to keep them alive long enough for the drug to leave their system. I know we can do the same for others.”

Lexa looks away for a moment. “You may have your truce,” Clarke was relieved and she began smiling. “Thank you.” Dar looks to Clarke. “I just need one thing in return.” Here it comes. “Tell me.” “Deliver me the one you call Finn, our truce begins with his death.” Clarke’s face falls to the ground.

 

Back at Camp Jaha, Clarke told them what the Commander wanted and how they were going to get peace, but not everyone agrees with the decision especially Raven. Everyone wanted to throw Finn to the grounders and a few want to protect him because it not only wrong but right thing to do, even if he killed people does not give anyone the right to decide his fate, but he didn’t see it that way. Finn knows what he did, he took innocent lives, and he knew he shouldn’t have but he lost his mind when Clarke, the woman he claimed to be in love with, was gone.

 

Finn was not a bad person at heart, he was good, and he wanted peace from the ready beginning when the 100 Delinquents fell to the ground. But that all changed when he thought he lost the girl loved, his princess.

“The Commander wants blood for blood.”

 

He stood there, staring at her as if he didn’t understand the words that came out of her mouth. Then realization dawned on his and his facial expression changed, from confusion to shock to understanding. Clarke doesn’t know what had caused her to blurt it out like that, but the words were out and she couldn’t take them back. She hadn’t meant to tell Finn like that. She had meant to pull him aside and ease her way into telling him what Lexa wanted.

 

What needed to be done in order for them and the grounders to finally have peace between the groups…? Finn knew what he had to do.

 

He nodded and turned on his heel back towards the entrance of the Ark.

 

“Where are you going?” Clarke found herself asking after finding her voice again.

 

“The grounder camp,” Finn responded simply, “to turn myself in.”

 

She found herself nearly walking out of what was left of the Ark. Her feet were moving automatically after Finn she soon grabbed his arm. She couldn’t just stand by and let him do this. Yeah, he needed to pay for his crimes, but did he really have to die because of it?

 

“Finn, wait!” Clarke said, grabbing hold of his lower arm, forcing him to stop.

 

He turned around. “I have to do this, Clarke.”

 

“No you don’t,” Raven quickly responded. He couldn’t. “We can hide you. I don’t care what the Commander wants, she’s not taking Finn.”

 

“The space walker should have floated a long time ago. I’m not dying for him. I say we gave him to the grounders.” One Arker said.

Raven just smacked the shit out of him. Bellamy just gets out his gun and the others did the same to keep the people back. Clarke grabs Raven and forces her to look at her. “Raven, listen to me, nothing is going too happened to him, I promise ok…?”

 

Finn is dragged back into the Ark by Clarke and Raven, Octavia and Bellamy goes with them as well as Abigail. Raven and Finn goes to one room with Bellamy, while Octavia, Abigail, Clarke and Marcus go to Lincoln for advice.

 

“The Commander accepted this agreement?”

 

“No, we haven’t made the proposal yet.”

 

“But I think she be willing to consider it”

 

“I need to know if we put Finn in trial ourselves, is your Commander going to accept the outcome, even if we decide he belongs in jail.”

 

“Even if she wanted to accept this deal, she’d be dead by morning, she’d know that.”

 

“Your people are will to kill their own Commander for being merciful?”

 

“For being weak. Finn killed innocent people. If death has no cause, life has no worth, it’s how we live.”

 

“I spent time with your Commander, she’s a visionary.”

 

“And that’s why you’re all still alive. If it were up to some at her table, you wouldn’t be.” 

 

“Indra?”

 

“She is one of those voices, yes.”

“She’s dangerous, Abby.”

 

“She’s not the only one.” The Kaltaka, Clarke thought. “Did she leave riders behind?”

 

“Two just outside the gate.”

 

“They’re waiting for Finn. You don’t have much time to decide.”

 

“She can’t expect us to just hand over one of our own people. Would she do that?”

 

“She wouldn’t let the rest of her people die to protect a murderer. If you don’t do this, she and the Kaltaka will kill everyone is this camp.”

 

“Kaltaka? Who is this Kaltaka?”

 

“He was my brother, before I betrayed my people to help you. He’s the Commander’s most loyal warrior he is one of the only voices the Commander listens to.”

 

“There has to be something else that we can offer.”

 

“Finn took 18 lives. The Commander’s offering to take just one in return. Take the deal.”

 

“How can you say that? Finn was the first person to come to you to offer peace. He’s your friend.”

 

“He massacred my village. Some of the dead were my friends, too.”

 

“But that wasn’t Finn. You know that’s not who he is.”

“It is now. We’ve all got a monster inside of us Clarke, and we’re all responsible for what it does when we let it out.”

“What will they do to him?”

 

“Fire. Because he killed the innocent it starts with fire.”

 

“Starts?”

 

“They’ll take his hands. His tongue, his eyes. Moreover, anyone who grieves will have a turn with a knife. At sunrise, the commander will end it with her sword. However, I’ve never known anyone to survive until the sword. He killed 18, and he will suffer the pain of 18 deaths. Then we can have peace.”

 

Clarke decides to take Finn to the drop ship, along with Raven, Bellamy and Murphy. They soon made their way there but they were surrounded by grounders just outside.

 

“They’re not moving any closer.”

 

“Staying out of range.”

 

“Probably waiting until its dark. If we hit them now, at least we’d take them by surprise.”

 

“We don’t know how many of them are out there.”

 

“I’m not hearing any better ideas, Clarke.”

 

“We’ll give them something.”

 

“All they want is Finn.”

“Finn wasn’t the only one at the village.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

“Raven, hold on.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Raven, I came here to help him. You were the one who wanted me to come. You…that’s why you asked me to come along.”

“Enough grounders saw him at the village. They’d believe he was the shooter.”

 

“Sick bitch.”

 

“Raven, you don’t mean this. You know what they do to people.”

“They want a murderer, we’ll give them one,” Cocks her gun, “Drop your gun.”

 

“Go to hell, Raven.”

 

“Put it down, Raven. Like it or not, he’s one of us.”

 

“I said drop it!”

 

“Stop! Stop! We’re not going this. They’ve got us surrounded, the only thing we can do is stay, and defend this place.”

 

“I’m with you.”

“Murphy…”

“Yeah.”  
  
“Go upstairs. Watch the rear. I’ll take the lower level. You three, take the front gate. That’s the plan. All right?”

 

They do what they have to do, Raven walks to Finn.

 

“Hey. We got this.”

 

“May we meet again.”

 

“We will.”  
  
“Yeah.” Raven goes outside with Bellamy. Finn looks to Clarke.

 

“Be careful.”

 

“You too.” Clarke said as she walked out to join the other two.  
  
Just outside, Clarke, Bellamy and Raven are waiting for anything but nothing yet.

 

“See anything?”

 

“No.”

 

Raven than talks. “Someone’s coming. There”

 

“Finn?”

 

Someone then arrives on horseback. This horse was black with white hair, just like the one Nyko described. The rider was he, Dar, the Kaltaka. He wore his wolf head on when he rode up but took it off when he got closer to Finn. He looked to Finn then looked to the three with guns. He sees Clarke there and nods his head. He knew that she would hide him but he also warned her that if they attack there will be no peace at all. The warriors in the trees were archers, those on the ground took Finn and knocked him out. They take him to Dar who then puts him on the horse and runs off with the warriors behind him.

 

“Finn!”

 

That night the Trikru were making a torture pole for Finn, while the Sky People watched from their camp.

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s for Finn. They want us to watch.”

 

“We’re going get him. We’ll get in close and we’ll hit them hard.”

 

Kane signs, “Son…there’s thousands of them. Even if we could kill hundreds, they’d still wipe out this camp and your friend would still die.”

 

“We have to try.”

 

“Abby? Abby, we have to do something.”

 

“No, Raven.”

 

Clarke looked to Bellamy and him to her.  They started moving away from Kane and Clarke’s mother. “Take this.”

 

“What are you doing?” Bellamy questioned.

 

“I’m going to talk with the Commander.”

 

“What else you have to say?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t know.”  
  
“Clarke…” Raven called, and she turned around. “…Give me your hand. If she won’t let him go, kill her. Things will go crazy, and we’ll grab you and Finn. Clarke. You have to help him. I owe my life.”

 

Clarke leaves.

“Clarke. What is she doing?”

 

“Wait. Abby, we got to let her try.”

 

Clarke walks between the two equestrians and many grounders with different kinds of weapons.

 

Raven says, “What is she doing?”

 

Clarke walks to Indra with spare in hand. “I’m here to talk to your Commander. Let me through.”

 

Lexa comes out of the tent with Dar behind her. “Let her pass. You bleed for nothing. You cannot stop this.”

 

“No. only you can.”

 

The Trikru warriors take Finn to the pole and tie him up to it. Finn looks to Clarke and can’t believe she is even there.

 

“Show my people how powerful you are. Show them you can be merciful. Show them you’re not a savage.”

 

“We are what we are.”

 

“Then I’m a killer. I burned 300 of your people. I slit a man’s throat and watched him die. I’m soaked in grounder blood. Take me.”

 

“But Finn is guilty.”

 

“No. He did it for me. He did it for me.”

 

“Then he dies for you.”

 

“Come on, Clarke. Do it.” Raven say only in a whisper.

“Can I say goodbye?”

 

Lexa nods her head and Clarke makes her way to Finn. “What is she doing?”

 

Clarke kisses Finn. Whispering to him. “I love you too.”

 

“I’m scared.” He looks to Lexa and Dar. “But I know it’s the right thing to do.”

 

She hugs him and he groans slightly low. “You’re gonna be ok.” She starts crying. “You’re ok.”

 

“Thanks, princess.” Finn is dead.

 

Clarke continues to cry as she steps away from Finn with blood and knife holes on his shirt and seen with a bloody knife in hand. Lexa is shocked to see that, Dar sees the warriors moving to Clarke in anger. “ _Chil yo daun!_ (Stand down!) _Gon we_ (Leave).” The warriors move away from Clarke because they know not to mess with their Kaltaka.

 

Dar turns his gaze to the blonde-haired woman, she covered in tears and her eyes were dark and full of pain. He recognized that pain, those dark eyes, it’s the same kind of look he had, when he went back to his village, and went in rage on the three white lions he killed. When he almost killed Lexa in the process. He spent three whole weeks in that kind of look and it was hard for him to sleep than even now. Now, seeing Clarke with the same look, made him frown at the girl before him, she was in pain, heartbroken, and lost. He reached out his arm gently to hers, and slowly lowered it to her hand while keeping his eyes on her face, then slowly lifts her hand and took the knife from her. She suddenly looks at him.

 

Every grounder is now pissed at what the Sky girl did, they wanted to be the once to kill the murderer Finn. “It is done!” Lexa commanded them to stop moving.

 

“No! No! No! No! No!” Raven crying loud from Camp Jaha and Clarke could still hear her, but her pain is making her feel nothing right now and Dar knew she shouldn’t be seen like this at least for a while.

 

“ _Yu laik klir hir, Klark_ (You are safe here, Clarke). _Nou get yu daun, ai nou laksen yu_ (Don’t worry, I’ll not hurt you).”

 

“What is he doing to my daughter?”

 

“Abby…just relax. I don’t think they’ll do anything.”

 

Dar takes her to the Commander’s tent away from everyone else. Once inside he walked her to a sit just underneath the antler throne. He went to get rag and bowl of water from the table and soon returned to her, putting the bowl down to wipe her face from her tears. Dirt and sweat plus the crying eyes made her face a little clearer while he wiped it. He didn’t like to see her this way, the pain in her eyes, he doesn’t like that look. Not for her, not for Clarke. She saved his friends life, she saved his _Ontie_ from the mountain, Clarke was -is- his friend.

 

Clarke slowly awakes up from her befuddlement and sees Dar in front of her on his knees with the rag and bowl of water. “Why are you helping me?” Dar saw her concern. His taking a risk to tend to Clarke after what happened but he wasn’t afraid to help her, even if to the rest of people was weakness, he was not afraid to show it even if it was just a little bit.

 

Dar had that amused look on his face when Clarke finally spoke. He tilts his head to the side and spoke in his mother language. “ _Yu ste laksen en ai sis yu au_ (You are hurt and I’ll help you). _Yumi laik seimtaim ai daun op nau_ (You and I are the same I see that now).” Dar gets up and takes the bowl and rag back on the table. He turns to her smiling while giving her a clean rag, putting some distance between them. “ _Ai sis yu au kos Klark ste ai lukot_ (I help you because Clarke is my friend).”

 

An unannounced intruder came into the tent it was two Sky People. Abigail Griffin and Marcus Kane, they both saw Clarke and Dar there inside, when Abby ran towards her daughter who was still sitting on the floor, Dar stepped away and watched the display go on.

 

“Mom…They would’ve tortured him. I had to…I…” Clarke’s voice was broken within her words.

 

“It’s ok. It’s ok.”

 

“I had to. What did I do?”

 

Dar watched his friend cry again but he moved, he stood in place and watched the three Sky People for anything out of the ordinary. Gustus came in from the outside. “The Commander is ready to talk.”

 

Lexa, Anya, Indra and Gustus come in as soon Clarke gets up and stands next to her mother and Kane. Lexa sits on her throne with guards to her side.

 

“Blood has answered blood. Some on my side say that’s not enough. They wanted the murderer to suffer as our tradition demands, but they do not know that your suffering will be worse, what you did tonight will haunt you until the end your days. Still, there will be restitution. The body will be given to the people of _Tondici_ , murderer and murder joined by fire. Only then can we have peace.”

 

“No. No. we’ve done enough. The boy should be buried by his own people.” Kane said.

 

“Enough? We were owed the pain of 18 deaths. We were owed our righteous kill. My village deserves justice.” Indra argued.

“You don’t want justice. You want vengeance.”

 

“You have not seen my vengeance.”

 

“ _Em na fleim au gon Tondici taim nou der na ste nou hukop_ (He will burn in _Tondici_ if not there will be no alliance).”

 

“We’ll do it…but when it’s over, we talk about how to get our people out of Mountain Weather, all our people.”

 

“We want the same things, Clarke.”

 

“Good. When do we leave?”

 

“Now. Choose your attendants.” Lexa and the grounders leave the tent leaving them alone.

 

“Clarke, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“Yes, I do. If this truce doesn’t hold, I killed Finn for nothing.”

 

Clarke soon leaves.

 

“She’s right. We need to do this peace with the grounders is the only way we’ll survive.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think they know what peace is.”

 

“The Commander does.”  
  
“She’s a child. They’re being lead by a child.”

 

“So are we.”

 

They soon leave by daylight, the Sky People as well as warriors were on foot, and some of them carried the body of the boy. The Sky People had bags on their backs and weapons on their shoulders or hips. The warriors kept a close watch on them. Lexa and her generals were on horseback. Clarke is at the verge of seeing ghost within the woods, she looks to her left and see Finn in the bushes.

 

“Hey, you are doing alright?” Bellamy broke the silence.

“Yeah.” Clarke assured him. She is lying.

 

“You did the right thing.”

 

“Now I get to live with it. You still think this truce is a bad idea, don’t you?”

 

“I think we’re wasting time with politics while our friends are in trouble.”  
  
“We need their army to get to Mount Weather, Bellamy, and you know it.”

“Their army has been getting their ass kicked by Mount Weather forever. What we need is an inside men, someone to be our eyes and ears.”

“Forget it. It’s too dangerous.”

“Clarke, if you can make it out I can make it in.”

 

“I said no.”

 

“Since I don’t take orders from you, I’m gonna need a better reason.”

 

“I can’t lose you too, ok?”

 

Lexa watches Clarke from behind, she could tell the blonde-haired girl was looking back just slightly enough whenever she is talking to the Sky boy Bellamy. Dar can also tell that Lexa is smiling but would never show it in front of everyone especially out in the open. Gustus looked worried, he didn’t trust the Sky People, but Lexa took a notice.

 

“ _Nou get yu daun, Gostos. Bilaik yu don tel ai op otaim, ogeda hukop ste ifi_ (Stop worrying, Gustus. Like you’ve always told me, all alliances are risky.”

 

“ _Dison nou ste seimtaim oso teik tua kru-de gon ogeda._ (This is not the same as uniting the twelve clans). _Disha Skaikru ste nouseim, mou bilaik Maunon kom oso. Mebi na teik oso kongeda au_ (These Sky People are different, they’re more like the Mountain Men than us. It could kill our Coalition).”

 

“ _Oso kongeda, ou ai_ (Our Coalition, or me)?”

 

“ _Yu sou laik kongeda-de, Heda_ (You  are the Coalition, Commander).”

 

“ _Den dula yu dula en shil ai op_ (Then do your job and protect me).”

 

They soon made camp that night; of course, they were not too far from the village, the Sky People had their place to lay, the Commanders’ tent was set up for her, Gustus stood watching from the outside. Lincoln was walking towards Octavia when Indra brushed against him calling him a “ _Natrona_ (Traitor).” He looked back but didn’t say anything and just kept walking to the Sky People. Clarke was trying to decide on where she would sleep she looked back to where Dar is. Sitting by the campfire, he feed his bird friend. Sharak kept flapping his wings to stretch. She looked at them both seeing how happy they were together, part of her felt hurt for what happened to Finn when he took him away but she also felt that Dar was trying to warn her, that if she was going to shoot him there was never going to be peace with the grounders. When they first meet, he wanted to kill her, yes, but in return she helped his friend and rescued Anya with that he rewarded her, the return of her people. _Was Dar dangerous? Was he really death itself? On the other hand, is he just another teenager trying to find his way in the world like the rest of them? He can be no older than 18 or 19 of age, but he was tall for an 18-year-old boy so he must have been_ , Clarke thought to herself. She grabbed her bag and starting walking, Bellamy took her arm to stop her. “Clarke, it’s safer on our side.”

 

“We need to trust them, Bellamy. There are no more sides.”

 

Clarke put her bag down near the campfire where Dar is and sits down. He looks to her smiling while petting Sharak gently with his finger. Bellamy stays right behind her because he doesn’t trust the grounder with the bird. Clarke watch the display before her eyes, Dar kept looking at her smiling of course he didn’t care if anyone saw, she’s his friend. They both were quiet, it wasn’t easy talking to someone who didn’t speak your language. Dar was contemplating whether to talk to her or not. He meant no harm to the girl, and he had to prove that. He put Sharak on his shoulder and reached into his bag for something. A second later, he took out an apple and a small knife he kept inside. Taking the knife, he cut the apple in half and gave the other half to Clarke. “ _Choj Klark op, yu chek enti au_ (Eat Clarke, you look hungry).” Dar takes a bite out of his piece and so does Clarke. “How’s Sharak?” Dar tilts his head to the side. “Is he feeling better, his wing?”

 

Dar nods his head to assure her about Sharak’s health. Sharak flies to Clarke and lands on her arm. “Hello Sharak.” The hawk tilts his head from side to side talking to her in bird tongue.

Everyone was asleep except for the ones who are guard duty, Dar was up, of course, nevertheless, Clarke could not sleep; she woke up gasping in a low voice so no one could hear as she felt a presence of someone behind her more like a ghost – Finn’s ghost – haunting her for his death.

That morning, they soon arrive to the gates of _Tondici,_ Gustus asked for their weapons from the Sky People and from Lincoln because as a rule there were no weapons allowed in the village if you are a threat. Gustus disarms them and gives the all clear. They soon enter the village where the villagers greet them. Many chant their Heda and Kaltaka’s names, while others chant at the Sky People telling them in Trigedasleng to go home and murderers. Soon one village man, who stepped in front of them, was saying that the Sky People took everything from him, his wife and his child. Gustus told him to move aside but he stood his ground and said that murderers are not welcome here. Lexa then gives the signal for Gustus mop the floor with him. Beating him down, he started to bleed, Clarke came to Lexa begging her to stop them before they blame them for it. Lexa gave the order to let him live, and stood in front of everyone.

 

“The Sky People march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that will pay with their life.” Lexa turns to walk again.

 

“Warm welcome.” Bellamy said.

 

Not soon after they made a funeral fire for the dead, and everyone gathered around, Lexa stands before the bonfire logs on a platform Dar stands next to her to address the people.

 

“ _Kru kom Tondici, raun faya, oso wada klin laudnes-de kom fotaim._ (People of Tondici, in fire, we cleanse the pain of the past).”

 

Lincoln repeats this to those who can’t speak their language. Indra gives the fire log to Dar and in return, he hands over to Lexa who then asked Clarke to step forward.

 

“Clarke.”

 

She goes to them on the platform and takes the torch and she could swear she could feel Finn’s ghostly hand on hers, she looks to him and he guides the torch to light the dead bodies.

“ _Yu gonplei ste odon_ (Your fight is over).”

Lexa is surprise when she said that, Dar too, and so is everyone else. Dar and Lexa both look to her, Clarke put the torch with the bonfire and the three steps back off the platform. Dar was given the permission to sing the funeral song of his people by Lexa.

_Abu eh…abu eh id ma_

_Stria arlia ajam_

_Toddo no rabam_

_Naim na em na_

_Em do…_

_Abu eh…abu eh id ma_

_Stria arlia ajam_

_Toddo no rabam_

_Naima na em na_

_Travial em donia_

_Ravel a da_

_Em de et jade_

_Nam nah em_

With the fire out, and the funeral over, everyone went their separate ways to do their duties. Lexa just stood there; the Sky People was the last to make their leave, leaving Clarke, Dar and Lexa alone. She didn’t move or say anything, so Lexa broke the silence.

“I lost someone special to me, too. Her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice Nation, whose queen believed she knew my secrets. Because she was mine…they tortured her, killed her, cut off her head.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I thought I’d never get over the pain, but I did.”

“How?”

“By recognizing it for what it is…weakness.”

“What is? Love?” She nods her head. “So you just stopped caring about everyone?” She nods again. “I could never do that.”

“Then you put the people you care about in danger, and the pain will never go away. The dead are gone Clarke, the living are hungry.”

 

With that, Lexa and Dar made their exit. The grounders are now in a dining room waiting for the Sky People to make their appearance. The room is filled with food and chairs lit with candles and not much of the sunlight. Lexa of course stands within the light. Lincoln and Octavia are the only once there until the Sky People, led by Clarke enter.

 

Kane take out a bottle, handing it to the Commander. “Please accept this gift, Commander. We drink this at special occasions. I believe this qualifies.”

 

“Thank you, Marcus of the Sky People.”

 

“You’re welcome, Lexa…kom Trikru. Just don’t drink too much of it.”

 

“Clarke, let us drink together.”

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

She pours the drink in the cup Gustus gives her and hands one over to Clarke. There is a faint smell on the air, of course no one notice except for Dar. His kin nose is allowed to smell even the slights of scents even if it is hard to detect. Something wasn’t right, maybe it the drink that Marcus gave her, he has to be sure.

 

“Tonight we celebrate our newfound peace. Tomorrow we plan our war. To those we’ve lost and to those we shall soon find.”

 

“ _Heda nou_ (Commander stop).”

 

“ _Chit ste em Kaltaka_ (What is it Kaltaka)?”

 

Dar goes to her gives out his hand for the cup, smelling it he tilts it and a finger in it to taste a drop. Moments later, he spites it out leaving a bad taste in his mouth. “ _Ste feisbona!_ ”

 

“Poison?” Lincoln was shocked to say.

 

Everyone panics the grounders move the tables. Bellamy knocks over the cup in Clarke’s hand. Indra blamed the Sky People telling the warriors to search them. However, as they did Dar felt dizzy and fell back to the floor against the wall. Anya came to him and so did Nyko, Lexa looked to Dar worried for him.

 

“This wasn’t us. You have to know this wasn’t us.” Clarke confronts her.

 

“ _Sou now teik em wan op_ (Don’t let him die).” Lexa said to Nyko.

 

Two warriors take out to the healing tent.

 

“No. No. No. We didn’t do this.”

 

“Gustus warned me about you, but I didn’t listen.”

 

“Lexa, please.”

 

“Tell me something, Clarke. When you plunged the knife into the heart of the boy you loved, did you not wish that it was mine?”

 

Clarke couldn’t answer, she saw Finn’s ghost just behind Lexa.

 

“ _Heda. Disha don kamp raun emo okou_ (Commander. This was in her coat).”

 

“That’s not mine. I’m telling you that not mine. He put it there when he searched me.”

 

Lexa looks to Clarke stoically, tension on her shoulders she was suppose to take the poison but Dar, loyal as he is took it for her. Every grounder was searching for anything else that would have poison the Commander’s drink but found nothing. It all happened too fast. Everyone was really to kill the other. Clarke quickly thought it had something to do with the poison. She had to think quickly, _this alliance had to work_ , she thought, even at the cost of her own life. She rushed over to Lexa but was stopped by Gustus her to get close to Lexa. “Lexa! Please let me see him!” she begged and when Lexa takes too long to make a decision, Anya makes her request. “If he dies, she dies.” Pointing to Raven who was taken back. Lexa slowly nodded and then looked to her warriors, “No Sky person leaves this room!” Lexa and her warriors soon left the room, Clarke followed with her heavy steps, and they were too loud, even a reaper can hear them. _These Sky people don’t know how to keep feet quite, they wouldn’t least a day in war_ , Gustus thought. Clarke was hoping she could save him.

 

When she walked into the room she was Dar was laying on a bed, semi-conscious. She watched as Lexa had come to stand at his side to take a look at him while Indra chose to stand at the door. Anya was also standing next to him keeping a close eye on Clarke.

 

“Nyko, you’re the one treating him?” Clarke asked. “Yes, Lincoln usually treats him but since his betrayal…” Nyko stopped talking because she already knew the answer. More to the point, she needed to know his condition and what sort of medication Dar was being treated with. “It looks like he’s running a fever, he hasn’t been eating properly.” She explained. “Can you help him?” Lexa asked, there was a slight concern in her voice.

 

“I don’t know but I’ll try. It’s not like I have a choice right?” Clarke answered unconvincingly while putting the back of hand on his forehead and withdrew her hand after a moment. “We have to drew out the poison before it goes through his body completely.”

 

“What do you subject?” Anya asked concern. “We need to cut the path of circulation in his veins. You know, take out the poison blood out of him.”

 

While Lexa’s approval, Clarke took the poison blood out of his system, and soon after patched him up. They’ve waiting, after a few moments Dar woke up. “ _Ontie_ …” Anya walked towards him. “ _Yu ste klir_ (You are safe).”

 

“ _Ai gonplei nou ste odon nowe_ (My fight is never over).” Dar struggles to stand but manages to do so. He looks over the room and sees Clarke standing there next to the Commander. “ _Mochof Klark kom Skaikru._ ”

 

“This changes nothing. Your people still tried to poison me and in return, it poisoned Dar in the process.”

 

“I really told you, my people didn’t do this.”

 

“And if not you, then who? You’re people had the bottle in hand.”

“Give me the bottle and I’ll prove it wasn’t us.”

 

Nyko leave to get the bottle and short after comes back with it. Clarke then drinks it and…nothing.

 

“Explain.”

 

“The poison wasn’t in the bottle.”

“If not, then what? The cup?”

 

“It has to be. Think Lexa, who would want you dead and blame my people for it? Who has access to the cups?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feisbona - Poison


	8. A Betrayal Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of betrayal, between friends, soon-to-be-lovers, and clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fan-fiction Fans, I'm so sorry for the wait, I was away for the holiday just celebrating Thanksgiving with my family so I didn't have time to post the new chapter. So without further adieu here is chapter 8.

** Chapter 8 ** **– A Betrayal Revealed**

 

Many years ago, in _Boro_ the young Sula leader Cyrus was to marry the daughter of the Ice Nation Nia or the daughter of the Trikru Selma due to an arrange marriage set up by their parents. Of course, he knew nothing of the two girls except for their reputation. There was Nia, the strong, fearless woman who thinks she is better than anyone and everything, and then there is Selma, the beauty of the woods, a gentle and kind woman who is strong in a fight, smart and very brave even for a girl her age.

Cyrus’s father who was the current leader still, had call for a clan meeting with the two other clans on grounds where no one’s allow fighting against each other under any circumstances.

Drogo, the Trikru leader was the first come to Sula village. Of course, he was not alone, his young _houmon_ Alexis had also came along with young Onya and Selma.

The Trikru leader was tall and saw some scars on his face, a long black bred covering his chin with a mustache. His hair was braided back to show his face. Of course, many warriors in his age it was hard to identify since they all almost look alike, but Drogo was the only one to have scar on his left eye that made his eye white and one normal black colored eye as well his war mask. Drogo wore his commander armor and his wife had a commander’s wife armor on. Alexis, the commander’s wife was a beautiful woman with her braided back her war paint on, with green eyes. Next to her was little Onya who was about 9 ½ years old and her little sister Selma who was 7 ½ years old. Selma kept close to her older sister a little afraid of the Sula leader.

Thraxus, the Sula leader was an old friend to Drogo and Alexis and was the first to welcome them to his home. His only son at his side stood with pride but when he saw the young girl hiding behind her sister, his heart fluttered in his chest. Selma, as young as she was, was a pretty girl he had even seen.

“It’s good to see my old friends. Welcome to my home.” Thraxus greeted with open arms.

“It is good to see you too, old friend.” Drogo returned his thanks.

“Hello again, Thraxus.” Alexis said.

“And who are these two beautiful girls?”

He got Onya’s attention only to have a stoic look on her face. “I’m a warrior.”

“This fiery one is Onya and her sister Selma. They are my cousins, of course Onya insisted in coming to make sure that her sister came here safely.” She said keeping her eyes on them.

“Of course, family is the most important thing Sula can understand. Come, we will be excepting the Ice queen and her daughter soon.”

Sometime later, the Ice queen Zala and her daughter Nia soon arrived. The four-clan leaders discussed the terms on the peace treaty. The two parties argued of course, but Cyrus, too distracted by Selma’s beauty, to listen to the grownups. Nia took notice and decided to change that as soon as they were alone. Onya did not trust the Ice princess for one second and decided to follow her sister and Cyrus while keeping a close eye on Nia from afar.

Cyrus, charming Selma was succeeding while Nia failed at her attempted in getting him to notice her.

That night while everyone was asleep, Nia took a knife and tired to kill Selma in her sleep but she again failed at the attempted when Onya grabbed her from behind waking up her sister and everyone else.

Zala was disappointed in her own her daughter for such an acted. The Azgeda warriors soon left feeling dishonored in staying in the Sula village any longer.

The decision was decide and Selma was to wed Cyrus for peace with the Trikru and Sula clans. Onya didn’t like it, but Selma insisted that she stay with them to keep her end of the treaty and promised to write to her and she did until many years later when the Ice Nation came and destroyed the Sula village killing everyone in their path.

Nia soon came to Cyrus and told him that he would have been happy with her at his side, but all he did was spit at her face, and soon ran a sword through his chest. Nia had her warriors search for Selma but she was nowhere to found. The gods was on her side, Selma escaped with her life along with her newborn son.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Gostos…? It was him?” Lexa said.

“ _Ai frag em op!_ ” Dar growled.

“Dar, you can barely stand.”

“Leksa, an attempted was place on your life. Do you really think Dar is doing to just sit here after what happened?”

“ _Jus drein jus daun_.”

 

Lexa soon comes out of the tent with Clarke, Dar and Anya not too far behind. Everyone was glad that Dar was ok, even Raven. The Heda looked for Gustus within the crowd and found him standing next the Indra.

  
“The Kaltaka lives but it does not change the fact that the Skaikru poisoned the drink. Heda we must punished those responsible.”

“We have already determined who was responsible for the attempted on the Heda’s life.”

“ _Yu don ge finga au, Gostos. Ron ai ridiyo op_.”

Gustus look a little nervous as he stared at his Commander with her dim eyes barely showing the green. He couldn’t lie to the Commander even if he wanted too.

“This alliance would cost you your life, Heda. I could not let that happen.”

Murmurs were all over the village, Lexa’s ears could not believe what he just said. He made her look weak, Dar was more furious than she was, after all, he literally took the poison for her and in the process he could have died if not for Clarke. 

“ _Yu laik frag em op kos laik hukop_ (You’d kill her because of the alliance)? _Don yu los yu hod daun_ (Have you lost your mind)?”

“ _Kaltaka, ai…_ ”

Dar tried to go after him but Anya and Clarke held him tight trying not to let him go. “ _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op!_ _Jus drein jus daun Heda._ ”

“You would have done the same Dar. You swore to protect her.”

“ _Yu jak ai op gon branwada? Ai nowe frag Heda op kos laik ifi hukop. Ai givnes ai sonraun kom shil em op fou ai teik dei hapon. Ai badannes ste kamp raun ai Heda, ai badan hir op en now moun._ (You take me for a fool? I’ll never kill the Commander because of a risky alliance. I’ll sacrifice my life to protect her before I let that happen. My allegiance is to my Commander, I serve her and no other).”

“This treachery will cost you your life, Gostos. _Teik em set raun ona tri_ ”

Every villager takes his or her turn on the Cutting Pole. Gustus bleeds heavy but remains strong enough to live. Clarke and her people watched as grounder after grounder stepped forward for their turn. She watched as Anya came forth for her cut, then Indra with hers. It carried on like this until Gustus was shaking from the blood loss, his face and body littered with bleeding cuts until they hear chanting. It was low but soundly, the grounders chanting Kaltaka, Kaltaka repeatedly.

“What are they doing?” Octavia asked Lincoln who was standing with the Sky People.

“The Kaltaka is feared. He shows strength in that, that’s why everyone in the village respects him as well as the Commander. He is her equal.”

“He just a kid, he’s no older than Clarke, how can someone so young be that feared by a whole village?” Abigail argued.

“He stopped being a child the day he was born.”

The chanting continued, Dar stood in front of Gustus with a knife in his hand, his eyes fixed on him. Dar just stood there playing with the knife until he swirled it back in its sheath. The warriors knew what that meant and chanted even louder. The Kaltaka made his way to Gustus grabbing his jaw and titling his face to bite his neck with his sharp teeth. Gustus cried in pain, the villagers and warriors roared and chanting his name, the Sky People were unmoved and shocked to see the display before them.

“My god, what is he doing?”

Raven saw this too and muttering, “This could have been Finn.” She said then looked back to Clarke who was standing next to her.

When the Kaltaka stop so did the chanting. He stepped back, jaw dropped and covered in Gustus’ blood. Dar panting for air, he looked to the traitor and he was still breathing, Dar then looked towards the Commander and she made her way to him. Dar bowed his head to her letting her walked in front of him. Clarke was hit with a jolt as she realized what Lexa was about to do. She refused to look away as well as many other refused to look away. Lexa unsheathed her sword and raised it up in level with his chest. She eyed him for a moment and she hears “ _Ste yuj_ ,” from the dying man.

“ _Yu gonplei ste odon_ ,” she said before pressing forward with the blade. Clarke winced internally at the sound of it sinking into his chest as he let out a low moan of pain before it was withdrawn and Gustus’ eyes turned black and the light from it left as his body hanged there lifeless again the pole. Lexa then looks to Clarke with her same stoic green eyes and Dar did the same with blood still in his mouth. _They looked like deadly warriors, sworn to protect one another_ , she thought.

Clarke watched the two brunettes when they disappeared back through the crowd and guessed they were heading back to the Commander tent as Anya and Indra dealt with the body. To her surprise, Anya gestured her to follow them but only to keep quiet about it. She gave the grounder a brief nod in appreciation then went to find them without anyone noticing she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> "Yu don ge finga au, Gostos. Ron ai ridiyo op"  
> You have been accuses, Gustus. Speak truth
> 
> "Teik em set raun ona tri"  
> Put him on the tree
> 
> Houmon - Wife, husband, spouse


	9. The Sky, The Ground, and The Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustus was a traitor but who else is? A feud between Lexa and Clarke begin to boil but will their differences bring them together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments.

** Chapter 9 ** **– The Sky, The Ground, and The Hound**

 

In the Commander’s tent after executing Gustus, Lexa took a sit at her throne and Dar went to the nearest table with a bowl of water and cloth to whip his face that was still cover in blood. Lexa was still trying to process what just happened, her hands a little shaky but steady. Dar finished cleaning his face and took an empty cup to fill with water to finish the job. He spits it out onto the bowl in front of him and places the cup down next to it.

 

“ _Jok!_ ” He said banging his foot against the table.

 

Lexa’s eye turns to him and takes her hand off her face to address him.

 

“ _Chit Dar?_ ”

 

“ _Ai nou wich in em, kom finga ai gon au…_ (I don’t believe him, to accuse me of…)” Dar hits the table again.

 

“ _Ste ku, bro!_ ” Lexa stands up for her sit, trying to decide to walk to him or stay where she is, she chooses to walk. “ _Chek ai au, Dar,_ ” He turns to her. “ _Ai get in yu ste pis, ai pis tu ba em don sad klin en em get daun-de in nau_ (I know you’re angry, I’m angry too but he made his choice and he knows that now).”

 

Dar knew he had to calm down, she was right too. Gustus paid for crime against the Heda, the Kaltaka and the alliance with Skaikru.

 

“Do you remember what you told me weeks ago… you told me that you would never betray me, which you would never let me die, would never abandon me? That you and I are the same, a family, even though you’re not my blood brother. Do you remember?” He nods calmly.

 

Clarke enters the tent right after Lexa moves away from Dar with a cup in her hand. She felt a bit nervous in this awkward situation having both Lexa and Dar in the same again it was starting to feel like déjà vu all over again.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

 

“No. Dar and I were…discussing a few things. That’s all.”

 

Dar walks up to her with an extra cup of water in his hand and offer it to Clarke with a smile on his face. Acting as if nothing ever happened, he begins to talk to her.

 

“ _Mounin Klark, ha yu? Yu enti? Heda en ai laik na don dina. Yu beda glong osir op._ ”

 

“Dar will you stop? You sound like a nagging _houmon_. I’m sure she’s not hungry.”

 

Dar just nodding his head in disbelief of what she just called him. He points a finger to her, turns to her and says, “ _Shof op. Klark ste ai lukot Leksa. Hod op hir._ ” Then leaves the tent.

 

“Did he just invite me for dinner…?” She questioned confused.

 

“Yes he did. You understood him?”

 

“A bit. It’s hard to really understand every word he’s saying.”

 

“Onya would have to teach him soon. Will you join us, Klark? We haven’t had the proper meal after what happened this evening.”

Clarke accepted and took a sit at the table and Lexa sits at the furthest end of the square table. A few moments of awkward silence, Dar walks in with two girls with food. They set out berries, fish, meat, fruits and bread, veggies, and wine and more water. As soon as the table was set, the two girls made their leave. Dar sat at the other end across from Lexa and they all ate. When Lexa and Dar finished they plates, Clarke had seconds, Lexa just sat back in her chair with a cup of wine to her chin trying not to show her smile, but Dar was in amaze the Sky Princess could eat so much, his smile was wide. Clarke fell in love with the food.

 

“ _Skaiprisa don ste enti,_ ” he chuckles, “ _em choj op gon em sonraun._ ”

 

“What?”

 

“He said you eat as though you were starving.”

 

She started blushing. “Sorry. It’s just…the food was good.”

 

“You do not need to apologize, Klark.” She took a sip of her drink. “You don’t have good food where you come from?”

 

Clarke gulps down the food. “No, on the Ark we grew our food in a lab. Some fresh foods but not a lot, mostly we had a protein and carbohydrate mixture that were shaped into bars, and fortified with vitamins and stuff, and it was as if…you were always hungry. Even though you were getting enough calories to keep your body going – they made sure of the – it was never enough to make you not hungry, or at least not for long. It was completely unsatisfying.”

 

Lexa looks into her cup. “I see.”

 

“It was better than starving.”

 

“If I may, is there a reason you wanted to speak with me?” Clarke looks at her in confusion, “Not many walk in to the Commander’s tent without a reason and unannounced.”

 

“Right, well, I have this map I made of the mountain while I was being held as a captive. I think it may help to get someone inside the mountain without getting suspicious.”

 

“Who would lead this mission?” She questioned. Dar stood there looking between the two women and the map.

Clarke thought for a moment and a light bulb lit up in her head. “Bellamy.”

“ _Ifi Heda._ ”

“It’s our only choice. We can’t go to the mountain if the acid fog is active. Bellamy can shut it down from the inside.”

“ _Chit hashta oso kru, osir nou bants em der._ ”

“Dar’s right. We can’t leave our people inside the mountain.”

“Lexa, you have an army inside the mountain already. They just don’t know it.”

“Bellamy can free them.”

Clarke nods. “I will go tell him.”

“Dar will guide you to your people. It’s too dark to walk alone.”

Clarke sensed a bit of concern in the Commander’s voice but thought it was nothing and just shrugged it off. Once they left the tent, Clarke didn’t realize it could get dark on the ground with few lit troches. Luckily, Dar was with her, she could get lost in the village. Until Dar sensed they were being watch, stopping her in her tracks forcing her to look at him.

 

“Dar…? What is it?”

 

Dar tells her that someone is watching them but she doesn’t understand him and just tell him to help her find her friends. They continue walking.

They soon made it to Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy, hearing something coming out of the bushes Raven raises her gun to him and Bellamy does it too.

“What do you want…?”

He says nothing and just glares at the two with the guns.

“Whoa, whoa just everyone chill, ok? Bell, Reyes just put the guns down.”

“Not until he tells us what he’s doing here.” Raven spoke.

“He doesn’t speak English.” Lincoln tells her.

Raven smirks. “I’ll make him.”

“Whoa Raven put it down.”

“Clarke…” Bellamy puts his gun down and Raven’s.

“Jesus what are you trying to do blow my head off.”

“No, not yours. Sorry.”

Dar tilts his head to the side. Clarke stands beside him. “I think we got off on the wrong foot here. _Heya ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru en disha Belomi kom Skaikru_ my brother, _en disha Reivon kom Skaikru._ ”

“ _Dar kom Sula en Trigedakru._ ”

“Ok well, now that that is done can we not point weapons at each other again please?”

“Fine.”

They heard a sound coming from one of the tent they set up. A radio repeating a distress message from the mountain, Bellamy was right, without an inside-man, the army is useless. Clarke gave him the map wishing him luck, Lincoln of course volunteers to help Bellamy get inside, and Octavia is against it but they have no other choice and she accepts his decision. Ruh showed up not too long ago.

“ _Chit ste em Ruh?_ ”

“He talks to animals?” Octavia said to Lincoln.

“It’s his gift.”

“ _Heda gaf oso in. Osir souda bants Klark._ ”

“The Commander wants you. You have to go.” Lincoln translated.

Clarke begins to leave with Dar until Lincoln calls to him.

“ _Dar…na osir chich op?_ ”

Dar kept walking. “ _Stribro hod op! Yu get in ai hod yu in. Yu get ai nowe laksen yu in. Yu ste ai bro._ ”

Dar stopped where he is but didn’t turn around to face him. The sound of the fire cracking in their ears was the only thing that was talking. Everyone fell into awkward silence as the two warriors were talking in their language. What felt like hours turned into minutes, as Dar began to speak up.

“ _Ai get in, ba yu don._ ” He said looking to Octavia and then to Lincoln and continues to walk away with Clarke right behind him.

“What was that about? Lincoln?”

“He’s still angry with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I chose your people over mine.”

Dar and Clarke make it to the tent to find Lexa looking over the map she memorized from Clarke’s map. On the table was cleared expect for some fruits, wine and water. Lexa was not wearing her Commander clothes and her mask is off. Lexa offered Clarke her bed, as she would take her chair saying that she doesn’t sleep much not when war is coming. The Sky girl asked about Dar’s sleeping quarters, Lexa assured her that he likes sleeping on the floor.

Clarke was sleeping soundly of course she kept waking up to the feel of Finn’s ghost but she kept her mouth shut about, she then heard a sound murmuring something and notice movement coming from the entrance of the bedroom. She soon got up quietly and flipped the curtain open only to see Dar growling and whimpering in his sleep and Lexa walking towards him, kneeling down to soothe him. She saw the display in front of her in an awe, she had never seen the Commander this gently before, she always thought she was a ruthless, cold-hearted leader who said emotions are weakness but here she is, comforting Dar, a warrior who not too long ago Gustus poisoned all he wanted to break the alliance with her people. The same warrior who helped her get back to her people and saved her life and Anya’s from the Mountain Men who were after them. Either way, Dar wasn’t a typical warrior not like the rest of them who look like they get a stick up their asses, no, Dar was…kinder, friendlier, of course he may still be a warrior by trade and birth, but there was something about him that Clarke felt safe about. He made her safe, and the Commander…that’s something else entirely altogether.

“What’s wrong with him…?” She asked worried.

Lexa motion for her to be quite, moving slowly to him she got to her knees.

“He’s having a nightmare…”

“Well, shouldn’t we just wake –?”

Lexa quickly grabs her hand, looking deep in her blue-sky eyes. “Don’t. If you wake him like this, he won’t be able to stop himself.”

Clarke slowly took hand to Dar’s head with Lexa’s hand still on hers, soothing Dar while humming a lullaby. With the lullaby and Clarke’s gently hand soothing his head, Dar’s stopped growling and whimpering. The two girls slowly stand and move away from him, going back to the where they were before.

“What was that just now?”

“Dar has nightmares every now and then, most about his people.”

“His people? You mean the Trikru?”

“The Sula. Dar was not born a Trikru he was born a Sula, a child of war. He’s people were murdered by the Ice Nation. They invaded his village years ago on the day of his birth. His mother was the only one who saved his life. They lived away from the village in a cave for 15 years until she died. Soon after he came here seeking refuge, he soon found out that Onya is his only living family. She was his mother’s sister.”

“Yeah I know, Anya told me that he is her nephew.”

“He trained himself to become a warrior, living alone in the wild of the forest, Dar nearly became a savage animal, a reaper. He survived every battle since he was just a child. He’s first hunt was at five years old.”

“That’s cruel. How can a five year old boy learn to hunt especially with all the danger there is?”

“The Sula are a proud people, if challenged they will not hesitate. They will fight even if it means their death. Dar is the last, and he has survived battles beyond your comprehension.”

“Is that why people are afraid of him?” Lexa looks to her while getting a cup of water from the far corner of the room. “Nyko told me that he was feared by everyone, that he was a demon.”

“It’s true. Dar survived death over a hundred times. The worst was when the Ice Nation attacked my village.”

“Why is that the worst…?”

“After the Ice Nation retreated, Dar came back to the village in near death with hundreds of arrows to his back. He was lucky to have survived. Even before that the people of _Tondici_ called him the Kaltaka.”

“What does that mean…?”

“It means guardian of man in my people’s language.” Lexa hands Clarke the cup. “Thank you.”

“You’ve suffer the nightmare too.”

“What? No, I’m fine.”

“It will be unwise to lie. Dar saw it too, when you killed the boy Fin, he saw the pain in your eyes that’s why he took you away.”

“What about you? Do you have nightmares?”

Lexa did not say anything, Clarke assume she knew the answer. Why wouldn’t Lexa have nightmares? She couldn’t deny them. To have the love of her life taken from under her nose was unbearable. She wakes up every night screaming, dreaming about Costia being tortured and beaten, or worst. Since the day, she was taken, Lexa couldn’t think straight, and she barely ate. Sleeping was out of the question because she kept hearing Costia’s screams calling out to her, the thought of her face haunted her dreams, her gentle touch would gave her chills, and her voice, the sweet and beautiful voice she fell in love with, was full of hatred and despair. By day, she would see Costia everywhere, and then nowhere, like a ghost in her mind. Costia would mock her every time she got close and by the time she did, she felt Costia’s cold body in her arms, cuts and bruise begin to show, and she could feel her blood on her hands, she could see her head on her bed side covered in blood. Every time Lexa would come to her home, she slowly walked to the bed while taking out her sword and opening the curtain only to see nothing. Her bed was never disturbed and there was no blood stains. Training helped her every now and then but it did satisfy her enough. She then took it upon herself to take girls to her warm her bed, but nothing could compare to Costia. She even started to avoid Dar as much as she could but he was determined to talk with her, by that time, she gave up in avoiding him and began to cry again in his arms when they were alone in the tent. He offered if he could stay so long as she was able to sleep, and she did but she never forgotten and kept having the dreams again.

“No.” She lied.

 _Love is weakness._ Lexa learn that out the hard way.

The next morning, Dar left to make his routes in the village but was suppose to be in the meeting with Lexa, Clarke and the others so Anya took his place to go hunting. In the meeting, Clarke explains the plan with the other grounders in the war room but many disagree and few agree. Either way you look at it, most don’t believe Bellamy can pull it off on his own. They were going on and off  for hours about how to get the power down so the army can get inside, Clarke keeps telling them that if they do this or that the Mountain Men will still have a backup plan. Anya pointed to the dam near the mountain, saying that what they took it out, but Clarke told her the dam could start a nuclear war and won’t work their best chance was to relay on Bellamy. Clarke was getting more and more frustrated. They needed to think of something and quick. Clarke knew her plan to put Bellamy into the mountain was a good one. He had the training back on the Ark and with guidance from Raven on the outside and Clarke’s map, he can’t go wrong. Immediately after she suggested it the arguing reached its boiling point. Most of the warriors calling her foolish for resting all her faith on some boy, now Clarke had enough.

“ _EM PLENI!_ ” Everyone looked to her in shock, even Lexa and Anya was surprised she could even use a few words of their language. “Bellamy can do this. He can infiltrate Mount Weather and assess the situation. He can figure out how to shut down the acid fog and free as many as he can to prepare for the army’s assault.”

Quint stepped toward the blonde. He has been against her ideas all day. She can tell he doesn’t like her or the Sky People for that matter. Of course, everyone knows he doesn’t like invaders in his home.

“You are foolish Skai girl if you think we are going to agree to this plan of yours.”

Clarke didn’t back down and went all badass on him. “Well, I don’t see you making dictions now do I? Tell you what, when you come up with something, _anything_ , I’ll let you talk, but for right now shut up.”

Anya just smirked and chucked softly at the excitement. Lexa just cocked an eyebrow and smiled her hidden smile.

Quint let out a growl. “You’re brave under the Commander’s protection but you are nothing on your own.”

She then got into his face, which made Lexa, and Anya reacted a little bit. “Want to test your theory?”

Forgetting where he is, Quint slaps her, she backs away and pulls her gun out to him. Another grounder pulls Quint back and Lexa steps forward in front of Clarke putting her hand on top of the gun to lower it but she never breaks eye contact with Quint. Anya stands behind the blonde and glares at him with a dark eyes.

“I’ve warned you before Quint. Next time I’ll cut off your hands. This meeting is over. I’ve heard enough bickering for the day. We shall convene again tomorrow after breakfast.”

Everyone felt war room leaving only Lexa and Clarke. Lexa told Anya to keep an eye out for Quint in Trigedasleng.

“You didn’t need to do that, Lexa. I could have handled him.”

“Yes I did. I gave authorization to the Sky People to join us in our fight against the mountain and he challenged that authority by striking their leader.”

“I need some air.” Clarke scoffed.

Lexa turned when she left. Once outside Clarke took a deep breath, took in her surroundings, and decided to go for a walk having Byrne following her out of the orders of her mother. Clarke tells her that she would be just fine by herself. She knew she wasn’t going to go far anyways so she made a quick and quiet escape. Meanwhile a couple of hunters were coming back with a few creatures they found when one of them had a strange feeling in his stomach. Stopping his horse, he listened to the sounds of the woods and from a distance, he see the blonde leaving the village with no guard, which wasn’t good, especially with all the danger. The warrior called for the others to take his share of the hunt back to the village, they did what they were told and headed off while he followed the girl. Clarke walked for a little while enjoying the sounds of the woods. It was peaceful and relaxing. She heard small crunching sounds coming from behind her and whipped around looking for it. She couldn’t see anything. There were plenty of animals in these woods, and she figures that was it so she keeps walking. There’s an unsettling feeling in Clarke’s stomach, when she feels someone somewhere watching her. Hearing the crunch again, she takes off running. Her heart pounding in her chest she soon stops to take a breath, and sees Byrne not too far from her. Once the older woman turns to her, the sight of having only one arm literally ripped off takes her back. Byrne eventually dies. She takes off running after an arrow was shot, not too long after she feels the air being knocked out of her as she is tackled to the ground. She tries to fight back but he weight is too strong and tries to strangle her, as she reaches for her gun he knocks it from her hand. Quint putting pressure on her neck, she is slowly losing consciousness and his murmuring something to her but couldn’t hear it. He then reaches for his knife and raised it above her. He had a sadistic smile on his face as he lowered the knife towards her. Bracing for the impact of the knife that never came, instead she heard Quint cry out and felt him rolling off. She opened her eye gasping for air, Lexa and another grounder storming towards them. When Lexa reached him, she wrenched it out causing him to cry out again. The blonde could tell the Commander was furious as she helped pull Clarke to her feet.

“ _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op._ Where is your guard, Klark?”

She still gasps for air holding her neck. “He killed her.”

“ _Em ste spichen. Ai gonplei kamp raun em en nou mou._ ”

“ _Yu gonplei ste odon._ ”

Unknown to them, the warrior watched from a distance even though he couldn’t hear he knew what was going on. The blonde was running fast until Quint grabbed her and started chocking her. The warrior was about to make a move when saw a knife plunged into the older man’s arm. Lexa soon made her appearance taking the knife out and helping Clarke to her feet. They exchange looks, until suddenly there was a loud roar from the distance; everyone got its attention, which cannot be good. Lexa take out her sword attacking Quint and running away with her guard and Clarke. All of a sudden, this creature comes out of the trees and attacks the older man. The warrior sees the creature finishing off Quint and it suddenly puts up the scent of the others. He soon follows trying not to get its attention. Lexa, her guard and Clarke soon find a tunnel to escape but the tunnel lead to the nesting ground of the pauna. They soon climbed up and heard to roar again, Clarke took her gun out, Lexa held her sword as well as the guard. Out of nowhere, the pauna jumps out from the trees killing the guard. The blonde shots it down but it gets back up getting closer to the girls, it stands tall raising its huge arms roaring loudly. There was a second roar coming from behind, plunging the pauna with axes to its back, the pauna struggles to take them off when suddenly the warrior appears on all fours growling and snarling at the mutant, showing his teeth, the warrior acting like a rabid dog defending his master.

“Dar!”

Dar growls. “ _Gon we!_ ”

“Come, Klark. We must go!”

“What about him?”

“He can take care of himself!”

The pauna takes out the axes, and Dar lunges at it, but was knock away going after the girls. He was quick to recover and jump the gorilla. Sinking his teeth on its tough skin the pauna struggles and wiggles him off but he stays locked in. The gorilla grabs him off smashing him to the floor however, recovers again. The pain Dar is enduring was getting worst and he ignores it all too well. He’s only goal was to protect the Commander and the Sky girl no matter what it took, if the mutant gorilla kills him, so be it, he was ready to die but he’ll do that by fighting back. The stories about him are true in many ways, Dar was an animal in battle, the giant gorilla was powerful but that didn’t stop him, he kept dodging, biting, scratching even taunting the pauna’s antics repeatedly and the pauna kept slamming its fists to the ground, roaring, punching, biting eventually throwing him to walls. Dar never gave in to the pain he was getting, shaking it off he lunged at the pauna and it grabbed him. Trying to strangle him with all its strength, he wiggled his arms free in order to grab its jaw from coming closer to try to eat his head off. Struggling against one another, the pauna’s teeth sink into his skin, grabbing a knife stabbing the gorilla in the eye, soon releasing his hand from its jaws, but the mutant still has him in his arms. Taking out the knife, the gorilla lets go giving Dar a change to back away, with the knife still to his hands he throws the knife to its chest, screaming in agony, Dar lunges at the mutant ape pushing it to the lower ground along with him. Meanwhile, Lexa and Clarke found a cage to rest in, with Lexa’s arm hurt, Clarke sets her down and closes the door behind them hearing the conflict outside, the blonde looks worried and the brunette is reacting to the pain she has on her arm. It’s been hours, almost dark Dar still fighting the gorilla and Clarke and Lexa are still inside the cage. It’s only then when Clarke breaks the silence.

“That should hold…at least for now. Lexa, your arm…”

“It’s fine.”

She winces. “No it’s not, it’s sprain.”

Clarke rips off a piece of her shirt using it to weight on Lexa’s arm. She wincing low, “You don’t need to do that.”

“And you didn’t need to save my life,” they look to each other, “guess that makes us both even. I’m still new to your culture but when someone saves your life, my people say thank you.”

“I’m serious, Clarke. You make it look like I am weak. You’re a leader, to lead well you must make hard choices.”

Clarke scoffs. “Hard choices, you’re really telling me that?”

Lexa stepped closer to the blonde smiling. “I’ve seen your strength it’s true. When you stood up to Quint you didn’t hesitated when he struck you. Only when he tried to kill you, you hesitated. Now you’re saving me. That was weakness.”

“Ok wait minute. If I recall correctly, you’re the one who saved me while Quint tried to struggle me to death.”

“That was different. He was given a warning and he broke it.”

They heard a roar from the other side of the door. Clarke panicked.

“How long do you think he can hold it off?” A worried voice sounded in Clarke.

“I do not know. No one has ever survived a fight like that before.”

“I thought he’s been a worst battle before.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Klark.”

Clarke shakes her head and signs. “I wasn’t – I…I saying what if he dies…?”

“If he dies then his spirit will return to us again, Dar’s too stubborn to dies so quickly.”

“Reincarnation…? Is that how you became Commander?”

“Yes. How are your leaders chosen?”

They heard Dar screaming and the gorilla roaring louder. Clarke gasps at fear. “We’re going be here forever…”

It was nearly dark outside when Clarke opened her eyes. she stirred, accidentally waking the girl next to her.

“Klark?” Lexa seemed a little lost.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No I was already up.” She lied.

“Did the gorilla go away?”

“What’s a gorilla?”

“That giant thing that tried to kill us.”

“Oh. We call it pauna. I heard it wandering around outside earlier.”

Clarke looks concerned when she realized the girl had fallen asleep. She never let her guard down. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t really strike me the take-a-nap-in-the-middle-of-the-day kind of Commander,” Clarke pressed and reached a hand towards the girl, who moved her hand away.

“Don’t.”

“Let me help. There’s clearly something wrong.”

“I am not weak.”

“I didn’t say you were. It’s not weakness to accept help once in awhile,” the girl stood quiet for a moment but when she was about to speak Clarke interrupted her, “listen I wanted to apologize if I snapped – uh – if I got angry with you. It was rude of me.”

“There is no need to apologies Klark, you stated your option I respect that.” A small smile teased the corners of Lexa’s mouth and she could see it as clear as day. Clarke chuckled a smile and Lexa looked confuse with her innocent face. “Why do you laugh, have I said something wrong?”

“No, it’s just – I’ve never seen you smile before. It’s cute.”

“I am not cute…” Lexa was taken aback by that in shock to think Clarke called her cute.

Clarke just signed resting back on the debris again and groaned while keeping the smile on her face. “You’re so impossible.”

“Why am I impossible?” In confusion, but smiled either way. The Sky Princess was easy to frustrate.

Clarke looked over and saw the grin forming again. “I hate you.” The grin diminished. “I mean, I don’t hate you, but I hate you. You know?”

“No, I do not.”

“Of course you don’t.”  Clarke sat up feeling a chill going down her spine. “You’re cold.”

“It’s a little chilly in here.” She then moves to Lexa and sits down, the other girl doesn’t move and allows herself to feel Clarke’s body against hers. The blonde rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder curling up to her to keep warm. “You’re not cold…?”

“No.”

Lexa feels her heart racing, the Sky girl was too close to her, feeling her breath on her neck it was hard to keep her feelings in check. It wasn’t long before she falls fast asleep. The brunette was amazed that the blonde felt safe enough with her to sleep even in this distance, but she could imagine how much she needed to rest. She also felt drowsy, secure with the Sky girl there, a strange feeling to have even for a Commander. Nevertheless, Lexa, now, didn’t feel like a Commander just a normal girl. She felt happy, safe for the first time in a long time. She wanted to shut her eyes but wouldn’t let her, she instead placed her head gently on the girl’s trying not to wake her. However, for the Sky girl to sleep so soundly must mean she has come to terms with the Finn boy. What does that mean about her inability to sleep? Why is this Sky girl stronger than she is? It been a few minutes, Clarke finally wakes up only to realize that she was closer to the Commander as she thought. The two girls stare at each other, deeply into their eyes. No one said a word letting the silence take over their voices. Their minds go blank for a moment, the only word to form in her mouth was “Klark…” She shook her head. She didn’t want words. She leaned close and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. She’d be damned if she tried to say this wasn’t the one thing she’d been craving since the moment she met her. She lifted her hands to cradle the girl’s face between them. Lexa’s lips were warm, the only warm thing in their prison room. Lexa broke the kiss and gently pushed her away. “Klark, don’t.”

“Why?” Clarke whispered. She pressed her forehead to Lexa’s, her eyes closed.

“Because we cannot,” Lexa swallowed her heart that caught in her throat, “This isn’t the time…or place.”

Clarke signed and backed off. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Lexa wanted to say that it would never be the right time, but Clarke was already getting to her feet. She extended her hand to Lexa to help her up.

“Klark…”

“Make no mistake, Commander. We will be talking about this when this is over.”

Lexa shut her mouth, if only because she knew she could never win with the Sky girl. She knew she didn’t want to argue with her, because there was something about her that made her feel weak. She nearly jumped out of her skin when something banged into the door. She’d forgotten about the pauna.

“It found us!” Clarke shouted over the sound, as if Lexa didn’t already know that. They suddenly hear a familiar voice calling to them.

“ _Heda! Skai Heda! Em klir!_ ”

Dar? But how? They rushed to the door to open it. The sky was getting dark but the sun was still out just a tad, they could see Dar walking limp, he was covered in blood, breathing heavy, holding one side of his body while the other held an sword. His face was also covered in blood, looking at the two girl he smiled knowing that they were safe.

His heavy breathing he manages to speak. “ _Ai gonplei ste nou odon, Heda._ ” The girls were relieved to see him but he soon collapse to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Jok! - Fuck!
> 
> Ste ku, bro - Be cool, brother
> 
> Chek ai au - Look at me
> 
> Mounin Klark, ha yu? - Welcome Clarke, how are you?
> 
> Yu enti? - You hungry?
> 
> Heda en ai laik na don dina. Yu beda glong osir op - The Commander and I are going to eat. You should join us.
> 
> Hod op hir - Wait here
> 
> Skaiprisa don ste enti - The Sky Princess was hungry
> 
> Em choj op gon em sonraun - She eats for her life
> 
> Ifi Heda - Risky Commander
> 
> Chit hashta oso kru, osir nou bants em der - What about our people, we can't leave them there
> 
> Heya ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru en disha Belomi...en disha Reivon - Hi I am Octavia of the Sky People and this is Bellamy...and Raven
> 
> Chit ste em Ruh? - What is it Ruh
> 
> Heda gar oso in. Osir souda bants Klark -The Commander want us. We must leave Clarke
> 
> Na osir chich op? - Can we talk
> 
> Stirbro - Little brother 
> 
> Yu get in ai hod yu in - You know I love you
> 
> Yu get ai nowe laksen yu in - You know I never hurt you
> 
> Yu ste ai bro - You're still my brother
> 
> Ai get in, ba yu don - I know, but you did
> 
> Em Pleni - Enough
> 
> Em ste spichen - She's lying
> 
> Ai gonplei kamp raun em nou mou - My fight is only with her
> 
> Gon we - Leave
> 
> Pauna - Mutant gorilla
> 
> Heda! Skai Heda! Em klir! - Commander! Sky Commander! It's safe!
> 
> Ai gonplei ste nou odon Heda - My fight is not over Commander


	10. The Agony Of Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good New Year, because I sure have. Many joy and happiness to you and your family for the year 2016.
> 
> On the continuing story of Orphan Grounder, Dar just fought the mutant gorilla during the last chapter and Lexa and Clarke were in trouble, their only choice was to relay on Dar somehow kill it so they can get down the their plan against the mountain. Let's find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dar, nou yu wan op = Dar, don't you die
> 
> Skaiprisa ste yuj, ontie. Em gonplei pauna kom fayogon = Sky princess is strong, aunt. She fights the gorilla with her gun
> 
> Ontie… ai na tich Klark op = Aunt... I can teach Clarke
> 
> Ai get in ontie. Yu tich ai Skaikrusleng en ai tich Klark Trigedasleng = I know aunt. You teach me Sky People language and I teach Clarke Tree People language
> 
> Kos Klark ste ai lukot, ai sis. Seingeda = Because Clarke is my friend, my sister. Family
> 
> Maunon = Mountain Men
> 
> Nou, Heda = No, Commander
> 
> Em ste kik raun = She is alive
> 
> Sha, Leksa = Yes, Lexa
> 
> Leksa, nou! = Lexa, don't
> 
> Leksa sen in, Klark ste em Heda. Oso souda wich em in = Lexa listen, Clarke is their leader. We must trust her

** Chapter 10 ** **– The Agony of Defeat**

The battle with the pauna exhilarated and set flames into the warrior’s veins. The pure thought of it would have chills going down any other but this, no, this was different to the young man, this event of blood and sweat, the essence of an extraordinary battle between man and ape was overwhelming that it exhausted the poor warrior. The brawl was intense that Dar had enough energy to get to his horse Argo. The black skinned, white haired stallion sees his master struggling to get to him, taking his time, with heavy breathing and sweat running down his face, blood staining his skin and wolf attire, and after a few moments, he soon makes it to the stallion that to his knowledge still had the wagon with him. Dar soon took the reins of the horse guiding him inside the nest of the massive silverback gorilla known to have haunted the woods of warriors for ages. They soon make it to the dead ape and with his weaken strength, he lifts the pauna to his back, drags it to the wagon, pulling and tugging it all the way inside the wagon. Covering it with the scent of a female ginkgo tree on leaves, to cover the dead smell of the ape from predators but not too much of it to give it a bad smell.

 

After strapping and tying the pauna to the wagon, so it would fall on the way back to the village, Dar soon set out to find the girls who were still here. He search everywhere but the thrill of excitement from killing the pauna was too much, he kept collapsing as he walked, his tired body was heavy, his musk of his alpha scent was deep mixed with the smell of blood, sweat, and rotten corpus as well as the smell of the female ginkgo tree he recently used. Going back to his previous vision during the time he faced the pauna, the girls ran down from their high and into a cage closing the door behind them. Luckily, he was already on the ground, he soon makes it to the locked door and knocks on it to get the girls attention. When they didn’t respond he walked away just enough to yell, after hearing one of the girls voice.

 

“ _Heda! Skai Heda! Em klir!_ ” Dar’s voice was stern but secure, knowing full well the girls are safe this time.

 

They rushed to the door to open it. The sky was getting dark but the sun was still out just a tad, they could see Dar walking limp, he was covered in blood, breathing heavy, holding one side of his body while the other held an sword. His face was also covered in blood, looking at the two girl he smiled knowing that they were safe.

 

His heavy breathing he manages to speak. “ _Ai gonplei ste nou odon, Heda._ ” The girls were relieved to see him but he soon collapse to the ground.

 

“Dar!” They call out in union.

 

“Oh god, Dar. Dar?” Clarke runs to him bringing his tired body to her.

 

“Is he alright?”

 

“He’s fine, he just passed out for a second.”

 

“ _Dar, nou yu wan op._ ”

 

His voice is low but soundly. “ _Nowe…_ ”

 

“We have to get back to _Tondici_ before they send scouts after us.”

 

“Argo…” Clarke picks him up from the ground.

 

“Argo…?”

 

“His horse. He must have brought him here.”

 

The girls make it to the stallion patiently waiting for their return, but when they got there they smelled something awful coming from the wagon. “What is that…?” Clarke was the first to smell it.

 

“Ginkgo…” Lexa took in the aroma.

“What’s a ginkgo…?”

 

Lexa looks to Clarke. “A tree that has a bad smell to it, more specifically a female tree. They are the ones that give away the bad smell.” She goes to the back of the wagon and sees the dead pauna. “Very cleaver. Dar covered the pauna in leaves with the scent of the ginkgo tree so it wouldn’t be detected by other predators.”

 

They soon get on the wagon with Dar leading them back to the village. It was a long walk from here to there but since they were only half way there, they made camp as soon as it got dark. Clarke, a doctor in training, helped Dar with his wounds, once finished he went to the pauna and cut some meat off to share with the girls. Cooking it soon got rid of the bad smell; he also had some fruits and water. Clarke, Lexa and Dar ate their food, not too long after the Sky girl fell asleep while Dar and Lexa stood watch.

 

The brunette girl couldn’t keep her eyes off her as she went to dreamland. The brunette boy sat next to Lexa smiling when he saw her glaring at the Skai Heda, after moment they started talking in their language so Clarke understand them. Dar exposits his thoughts to Lexa about the Sky girl saying that she is a brave leader to her people and she knows her knowledge about healing. He also says that he see the way Lexa looks to her, that it was the same look she gave Costia once before. Of course she tries to deny it, but he has known her too long to play games, he knew the truth. Lexa has feelings for her, he wasn’t blind to it, saw it as plain as day. When she admitted, she started to blush a little with her hidden smile she told him that Clarke was like a delicate flower.

 

By the time morning came, Clarke woke up from her sleep hearing the sound of a horse not too far away. Then hearing Lexa’s voice from behind.

 

“It’s ok, you’re safe.”

“How’s your arm?”

 

“Hurts.”

 

“And Dar…?”

 

Lexa got up handing her arm to the girl below and pointed to where Dar was. Clarke looks and sees that he is fine too. They soon gather their things, putting out the fire and heading back to the village where all the warriors greeted their return and were astonished at what they found inside the wagon.

 

Their Kaltaka killed the pauna.

 

His _ontie_ was pleased to see him alive and went to prepare his bath. The warriors gave him their blessing and graduated on killing the savage animal. Indra on the other hand, did not take to this very much. She went up to him pissed and she only spoke in Trigedasleng.

 

“ _You left your post and gone off hunting…?”_

“ _The Commander and the Sky commander were in need of assistance with a pauna so left my post in order to kill it._ ”

“ _I don’t care if there was more than one pauna to kill. You disobey a direct order!_ ”

“ _Was I not to save the Commander in her time of need? Was I not to kill those who harm the Trikru? We cannot wait for her spirit to return to a new commander in time of a coming war you know this. What’s done is done._ ”

“ _Do not move from my sight!_ ” Indra draws her sword to him when he turns his back to her.

“ _I do not fear death Indra, or your threats. I only did what I had to._ ”

 

“ _Then I’ll do what I have to…savage._ ”

That got Dar pissed, soon turning around to face Indra. “ _I’ve said once before and I’ll say it again. I’ll do everything in my power to assist the Commander by any means necessary. I would lay down my own life in order to protect the Commander, and anyone of the Trikru before me…including you._ ” Dar walks through Indra’s sword stabbing his own self on the shoulder. “ _If this does not meant your approval, then run me through with your sword, I would not resist. You forget who I was before I became Trikru, so I’ll remind you…I am Dar from the Sula tribe and a Sula never fears death, a Sula never cowards before any enemy, and a Sula never surrenders a fight._ ”

 

Lexa and Clarke watched this as well as Octavia and Lincoln, but it was Lexa, who put an end to it. “ _Em pleni!_ Indra, remove your sword.” However, when she didn’t, Dar did it for her. Grabbing the blade in his hands and taking it out of him. He glared at Indra once late time then walked away.

 

“My apologies, Heda.”

 

“You care to explain what happen, Lincoln?”

 

“Dar doesn’t like to be called a savage it makes him less of a man and more of an animal. Indra knows that as well as everyone else. But between the two, they’ve never met eye to eye.”

 

“I see.”

 

With all of that out of the way, Clarke was riding side by side with Dar and Anya on their way to Camp Jaha. Clarke’s guards followed closely behind. Raven, who was in Tondici, left the day before to make sure everything, was ok with the radio. Now they just needed to wait for Bellamy to make contact so the plan could go on.

 

“What is the plan, Clarke?” Anya asked keeping her eyes forward.

 

Clarke nods. “I don’t know. All I know is that we need to get to the radio.”

 

Dar speaks next with a grin. “ _Skaiprisa ste yuj, ontie. Em gonplei pauna kom fayogon_.” 

 

“I know. Lexa told me.”

 

Clarke just got a thought. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. When this is all over why don’t you teach me your language?”

 

“Clarke you’re a smart girl I’m sure you know what we’re talking about.”

 

“ _Ontie… ai na tich Klark op._ ”

 

“Dar you first learn to speak English.”

 

“ _Ai get in ontie. Yu tich ai Skaikrusleng en ai tich Klark Trigedasleng._ ”

 

Anya stopped her horse and looked to the two to her left. “Oh? And why would you teach her Trigedasleng?”

 

Dar and Clarke stopped their horses. Dar smiled. “ _Kos Klark ste ai lukot, ai sis. Seingeda._ ”

 

“Dar…!”

 

“What did he say…?”

 

“He said that you are his friend, his sister. Family.”

 

Clarke looked to him and he’s still smiling when she did, leaning over to her, he engulfed her in a hug. They soon depart but for a good reason, Dar smell the scent of Mountain Men not too far from them hiding in the shrubs. “ _Maunon_.”

 

They looked everywhere to see if they were close, but didn’t move, just then three male wolves came from the shadows only their size changed and they became larger than normal, like a dire wolf. The wolves go to their duty after Dar gave the order, the Mountain Men accepted nothing only watched, but when the wolves came, they shouted. That was their chance to find them. Dar was the first to see them, jumping from his horse with his hood on, sprinting into action on his fours, growling and snarling at the suit men with guns. He rips through their heart one by one until Clarke told him to stop. They soon realized they were trying to assassinate her and Lexa not too long after they take him to Camp Jaha for questioning only he said nothing by his name. Clarke was waiting for Bellamy to call back, Lexa got pissed so did Dar, Anya and Indra doubled the guards and warriors.

 

That night in Lexa’s personal tent, Dar and she were the only two there disguising on what happened.

 

“Were you harmed?”

 

“ _Nou, Heda._ ”

 

“And Clarke of the Sky People?”

 

“ _Em ste kik raun._ ”

 

“She has kept the Mountain Man alive, yes? In the Skaikru camp?”

 

“ _Sha, Leksa._ ”

Lexa’s anger grows more, she suddenly takes her sword and makes her away to the outside but Dar stopped her.

 

“ _Leksa, nou!_ ”

 

“Dar…”

 

“ _Leksa sen in, Klark ste em Heda. Oso souda wich em in._ ”

 

Lexa looks to his eye for the truth, and it’s right. Clarke is their leader and they had to truth her, of course, it’s very difficult to do that especially with her warriors watching as well as her enemy. If they discover her weakness, they will lose and the rest of the Sky people trapped in the mountain are doom and no one will be safe once they are free from their imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leave comments


	11. You May Be The Chancellor, But I'm In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is worried they're losing, but she can't give up, her friends need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint of Anya and Raven relationship.

** Chapter 11 ** **– You May Be The Chancellor, But I’m In Charge**

 

Back at Camp Jaha, Clarke went to Raven’s tent waiting for Bellamy to call, Anya was with her leaning at the edge of a table, Raven looking over maps and Clarke just sat on a chair. They just now captured a Mountain Man that nearly assassinated Clarke on the way back to Camp Jaha and he’s not talking, Clarke can’t even get near him without her mother’s say in the matter. She thought of every plan to get inside, as many as she could but nothing, Bellamy is the only way in and she believes he’s not gonna make it. It’s been days and not a word from him.

“We’re losing.”

“No, you don’t get to give up, Clarke. You killed Finn, and I didn’t give up. I’m building a damn tone generator. You do your job.”

“What is my job, Raven?”

“I don’t know, to come up with something.”

“I have tried.”

The radio sounds and Bellamy made his call, he says that he’s fine but the others are locked up in a dorm room but alive. He says that a girl named Maya told him that they started using their blood for the Bone Marrow and that she saved his life. Bellamy also told Clarke that there were kids inside needing a plan to not kill everyone but she tells him they can’t do anything until the fog is disconnect. She tells him that there is an army inside the mountain they didn’t realize but they needed to come up with a plan so Bellamy can’t get caught, that’s when Clarke found the idea. She soon hangs up, Raven and Anya look to her for questions.

 

“Have you found a plan, Clarke?” Anya speaks up.

 

“Yeah Anya I think so, but he’s been held prison by the guards, I don’t know how to get pass them.”

 

“You are their leader, you make them listen.”

 

“Grounder princess is right. You’ve lead us through battle before, a few casualties here and there, it cost me my leg, but we’re still here.”

 

Clarke didn’t say anything and just left, Anya and Raven stood in silence awkwardly. The young brunette still struggles with her leg, even though she can’t feel it, the pain still hurts. She soon felt a strong pinch when she turned. Anya saw that and went over to the girl who was now leaning over table crying in pain. “You are in pain.”

 

“Yeah, no shit.”

 

“Sit.”

 

Raven sits on a table, Anya exams her leg. “Do tell me your doctor too.” Anya raises her brow not hearing this word before. “A…healer…”

 

“I was once, when I was young but he did not last.”

 

Raven whines. “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

 

“My nephew taught me a thing or two on how to relieve the pain from an injury such as this one.”

 

“Oh, well, I can’t wait to sss-ahh!” Raven can feel the pain increase as Anya puts her fingers on the injured leg, hearing cracks and creeks, the pain in the young girl’s leg she felt before subsided. During the process, Raven grip the table and Anya’s arm in order to fight the pain from her.

 

Anya puts pressure on the leg with her four fingers messaging the nervous. “Are you well…?”

 

“Damn it, yeah I think so…how did you do that?”

 

“I relieve the pain from your leg, using pressure points. Something I learned from Dar.”

 

“And Dar is…”

 

“My nephew.”

 

“I see.”

 

Anya tilts her head. “You look angry. Have I hurt you?”

 

Raven shacks her head. “No, but your nephew did, when he took Finn. I could have shot him, I almost did, but Clarke stopped me.”

 

Anya didn’t like the way the girl was talking about killing her nephew that way but she kept her mouth shut. “He only did what he had to do. There was no question.”

 

“It’s still his fault.”

 

“You protected a murderer, Finn killed my people, innocent people.”

 

“And you killed ours. So who’s the murderer now?” Ouch, that had to burn.

 

“You invaded our lands. Kept one of our own as a prisoner.”

 

“You shot a spear through Jasper’s chest, and kidnapped Finn and Clarke.” The younger girl shouted.

 

“You destroy a bridge with most of our warriors on it, killing my second.” The older woman shouted.

 

“You tortured Murphy and brought him back with a disease that nearly killed us.”

 

“You burned 300 hundred of my warriors.”

 

“You nearly killed Clarke at the bridge and attacked us while we were leaving the drop ship and had us surrounded.”

 

“You bomb one of our villages with your sky fire, and sent an assassin to massacre my people, while trying to murder the Commander.”

 

“You nearly killed Finn with a knife.”

 

Anya stepped closer. “You’re a fool.”

 

Raven got in her face. “You’re a bigger one.”

 

She looked annoyed at the girl back talking her but there was something wrong, as she leaned in to kiss her, she kissed back. It soon became heated, as Raven tugged Anya’s clothes, and Anya pulled her head to deepen the kiss. She lifted her off the table and Raven wrapped her legs around heading for a wall, Anya found her exposed neck and bit down, the sky girl tugging the warrior’s hair and digging nails into her back.

 

“Careful, sky girl.”

 

“Make me.”

 

Meanwhile, Clarke soon goes to the prisoner inside the Ark guarded by one soldier. She comes with Indra and Octavia and a couple of warriors to her back making her way to Emerson, telling him to get dressed and they escort him outside with handcuffs. Once outside Abigail stopped Clarke from getting closer to the gate, as well as Marcus and a couple of others.

 

“Clarke stop!”

 

“No, I’m letting the prisoner go.”

 

Abby can’t believe it. “Absolutely not. He hasn’t told us anything yet.”

 

“He doesn’t have to. He’s gonna tell them something.”

 

She doesn’t like the idea especially since Clarke is letting him go. Abigail orders the guards to take him back, but the warriors unsheathed their swords.

 

“You may be the chancellor, but I’m in charge.”

 

Marcus talks. “Indra, tell your people to stand down before this gets out of hand.”

 

“No.”

 

Clarke steps to her mother. “Mom, you need to trust that I know what’s best for us.”

 

As soon as they open the gate, Clarke gave the man the message then gives him 6 hours to get back, and he leaves. Octavia doesn’t know if the plan is going to work but she has faith in Clarke’s words on keeping her brother safe.

 

Back at the grounder camp, a couple of the warriors just barged in the Commander’s tent running out of breath. “Heda! Kaltaka!”

 

“What is the meaning of this? Explain yourselves!”

 

“Heda, the sky commander, she has released the Maunon.”

 

“What?” She says.

 

“Released him where…?”

 

“He is heading back to the mountain. Right now.”

 

Meanwhile at Camp Jaha, Anya watches Raven slowly put her clothes back on as she did the same. The young brunette said nothing and went back to work on the tone generator, so far they have three made, but they still needed more stuff in order to make more. “You are quite? Is this common for a sky person?”

 

The silence filled the room. Anya didn’t understand which annoyed her.

“Raven, did I harm you?”

Raven just nodded. “Than what have I done to offend you?”

“Nothing, I um –”

Anya looked to her for any answer but none came, and she getting impatient but knew the girl was sadden by something she didn’t know. Maybe it’s a sky person thing? When Raven didn’t say anything, she made her way over to her turning her around to face her. Raven kept her eyes down. Anya just frowned when she didn’t look to her, so she bend down to have a clear view. “You’re thoughts run deep. Are you in pain?”

 

“No, I just – I-I’ve never been with anyone else except Finn so – this is all so new to me, I’ve never done this before.”

 

“Are you afraid?”

 

Raven didn’t say anything again but Anya could tell by the pained look in her eyes, she got up a little resting her forehead together with the young girl. “It is alright to fear, Raven. I will not harm you. You must know, not all of us are savage. We all do what we must to protect our own, even if we do not like the decisions we make. I must go, the Commander awaits my arrival.”

 

Anya is about ready to leave, but when she gets to the door, Raven calls out to her getting off her chair and walking to her. Anya turns around.

 

“Anya…?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

Raven looks to her, grabbing her head into a one last kiss before battle thing, Anya holds her kissing her back.

 

“Be careful.”

 

“You as well.”

 

They soon make their departure, and Anya is heading to her horse just outside camp. The sky is still a bit dark but it was still clear to see the path once at the gate her eyes the sky girl who now came out of the workshop. Their eyes meet in silence but once the gate was open, Anya made her exist. Raven’s arms were crossed at the time until Wick came to her with food in his hands, he stood there in awkward silence.

 

“Uh, am I missing something here? Reyes? What’s up?”

 

“None of your business, Wick.”

 

He shrugs. “Whatever.”

 

Clarke goes to Raven’s workshop when she wasn’t there, noticing she has a map of the dam, and sees three tone generators on the table. Suddenly hearing voices she turns around to see who’s coming, it was a good thing they were familiar because Clarke was about to reach for her gun and shoot at them.

 

“…All I’m saying is that you should be more careful…”

 

“And all I’m saying is that you drop it. My personal life is none of yours. Clarke, hey.”

 

“Raven, Wick.”

 

“Hey, princess, how you doing…?”

 

“I’m fine. Raven, why are you focusing on the dam?”

 

“Well, if Bellamy calls about the acid fog, there’s nothing I can do. So I got to keep busy.” Raven walks to her chair.

 

Wick scoffs. Raven looked to him annoyed and he stopped giggling and chuckling.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “He hasn’t checked in yet?”

 

“No. He’ll be fine. Wick already got some more stuff for the tone generators.”

 

“How much you’ve got?”

 

Wick counts from the other side of the room as he sits down. “Uh, three…two… about five so far. I’m just working on these two, right now.”

 

“Ok. Tell me about the dam. Can we cut the power from there?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Where’s Anya?”

 

The name gives Raven the chills. “She…went back to report to the Commander.”

 

“Ok. Well, Wick, try to see if you can finish those before sunrise. I am about to leave for Tondici, where Lexa and the heads of all 12 Grounder clans are waiting for me to tell them we’re a go.”

 

“Gotcha, chief.”

 

Clarke walks to Wick and his smart mouth. “Hey, don’t-don’t ever call me chief, ok?”

 

“Sorry, princess didn’t realize you were so sensitive. Must be a chick thing.”

 

The girl looked at him and said simultaneously. “What?”

The radio sounds. “Ark Station, do you read?”

“Bellamy, you’re late. The hell was you doing in there?”

 

“I was having a tea party, what do you think, Clarke…? The acid fog is gonna have to wait, they just started taking our friends from the dorm one at a time every few hours. I don’t know where they are.”

 

“Bellamy, you have to fine them.”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

She hands Raven the mike while she makes her leave. “I’ll be back.”

 

“I thought you were going to Tondici.”

 

Clarke turns around. “Plan’s changed. I’m staying here.”

 

Leaving the room she makes her way to Marcus who is talking to Abby. “Marcus, our people are in trouble, I have to stay here.”

 

“What about the Commander? She’s expecting you.”

 

“You’ll go in my place. Lexa respects you, just tell her I’ll get there as soon as I can.” He makes his leave.

 

“Clarke, wait. Here, put it away.”

 

“Mom…”

 

“Don’t argue. You may be the one in charge but you are still my daughter, and as a mother, I want you to be safe.”

 

The radio conversation started, and things don’t look good. Emerson is talking to someone telling him what Clarke said, and he told him not to worry, that he had a plan. Someone named Whiteman radioed in about a war council in the village but with only one man, he won’t do it. The other guy said he doesn’t have to worry because they were going to use a missile, only this time they’re not going to miss.

 

Bellamy whispered. “Please tell me you heard that.”

 

“We heard it. we’re gonna have to warn them.”

 

“Did Kane take a radio?”

 

“No.”

 

“Clarke wait, is Octavia, um…”

 

“She’s fine, Bellamy. She’s here.”

 

“Good.” Bellamy hangs up.

 

“You just lied to him, Octavia’s in Tondici.”

  
Clarke looked back. “He can’t be distracted. It helps no one.”

 

Clarke races to the village on horseback with another grounder guard, she only hopes she’s not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is coming soon...


	12. Battle With The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is coming but a tragety is upon them can they live with what is to become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mountain Men plan to break the alliance between the Grounders and the Sky People but will it be enough to stop them from reaching the mountain?

** Chapter 12 ** **– Battle With The Mountain**

 

The radio conversation started, and things don’t look good. Emerson is talking to someone telling him what Clarke said, and he told him not to worry, that he had a plan. Someone named Whiteman radioed in about a war council in the village but with only one man, he won’t do it. The other guy said he doesn’t have to worry because they were going to use a missile, only this time they’re not going to miss.

 

Bellamy whispered. “Please tell me you heard that.”

 

“We heard it. we’re gonna have to warn them.”

 

“Did Kane take a radio?”

 

“No.”

 

“Clarke wait, is Octavia, um…”

 

“She’s fine, Bellamy. She’s here.”

 

“Good.” Bellamy hangs up.

 

“You just lied to him, Octavia’s in Tondici.”

  
Clarke looked back. “He can’t be distracted. It helps no one.”

 

Clarke races to the village on horseback with another grounder guard, she only hopes she’s not too late. It was already day light when she came to _Tondici_ , Octavia came to her side.

 

“Clarke, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

 

Marcus came into view along with Dar and Lexa to his side. “Clarke of the Sky People have our honored us with her presence.”

 

“Sorry I’m late, Commander.”

 

“Mounin, Klark.” He hugs her, and she hugs back.

 

“I assume the kids are safe.”

 

“For now. Can we talk in private?”

 

Lexa looks to her eyes; she knew she wanted to talk about something serious. “This way.”

 

The Commander walks off toward the direction that was clear of warriors, and Clarke followed but she turned back for a moment. “Dar, come. This concerns you too.”

 

“Sha Klark.”

Once alone, Clarke explains to them that Mountain Men are going to send a missile to _Tondici_ , they soon made a decision to leave unnoticed and head towards the woods where they would be far away, but until Clarke saw her mother coming into the village that night, she went back to get her out. Lexa tried to stop her but failed. Dar soon saw Anya next to Abigail but when he tried to make his move to go to her, Lexa stopped him saying that wasn’t a good idea.

 

A hard decision to make, but kept true to his word, that he will stay by Lexa’s side to protect her, because the woods at night are very dangerous even if you’re alone.

 

Clarke makes her way to her mother telling her go with her, but Abigail is too stubborn to even go further until her daughter tells her what’s going on. The young blonde tries to explain that there wasn’t time but then suddenly, the missile fired, the sky fire all grounders know about, came back to destroy. Having little time, the bomb hits _Tondici_ with a crash and everyone in the line of fire were either burned alive or killed by the debris. The ringing in her ears was very loud due to her distance to the landing; her mother was still on the ground trying to get up and saw the fire coming from the village she turned to her daughter, very shocked and very disappointment in not telling her this was going to happen. At first, she thought Lexa and Dar were behind it, but when she saw the look on her face, she had no choice but to tell her mother the truth.

 

Abigail cursed the day Clarke started taking orders from the Commander, she cursed the day her own daughter would side with the grounders instead of her own people, she cursed the day she was slowly losing her only daughter to the ground life she made when the 100 were the first to come. She had enough, and told Clarke that the blood of those people was now on her hands and she won’t be able to wash it off this time. Clarke was about to talk but when Abby was too far way, she just stop.

 

She was alone. In the dark. Hearing the screams coming from the village. Having no ability to do anything about it, Lexa and Dar come to her side trying to stop her from going any further.

 

“Clarke wake up, wake up!”

 

She came out of her gaze and looked to the two warriors who had a concern look on their faces. “I could have saved them. I could have done something.”

 

Dar disagreed, saying that they would have died too if they hadn’t escape.

 

“Victory stands in the back of sacrifice; we know this, now you must too.”

 

“ _Chit nou frag yu op na teik yu ste mou yuj, Klark._ ”

 

“I want the Mountain Men dead…all of them.”

 

Lexa nods and so does Dar. They soon leave and head for higher ground until they hear movement coming from the shrubs, thinking it was the enemy they ready their weapons. To a false alarm, it was just Lincoln.

 

“ _Haukom ste yu hir?_ ”

 

“The whole village is trapped by a snapper, some didn’t make it.”

 

Dar steps up a little. “ _Ontie?_ ”

 

Lincoln shakes his head in responds, which got Dar upset, he just turned just head closing his eyes. Lexa grabs his shoulder telling him that it wasn’t his fault, and that it was the Mountain Men, they started this war for far too long and to them it seemed like they’re winning the battle. Dar turned to Lexa enrage, his eyes were watery looking like he was about to cry but he held it back, he chattered his teeth from the cold wind in his face, his nostrils’ flared and he was snarling.

 

“Dar, do not do anything stupid.”

 

“ _Daunde joking radon! Nau em na wan op!_ ” He barked at Lexa and made his leave.

 

“Now what?”

 

Lexa signs. “We need to get to higher ground, the more we’re out here, the more we’re exposed. Lincoln, where are you going?”

 

“Following him.”

 

“Dar doesn’t want you anywhere near him. He’s still upset with you.”

 

“All the more reason why I’m going. He’s still my brother. I have to fix this.”

 

Meanwhile, the grounders and Sky People are trying to find the rest of their people in the rubble, and the Chancellor comes into view and with the help of the Trikru warriors, those who were luckily to not get catch, recovered some of their people, but only a few were missing. Those included Indra, Kane, and Anya. No one as see them or even know if they’re alive.

Back at the Ark, Raven and Bellamy are still trying to find a way to shut down the acid fog, but the whole time they argue about what was going on in _Tondici_. Wick joked about Raven’s new grounder girlfriend and eventually Bellamy joined in, of course, Raven threatens to kill them both when this whole ordeal was over. Blake asked if his sister was ok, but she told him to that Clarke was on her way to check on her if anything she’ll let him know but for right now he needed to focus. It’s not like she cared or anything but Raven hoped she didn’t have to lose another one.

 

The remaining grounders and Sky People were ok, Abigail found Octavia who in turn found Indra. Suddenly Abby heard a noise coming from down below the rubble, so she went to investigate but she slipped down and blacked out.

 

Meanwhile it was daytime, Lexa, Clarke and Lincoln try to catch up with Dar who had the speed of a gazelle, sniffing the air for the enemy. Lincoln was catching up to him, while Lexa and Clarke tried to keep up with the boys.

 

“Is Lincoln related to Dar…?”

 

“No, more like adopted brother. Dar is the last of his family; his has no true brothers or sisters. Lincoln took him in as a brother and helped train him as his mentor.”

 

“ _Dar! Hod op!_ ”

 

“ _Nou, Linkon!_ ” He barked.

 

Lincoln grabs him forcing him to turn around. “ _Ai moba, Dar!_ Ok? I’m sorry for everything. I just wanted you to know that.”

 

Dar looked to his apologetic eyes for the truth, but then he looked away not thinking about the situation at hand, and soon turned away but when he started to run he was shot and flew to the ground.

 

“Dar, no!”

 

Gunshots started again. They took cover behind a large rock, pocking their heads to check if Dar was moving but he wasn’t, trying to get to him the enemy just kept shooting.

 

Abigail soon came out of her black when she heard a faint voice yelling to her. “Chancellor, chancellor! Wake up!”

 

“Who’s… Anya? What are you doing…?”

 

Anya grunts. “Well, trying to hold up the roof. It is a good thing Kane called when he did.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

Anya pointed to his direction, Kane was on his back with a rock on him and water dripping on his head. “Hey Abby, could you be a dear and help us out?”

 

“No, I can handle this, go help him.”

 

“Anya, you’re bleeding on your side.”

 

“If I let go…we’re all dead. Help him first and get him out.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“How long can you hold that…?” Kane asked.

 

“Long enough for you to get free.”

Abigail tries to find something to remove the rock; until she does, she goes back to him and gets him out. As soon as he’s freed, they help Anya with the roof, finding a couple of tables they mounted on top of another to hold the roof up long enough for them to get out. Abby helps Anya sit down as she tends to her wound.

 

“How long do you think we can stay in here…?”

 

Anya said nothing. “I don’t know, Kane. I don’t know.”

 

Meanwhile, the sniper was still pinned down Lexa, Clarke and Lincoln and Dar was shot not too long ago.

 

“Dar, Dar!”

 

Clarke spoke. “He’s not moving.”

 

“We need to help him.”

 

“We need to get rid of him first. I’ll do it.”

 

“No, I will.” Clarke said as she shot at the guy.

 

Still shooting, Lincoln had the chance to sneak in behind him but he was caught and held against them, but Clarke wasted no time in killing him, freeing Lincoln. Now that, that was over they went to Dar, who is still on the ground, lying with a bullet in his chest.

 

“Dar, by the gods. He’s still breathing; we need to get him back to the village.”

 

Once they arrived to the village, Abigail, Kane and Anya were ok, and mostly everyone was fine. Lincoln carried Dar all the way back, Lexa and Clarke not too far behind him. He called for Nyko and Abby’s help, and rushed to nearby healer’s tent.

“What happened?”

 

Lincoln told them everything. She wanted to save him but she didn’t have her gear, however Nyko did. She removed his shirt to get a good look at the wound and she predicted to be at least safe enough to remove it without causing damage.

 

“He’s lucky to be alive, the bullet missed his ribs and lungs, but it’s still there.”

 

“Can you save him?”

 

“I think so yeah.”

 

Lexa barked. “Then save him.”

 

Abigail and Nyko worked quickly to get the bullet out, and they had less time because if Anya walks in, she going to attack everyone, luckily she was helping the others find their people on the far side of the village. Dr. Griffin nearly has the bullet out but something went wrong, Nyko kept track on his pulses, like she showed him and he was slowly losing him. Once it was out, Nyko lost him, Abigail covered his wound but he told her that he’s already dead.

 

“No, no that can’t be. I removed it and it didn’t hit anything. How could he have died?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigeda words:  
> Chit nou frag yu op na teik yu ste mou yuj, Klark  
> What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Clarke
> 
> Haukom ste yu hir?  
> Why are you here?
> 
> Daunde joking radon! Nau em na wan op!  
> That's fucking right! Now he's gonna die!
> 
> Ai moba, Dar!  
> I'm sorry, Dar!
> 
> Thanks :)


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dar was shot by a Mountain Man, but will he recover to fight again? What will happen now?

** Chapter 13 ** **– The End**

Abigail and Nyko worked quickly to get the bullet out of Dar’s body after being shot by a Mountain Man not too long ago, and they had less time because if Anya walks in, she going to attack everyone, luckily she was helping the others find their people on the far side of the village. Dr. Griffin nearly has the bullet out but something went wrong, Nyko kept track on his pulses, like she showed him and he was slowly losing him. Once it was out, Nyko lost him, Abigail covered his wound but he told her that he’s already dead.

“No, no that can’t be. I removed it and it didn’t hit anything. How could he have died?”

“I’m sorry, Abby. I lost him.”

Dr. Griffin looks to him and then back the Dar, and there were no signs of life in him. His skin is pale, his lips blue, and you can actually see his veins. She saw this, tried to revive him with an electric shock stick, but nothing. He was stone cold dead, and she gave up.

Just then, Lexa walks in expecting good news only to see that Dar isn't moving at all. Nyko said that when they took out the bullet Dar's heart stop, Abby tried to save him but to no end. His soul had vanished. She told them to leave and they did without question. 

Lexa was finally alone with him, she felt all kinds of rage, she was beyond angry, she was pissed the fuck off. In her rage she threw things, slammed the table and curses at the gods and damning them for taking Dar's spirit away. During all of that, she cried for the first time in a long time, she didn't even notice Clarke was there, watching the whole thing. 

"You promised...you promised me that you would not leave. You wouldn't abandoned me like this. I already lost Costia, I cannot lose you too. Whatever happened to the Sula who never gives up a fight, you've never feared death before because that's not the Sula way, you don't coward before your enemies, Dar. You have to fight!" She barked.

"Lexa..." She finally says. "I'm sorry."

Lexa didn't look to her. "You are not to blame, Clarke. His death is not on your hands, it is on mine."

Clarke walks a little. "You two must have been through a lot together."

"He is my family."

Just then Anya stroms in only to see what Lexa and Clarke were seeing. She couldn't believe it and she too was in rage. Anya went to the other side of the bed, and touched his head.

"Dar..." Was the first words to come to mind. She looks to Lexa who had her head down and her eyes lower. "What happened, Lexa?"

"He was shot...by a Mountain Man."

"And what of him...?"

Clarke says. "Dead."

"It's my fault. I should've stopped him from running."

"Why is it your fault?" Anya asked.

"He heard what happened at the village and thought you were died so he went off on his own to find the man responsible." Clarke said.

"Well I am not dead. And neither should he."

Anya checks for any signs as she tries to revive her nephew back to life. "It's not use, Abby tried everything."

"The shock stick, maybe it will help."

Anya gets the stick and puts it to Dar chest. His body starts to feel the effects but nothing. She tries again only this time a bit longer.

"Anya if you keep doing that he may never-" Clarke said but she stopped when they heard his voice breathing for air.

Dar was alive. He struggled for air, Anya held him close, too afraid to release him just yet, Lexa was thrill to see him alive again, and after he got his breath back for a quick moment.

"Dar, it's ok, you're safe now." 

_"Ontie..."_

Clarke got closer. "He's alive. It's a miracle."

 _"Klark...ai lukot, ai sis."_ He smiled when he saw her.

Lexa gulped when he turned his attention to her. _"Leksa...ai branwada sis."_

Lexa smiles. _"Ai branwada bro."_

* * *

Anya and the other warriors were helping the wounded to the healer's tent, while Nyko and Abby took care of them. 

Lexa had the ones who weren't injured check the perimeter for anymore enemies in the woods.

Clarke stayed with Dar in the Commander's tent helping him to relax. She got a bowl and water and cloth to bath him from the dirt on his face.

_"Mochof Klark."_

Clarke smiled. "You're welcome, you know you're lucky to be alive. I've never seen someone take a bullet like that and live. After being dead for 20 minutes."

He smiles and says in his language that 20 minutes was nothing to a whole week. Of course, Clarke didn't understand but she was happy to see him ok. The warriors was able to find food and was brought to the tent not too long ago, just some fruits with fresh water. He had to be feed like a baby, one piece at a time.

Lexa came in some after three grapes, feeling exhausted she took a cup of water and went to the bedroom. 

"How is he?"

Clarke turned to her. "He's getting better, his body is still in shock after the bullet hit his chest but he'll be able to recover within a few days."

"A few days won't be enough, the people need to see their Kaltaka."

Clarke gets up from where she sat and goes to her. "He can't even move yet Lexa, and you're thinking about letting him walk? What makes him so important to the people have to see him now, of all times?"

Lexa steps to her, "The Kaltaka is one of our strongest, they see strength in him as they see it in me. With the Kaltaka at my side, the people will be encouraged beyond compare. As I command them, he gives them strength. It is the way of our people." 

"He's still human, Lexa, not some god. You act as if that's all you see in him. He needs time to recover, and once he is-" Clarke stopped talking as she heard Dar groaning.

Dar, who has been in bed for about three hours, was getting up. He was only in his pants, which was a good thing, wouldn't want to flash at people and be all exposed. He was shirtless of course, due to the fact that he was shot and he needed to have his wound looked at every time. His skin was still a little pale but it was getting it's color back, his lips color was back also and his veins were going away too. As he struggled to stand, Clarke made her way to him but Lexa stops her.

"No, Clarke, he must do it."

Clarke whines. "Lexa..."

"He will be strong because his fight is not over. Isn't that right Dar?"

Dar stands proudly with his chest out and says, _"Sha, Heda."_

They soon go outside to their people, and they saw their Kaltaka and Heda proudly stand together on the hill. They chanted their titles with power. Dar told them that their fight was not over, and that they will prevail. Their response was: 

_"Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe!"_

Lexa looks to Clarke and Dar does the same. "With our two people working together, we're gonna win this war, Clarke." She says. 

She nods. The warriors grab their gear, and march to a new location near the mountain but not too close in range for the acid fog. They set up camp that very night, Dar stayed with his aunt for the night while Lexa and Clarke stayed in the Commander's tent, alone. 

"What if Bellamy can't do it, cut off the power I mean?"

"You said that he will get it done, Clarke. Stop second guessing yourself." She said, and speaking of second guessing one's self. Lexa finds herself touching Clarke's back to ease her mind. Clarke noticed, and turned when Lexa walked away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Lexa says nothing and kept her eyes lowered. Clarke walks to her and gently puts her hand to her arm to face her. "You know when I asked you if you had nightmares, I think you lied," Lexa glares at her. "You've had nightmares about Costia, didn't you?"

"Yes." She told the truth. "But I have not had one since..." And she stopped to look away.

"Since we kissed...right?" Clarke asked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I..."

"Clarke..." Lexa stopped her from talking. They look into each other's eyes, the Commander was no longer there within the tent, there was only Lexa. And she held Clarke's face with her hands, leaned in and kissed her. Clarke kisses back and gave in to it same as Lexa. They held in a tight embrace bringing each other closer to the kiss, Lexa grabs the girl's legs to pick her up to sit on the table. Clarke wrapped her legs around the girl begging her not to leave. 

Feeling their bodies over their clothes, craving for the skin, they didn't notice Dar's presence there watching every move, he smiled and quickly walked out telling the guards to not let anyone in or the Commander will have their eyes. 

The next day, Clarke worked up in the Commander's bed but Lexa wasn't there, instead she was in the main room getting something to drink. When she heard Clarke waking, she went to the other room and gave her a cup of water. 

Clarke took a sip, Lexa never took her eyes from her, in awe with the girl. When she saw Lexa not saying anything, Clarke spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Clarke."

She cocked her brow. "You're thinking too much, Lexa. Just tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help."

What can she say, I care for you? That she's beautiful? That their one night stand would only be that? Love is weakness, Lexa knew that but still she cannot help herself to feel it again. Whenever with her, she somehow feels like she can rule the world. 

"It's been four years, since Costia was taken from me. Love is weakness, something I never thought I would feel again. I had to be strong, fearless."

"And now?" She wondered.

"Now, I don't know. If it is weakness or not, I don't know."

Clarke tried to give Lexa an understanding. "Ok, let me asked you this, your people, what do you feel for them?"

Lexa thought for a moment. "Something to protect."

"Do you care for their lives, right now?"

"Yes, for all of them."

Clarke nods. "Dar, what do you feel for him?"

"Dar is a friend, my brother."

"Is he willing to give his life to save yours? Is any of your people willing to give their lives for their Commander?"

"Yes. Why are you asking these questions?"

Clarke grins. "I asked because you only see their duty to protect their leader, you don't see love they give you. The people will give their lives to protect you because you are meant to protect them. Dar who you say is like a brother to you will give his last breath to defend you and not just the commander but Lexa as well. That is love, Lexa."

"That can't be." Lexa was confused.

"Love, makes you do crazy things for another. It can be a weakness, at least for a brief moment, but it can also be strength for someone who is willing to fight for it."

Lexa looks to her. "Is this what they teach you in the sky?"

"It's what I learned from my father before he died." She smiled.

Suddenly there was a sound coming from outside. A warrior called for the Heda. Lexa got dressed and Clarke did too, and went outside. There they saw the signal in the sky, a red light.

"It's Bellamy."

"Now we fight, Clarke."

Lexa went to the hill, there Dar was waiting and he saw the two girls running to him. Underneath the hill the army waited, when Lexa came into view they sounded the alarm and crowd roared in excitement. 

"Kom wor!" She yelled. 

The call was sounded, the warriors gathered in the war room for one last meeting until battle. Clarke and Lexa talk the plan over with everyone telling them who would be where and how they'll get it done. Lexa makes a speech saying that the mountain has taken everything from her people. Turning them into monsters. It ends now. Their mission, spare the innocent but for the guilty, "Jus drein jus daun!"

They soon match, the mountain is surrounding by grounders and sky people, there was no escape. The team waited for Raven to turn off the power while they get the door open, and how will they do that? Raven had made a bomb to blow it up. 

It's been one hour, already and nothing. Anya volunteer to check on the other team to see what is taking so long and she took a few warriors with her just in case.

Hours passed, and still nothing. "They should have shut it down by now, what's going on?"

"It will be done Clarke."

 _"Ste ku, Klark."_ He assured her. 

Lexa asked. "What would you do when this is over?"

"I don't know. Having trouble seeing past today, so I don't know where this would leave me."

Lexa signs. "You should come with us to the capital, Polis will change the way you look at us."

Clarke smiled. "You already have."

Just then the power is off. Clarke was ready with the remote control but when she pressed it nothing happened. 

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?"

"Shit, they're jamming us. We need to get closer."

But when she did, the shots were fired. Dar quickly took her to cover as did everyone else. He orders the warriors to out flank them, Clarke only had a few seconds to get the door open. They were running out of time. Lincoln got an idea as he grabbed his bow and arrow and set it on fire to aim at the target. It blows. The door was open. Almost. All they needed to do was take out the shooters. Dar volunteer but Lexa told him to stay and protect Clarke while she went. 

Lexa and her guards went to the hill to get rid of the shooters. It only took a few minutes until it stopped. Lincoln told them to open the door now. With even strength, they got it open but only just, once open Clarke order the attack until Lexa called for a stop. She came down with a prisoner. The same man they captured before.

"What is this?" Clarke says.

They're coming out! They're surrendering?

"What did you do, Lexa?"

"What you would have done. Saved my people." She said.

"Where are my people?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. They weren't part of the deal." Lexa says as he let's him go.

"You made the right choice, Commander." Carl Emerson said. 

"What is this?" Lincoln was confused.

"She's made a deal."

Dar was shocked to hear that but he kept his mouth shut as he kept his eye on Emerson. 

"What about prisoners from the Ark? They'll all be killed..."

"She don't care about that, do you?" Clarke was pissed.

"I do care, Clarke, but I made this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first."

"Please don't do this." Clarke begged.

"I'm sorry, Clarke."

 Lincoln wouldn't take it. "Commander, not like this. Let us fight."

"No. The deal is done."

Suddenly Emerson for some reason got a gun and shot at Dar's left arm in order to shot Clarke but he blocked her. When he didn't get Clarke dead, he aimed it at Lexa but she was only shot in the arm too.

When Dar and Clarke were shot, they winced in pain and fell to their knees holding their wound, but when they heard a second shot, Lexa's cries were heard and Dar shot a glare to her and saw that she too was hurt, wincing to the ground with her wound covered.

"Heda!" He called, and now he got pissed. He looked towards Emerson and quickly got his axe out and threw it to cut his hand off from the gun.

Emerson cried in pain, Dar struggled to his feet fast enough to grab his sword from his back and stabs him through. The sword stuck out from the inside, the mountain man had a shocking look on his face as Dar twist the blade around, not removing his eyes from his prey. Once died, he takes out the sword, kicking him off it. Dar turns to his Commander.

 _"Oso hukop kom maun ste odon nau! Emo jomp Heda op!"_ Dar called to the warriors. 

But when he heard the door closing, he quickly put his sword away and ran to it pushing the entrance open. 

"Where's your alliance now, commander?" Clarke said angrily.

She got up and went inside. Lincoln told the warriors to open it, and with Dar's help, the door was forced opened, nearly breaking the hinges. 

Dar struggling to breathe, turning to the warriors to attack, Lexa had no choice and went along with him. Lincoln and a group went to open the door for Octavia and her team. While the rest, started killing off the mountain men, Lexa stopped for a moment. 

_"Leksa?"_

"I'm sorry, Dar. I only did what I thought was right."

He places his hand on her shoulder telling her no one blames her. She nods and they move forward. They soon met Monty, one of the 100 and he lead them to the control room and starts turning on the power. They were now looking at the screens on every level, and once they what they were looking for, they were in shock.

"They already started."

Bellamy finds Clarke in the command center with a prisoner. "Clarke, I found him in one of the dorms. His name is Dante."

"You're the one in charge of the mountain?"

"The savage speaks." He said.

Dar just got mad, he growled at him. Monty motion them to look at the screen and when they did, they saw Raven, Wick, and Anya who was knock out, being held captive. Dar saw Anya, and snarled at Dante ordering him to release her.

"Let them go, Dante."

"I can't do that. You broke into my home and brought these people here, killing my people. Whatever my son has in store for them will come. I won't help you."

With that Clarke shot him. Lexa saw the rage in her eyes. The woman she knew as a friend, changed that very moment. "Great, what do we do now?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke didn't look to him. "We free them. Monty, I need you to turn the fans on."

"But that will kill them..." He said worried. 

"Do it."

"Clarke! I thought you said you wanted to save the innocent."

"Plan's changed, commander." She snapped. 

Monty got to work, and after moments he stopped. "It's done, Clarke now all you have to do is pull that lever and this while place will be open to the outside air."

"Clarke, look."

After they finished with whatever they could with Raven, they went for Clarke's mom and started to their terrible treatment. 

"Mom. They're killing her." She says.

Not taking anymore, she went to the lever and pulled it down, killing everyone at least those who didn't make it outside. Once they were died, Clarke went to the captives with her team. Making their way to the lower level, Cage was nearly finished but as soon as he grabs a knife, two arrows were shot to two of his guards, the doctors were next. Cage didn't know what was going on, until he saw Dar coming from the doorway. He quickly grabs the nearest gun and fires, but he dodges them, climbs to the table and jumps to him taking the gun off him and beating him down, once he is, Dar grabs him to face the Commander and Clarke, leader of the Skaikru.

"You couldn't have just left us alone, let us die in the hands of the grounders, instead you bring us here. You bring my people here."

Cage just smiled. "Well, we were trying to save you, from these people, of course, we didn't know that your Bone Marrow would work on a cure for us."

"Well, as you can see, your own people rebelled against you, and your father."

"And what of my father?"

"Dead, as will you be." Clarke saw the smirk on his face because he thought she was joking. But she wasn't. "Kill him."

Dar looked to her then to Lexa and did what he was told when Lexa gave him permission. Dar bites down to Cage's neck drawing blood, he screams in pain, it was deep. After that, Dar snapped his neck with his own hands. 

With Cage dead, Dar went to free some of the captives. He freed his aunt, as she went to Raven who was sitting down on the floor, he also freed Kane, and two others. The rest of the warriors did the same thing too, and soon everyone was freed.

Once they were outside the mountain, the Skaikru were leaving, as well as the Trikru. Clarke saw to her people leaving, Lexa came to her. "Clarke, I..."

"Don't."

Lexa said nothing to her and they both stared at each other, one with hurt in her eyes, the other with hate. Dar came to them. _"Klark, mochof Klark."_ He hugs her, and she hugs back. _"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."_ He smiles to her and let's go of their embrace. 

Lincoln come to them, to say his goodbyes. Dar was not pleased. The older man gave put his hand, and Dar took it. Saying his last farewells without words. Lincoln joins up with Octavia. 

Anya, who was with Raven gave her to her people. "Wait, just give me moment, will you?" Raven said to the sky guard. Raven is soon let go, she caught by Anya who was not too far from her. "Raven...you are injured, you should not be moving."

"Cut the crap. You can fix it, can't you?"

"No, it is beyond my understanding. Your people can help you. They will make you well again." She assured her.

Raven looks to her. "You're leaving?"

"I must be with my people, as you must be with yours."

She grabs the woman's hand, "Don't. Stay."

Anya tries to not give in to her plea, "When you are well enough to walk, I will find you again. But for now we must part ways."

The sky guards soon take her, but before Raven gave her a small kiss. Anya saw Raven leave with her people, and soon she went to her nephew's side. 

Lexa and Clarke were the last to leave. Neither said a word only stared at each other in that brief moment. Lexa was the first to leave, lowering her eyes to her, ashamed at her actions today. She betrayed Clarke, the person she most trusted, most cared for.

Clarke was alone now, at the feet of the mountain, she was too pissed. With one final look, she vanished in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe!  
> Our fight is never over!
> 
> Oso hukop kom maun ste odon nau! Emo jomp Heda op!  
> Our alliance with the mountain is now over! They attack the Commander!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be Trigedasleng words you viewers already know and some made up words I happen to come up with for the story. Please enjoy.


End file.
